Raph & Ann
by Mikell
Summary: #2-SEQUEL: Raph helps a blind woman and makes an unlikely friend. Why are the local punks stealing dogs? What sinister secrets does Anitech Labs hide? How will they afford the meds Don needs? Will a love born in darkness survive the light?COMPLETE Raph/OC
1. Chapter 1 Ann

**A/N: As promised, here is the sequel to _Mikey In Love_. If you want to meet Austin, Mike's wife, read that first. Or just read on, this stands alone as well.  
I'd like to dedicate this fic to the many readers and reviewers who made Mikey in Love my most reviewed fic ever, who gave romance a chance and saw the story through to the end. You all ROCK.**

**A quick announcement: _Melody Winters_ is now accepting commissions for her amazing artwork. Check her profile for details.**

**Disclaimer: I of course own no turtles, mutated, ninja or otherwise, and have made no profit from this work of fiction. I'd like to thank the creators and owners of the TMNT for the joy they've brought to my ongoing childhood. **

**Now... On with the show!  


* * *

**

_Chapter 1 -Ann-  
~~~_

"Bailey! Bailey!"

The woman's voice echoed through the park, a high, hysterical scream. Raphael sighed. It sounded like some idiot had lost her kid in Central Park, hardly a rare occurrence, but at 2AM?

_It's been a slow night. Mebbe I'll have a look_.

"Whatdaya think the dog's worth?"

Raphael's eyes narrowed. The voice came from some bushes to his left. He took a short leap and grabbed a tree branch, swinging himself up silently, and peered through the thin moonlight. A couple teenagers were dragging a large, white German shepherd into the brush. It was wearing some kind of a harness, with a handle attached. It put its paws down, forcing them to drag it forward, and strained to turn, back toward the woman's voice.

She was sobbing now, Raph could hear the hitching in her calls.

"Bailey! Bailey, where are you?"

The dog whined.

"I dunno, man, but I betcha the lab'd pay a hundred, at least."

Raph had heard enough. He dropped to the ground and slipped into the ring of brush, standing in the deepest shadows under the trees, allowing the light to just glint off his sais.

"I don't t'ink dat dog belongs ta ya. I t'ink ya better let it go," he growled.

The pair froze, staring. The dog whipped its head around and stared too, a low growl of confusion sounding in its throat.

"What? Who're you?" The kid's mouth hung slack with shock.

"Who cares? I'll take care o' 'im," said the other. He let go of the dog's harness and reached into his jacket, pulling out a short knife.

Raphael chuckled as the boy approached. "Ya _really_ don't wanna do that," he said, keeping his voice low. The boy lunged forward. His knife struck… and bounced off Raph's plastron, barely leaving a scratch.

"Hey!" The kid yelped in surprise and pain. His wrist was trapped in Raphael's grasp. The turtle turned the boy's hand until he had to release the knife. The kid fell to his knees, gasping.

"Don't… please…"

Raph gave him a shove away, and let him go, just shy of breaking his wrist.

"Don't be stupid, Kid. Ya don't wanna fight me. Get outta here, an' don't come back."

The boy crabbed backward, his face white in the moonlight. He scrambled to his feet and took off through the park at a dead run, not even bothering to see if his friend followed. The other boy was staring at the dark form in the shadows, shock etched into every line of his face. Raph stepped forward menacingly.

"Boo!"

The kid was gone, running so fast Raph wasn't sure he was touching the ground. Raphael chuckled, shaking his head. Those were two punks who would stay out of Central Park, at least for a while. He glanced at the dog.

"Well, boy, whatdaya say ya get back ta whoever's missin' ya? Go on, now, shoo." The dog stared at him, another low growl started in its throat.

_Oh shell. I hope he ain't got a taste for mutant turtle,_ thought Raph, his eyes widening behind his mask. He stepped back. "Nice doggy…"

"Bailey!"

The woman's voice echoed through the trees and the growl turned to a whimper. With one last look at Raph, the dog turned and trotted off. Raph heard the dog bark, a short, happy sound. He shook his head.

_Stupid dog. _He tucked his sais into his belt and turned to disappear into the shadows. _I should get home, see how Donny's doin'._

His younger brother hadn't felt well for a while. His cough was getting worse. He'd had to take a leave of absence from his tech support job, and the loss of income had added to the problem of his illness. April had offered to get the medicine he needed, but Don was too proud to accept. Raph figured they really had no choice. Money wasn't easy to come by now that Don wasn't working. Austin, Mike's wife's job teaching gymnastics didn't pay much.

_Shell it's weird t'inkin' o' Mikey as a married turtle now. He sure is head-over-shell wit' Austin. An' she loves him, too. Hard to believe she used ta wear a Foot uniform. Dat's just Mikey, I guess. He could fall in da sewer an' come out smellin' like roses. It's a good thing we've got friends like April and Casey_. _But they shouldn't hafta take care o' us, payin' fer stuff like antibiotics. Even Austin an' Mike oughta be savin' up, t'inkin' o' da future. Kids cost a lot, and da way those two look at each other, they'll be announcin' a baby any day now. Don don't want dem spendin' what they make on his meds. I gotta find a way to earn a couple bucks… Mebbe I can get a job at the grocery store, puttin' stuff in bags… Yeah, I can just see that, a giant, mutant turtle askin' people if they want 'paper or plastic'. _

He smirked, in spite of his frustration. He'd taken barely two steps toward home when he heard a shrill cry, and a yelp.

_Oh shell._ He turned back, and darted toward the sound. _Rotten kids. I t'ought I scared 'em off da first time. Guess I'll hafta bust some heads after all…_

He skidded to a halt, staring into the darkness. He could just make out the scene in the moonlight. A slim woman was holding onto the dog's harness for all she was worth. On the other side, an older teen was trying to yank him away from her.

"Just gimee yer purse, lady, an' I'll leave ya alone," he taunted. "Fido here bit me, an' I need ta pay my medical bills."

"I don't have a purse, you punk! Let go!"

"I guess I'll just hafta take da dog, then," said the boy. He swung with his free hand, catching her in the cheek. The woman dropped to the ground with a moan, the harness slipping from her fingers. The dog growled and lunged, but the stiff handle allowed the boy to hold him at arm's length.

Raphael darted forward with a snarl of his own. The boy never saw him coming. A sai-handle connected solidly with the side of his head, resulting in instant unconsciousness. The dog yanked away, and was at the woman's side before Raph could blink. He whined, nudging her limp hand with his nose. Raph shook his head.

"Looks like you two are popular tonight, doggy. Mebbe I'd better see ya home." He approached cautiously, but the woman's eyes were closed.

"Lady. Hey, lady." Raph sighed and knelt at her side. The dog whined. Raph kept an eye on it while he reached for the woman's wrist. The dog growled softly, and he froze.

"Look, pooch. Bailey, isn't it? I'm tryin' ta help her. Ya ain't gonna bite me, right?"

The dog looked at him, as if it were considering, and whined softly, nudging the woman's hand again with its nose. Slowly, Raph reached for her wrist again. The dog's eyes snapped up, watching him, and he hesitated. Bailey took a step toward Raphael, cautiously stretching his muzzle toward the green hand.

Raph held very still, ready to jerk away if the dog snapped. Bailey sniffed, and whined again. Finally he withdrew his nose, and with a sigh, lay down, resting his head on the woman's other arm. Raph let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"I guess we're ok, right pooch? Ok, now I'm just gonna check an' make sure she's ok…" He took her wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse. It was there, strong and steady. Raph breathed a sigh of relief.

He was so busy checking her pulse and watching the dog, he didn't notice the woman's eyelids beginning to flicker open until she moaned softly. Raph glanced at her face, alarmed. Her eyes were open now, and _looking directly at him. _He jerked back and at the same time, she yanked her wrist away from his hand.

"No!" she shrieked.

Raph was on his feet, backing away. The woman sat up, probably faster than was good for her, and moaned softly, her hand straying to her face where the boy had struck her. She tried to get to her feet, but fell heavily to her knees and moaned again.

"Bailey…"

The dog nuzzled her side. Raph hesitated, hidden in the shadows. He couldn't just leave her. But she'd _seen_ him.

_What now?_

He had to get out of here, fast, before she pulled out a cell phone and called 911 or something. Austin's relationship with Mikey notwithstanding, most people would take one look at a giant walking, talking turtle, and freak out.

"I know you're still there," said the woman quietly, startling him. If you touch me again, Bailey'll eat you."

"Hey, I was jus' tryin' ta help ya," Raph retorted, his pride stung.

Her head came up. She looked in his direction, but there was something… unfocused… about her gaze. "You're… you're not the kid who attacked me."

"Nope. He's knocked out. Are ya ok?"

"Yes, I think so." She reached… felt… for the dog. He moved over, putting his nose in her hand. She laughed, and ran her hand along his back, taking the handle.

Raph's eyes widened as she got slowly to her feet, and swayed again. Without thinking, he darted forward, catching her as she fell. She let out a little scream when he touched her.

"It's ok. It's just me," he told her gruffly.

She was trembling. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream… You startled me," she managed. Her breathing was rapid, shallow.

"Ya seem a little unsteady. Mebbe I'd better help ya get home. Where da ya live?"

Her face turned toward him, and he flinched, anticipating another scream. Her eyes stared at him… but now that he was closer, he could see no recognition in them, no focus. They weren't clouded over, they looked almost normal, but clearly she was blind.

"No… no, it's ok. I'll be fine."

He supported her as she swayed again. Raph was intensely grateful for the trench coat he wore, which hid the texture of his skin, as she instinctively grasped his forearm.

"Yer not fine. I'm jus' tryin' ta help. If ya want, I can call somebody…"

"No. Thanks, but there's no one to call."

"Well, can I help ya get home 'r not?"

She sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice. If you were going to… do anything, you'd have done it by now. I'm sorry… It's just, being a blind girl, living alone in New York… I can't be too trusting of strangers. Even strangers who fight off street punks and bring Bailey back to me."

Raphael smiled in spite of himself. "It's ok, I understand. I don't trust people, neither."

"Why not? You're a strong guy. I have the feeling you can take care of yourself."

She smiled, and he noticed for the first time, how pretty she was. She had long, chestnut hair that curled around her pixie-face. Her eyes were dark brown.

_Shell, she can't be more than twenty,_ thought Raph. _About my age._

"You didn't answer," she said.

"I… just don't. Like ya said, it's da city," said Raph gruffly.

"I… understand."

His eyes flicked to her face, because something in her voice sounded… as if she _did_ understand.

_Is she playin' wit' me? Can she really see, an' she's jus' playin'? _Panic shot through his chest, and he stepped away with a growl.

"What? What's wrong?" She turned her head, alarmed, but Raph noticed she didn't seem to be _looking._ It was as if she were straining to _listen_ for danger.

"Not'in," he said quickly. "Sorry. Fer… fer a second there, I thought… Everyt'ing's ok. Where da ya live? I can walk wit' ya 'til it's safe."

"On the corner of Carter and Tenth."

"Ok." There was a manhole in the alley two blocks down from Carter. "I'll walk ya most o' da way, ok? Until ya feel well enough ta get home on yer own."

"No." She straightened, and took his arm. He almost jerked away, startled, but she had a firm grip. "This is silly. You probably saved my life. You definitely saved Bailey. The least I can do is invite you in for a cup of coffee. What do you say?"

"Oh… well, I…"

"It's ok," she said softly. "I don't have company often. And… we can go in through the back. No one will see you."

"Whatdaya mean?" His voice was rough with fear and anger.

"You didn't want me to see you," she said softly. "You don't have to worry. I can't."

"How… how did ya know I didn't wanna be seen?" he asked.

"You ran away when I woke up. And just now, when I tried to look at you, you jerked away from me. You're trying to hide your face."

"Oh. Well… I… I just don't like people lookin' at me, dat's all."

"We should get along great then," she said with a laugh. "I _can't_ look at you. Hey, what's your name, anyway? I'm Ann Peters."

"Raphael."

"What a beautiful name."

"Will you escort me home, kind Sir?" She squeezed his arm playfully, making a warm thrill jolt through him.

_What da shell?_ _I don't feel like dat when Austin or April touch me…_

"Umm… Ok, I guess." Raphael let her hold his arm through the coat. She gripped the dog's handle with her other hand. She stumbled, and fell against him with a gasp.

"Sorry," she muttered, stopping a moment to regain her balance. She let go of his hand and touched her forehead. "Darn it… I have a heckofa headache. Rotten kid."

"Why was he tryin' ta steal yer dog, anyway?" asked Raphael. She swayed, and he put his arm around her waist. She held up her hand, startled, and it brushed against his plastron. Raph turned to avoid her touch, trying not to drop her. She stood very still.

"What… what are you wearing?" she whispered. Her face was pale. Slowly, tentatively, she reached toward him with her fingertips. Raph let go of her waist and stepped back. Without his support, she fell forward to her knees again, and swore.

_Aw, shell._ "Sorry," he said quickly, but made no move to come closer. "I… I should go."

"No! No, wait, please, don't leave," her voice rose with panic. "Don't leave me. I don't think I can get home on my own. Please."

"I… I'll call da cops 'r somebody ta come get ya."

"No. Please. Raphael, I'm sorry. I won't ask any more questions. Please, don't go." She was reaching out with her hand toward him, those unseeing eyes pleading.

Raphael sighed_. She has better puppy eyes than Mikey._

Cautiously, he approached and touched her hand with his coat-covered forearm. She gripped it gratefully, and staggered to her feet. He managed to lead her a few more steps before she swayed, bumping into his side. Raph grunted, and she flinched.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I… I'm really not feeling very well."

"Ya've probably got a concussion," he said mildly. "Look… Dis would go a lot quicker if I carried ya."

"What? No, it's ok, I can walk… Oh…" She stumbled again, letting go of his arm to clutch at her head. Raphael sighed. He bent over and scooped her up. She gasped.

"It's ok," he said.

"O…o… ok," she gasped. She clutched automatically for his shoulder, her hand catching the edge of his plastron. "Wh… what…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

"It's… kinda like… body armor," he said softly.

She swallowed hard, but nodded. "Ok."

"What about da dog? Will he come?" He hoped he could keep her distracted, so she wouldn't think too much about what she felt under her fingers.

"Oh, Bailey? He'll follow you, don't worry. He won't leave me willingly. Come, Bailey."

Raphael needn't have worried. The dog walked along calmly, about ten inches from his left knee. He moved swiftly, coming out of the park just across the street from the corner Ann had indicated. She was tense in his arms, and she kept turning her head, as if she were looking around.

"What?" he asked finally.

"Oh! Sorry… I'm just… listening," she said, flushing. "I know where I am by what I hear."

"Ya don't trust me ta take ya home?"

"Well…"

"We're here." He set her gently on her feet close to the door, supporting her. "Da door's right in front of ya."

She reached out, and grasped the handle. She stood for a moment, trembling.

"What's wrong? Ain't it da right buildin'? Ya said da corner of Carter an' Tenth, right?"

"Oh, it's the right building. It's fine. Please, come in, Raphael."

"I… I gotta go."

"Please, Raphael." She caught his sleeve as he turned to go. "Come up with me. I… I was attacked twice tonight, by kids trying to steal Bailey. I…" She shook her head. "But you don't want to. I'm sorry."

"Ya don't wanna go in alone, is dat it?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "It's ok. Thank you, for everything." She turned to the door, but Raph touched her arm.

"Ok, for a minute. I'll come up an' make sure it's safe, ok?"

Relief lit her features. Raph felt a little thrill in his gut. _Whoa_. Suddenly he felt he'd do almost anything to see her smile again.

He shook his head, feeling a little foolish. _Geez, just 'cause only a couple pretty girls ever smiled at me… an' one's my sis, an' da other's in love wit' my bro. _

He waited, watching the alley nervously, while she fitted her key in the door, and pushed it open. His eyes scanned the short corridor and the stairway leading upward.

"It's ok. No one's here," she said.

Raphael hung back a bit as she began to ascend the stairs. She held the railing firmly, her knuckles going white. He put his hand on her back, steadying her and trying not to notice how soft she was under her thin coat. She drew a deep breath, and nodded her thanks. On the first landing, she let Bailey lead her down the hall. He stopped, sitting expectantly, in front of a door.

"Home, sweet home," she said, smiling. Raph stood for a moment as the door closed behind him, and waited for her to turn on the lights. He heard her moving around the room.

_What da shell? I can't see a t'ing in here… Oh. _

"Umm, Ann?"

"Yes, Raphael? Hang on a minute, I'll start a pot of coffee. Unless you'd rather have a soda?"

"Coffee's fine. But I… can't see not'in."

"Oh! Oh, Raphael, I'm so sorry! I never even thought…" She made her way back toward the door, moving confidently now that she was in her own home, and flicked a switch. The lights came on, and Raphael could see again. His eyes scanned the small apartment, alert, but he hadn't heard any movement but Ann and Bailey's in the darkness, and he already knew they were the only occupants.

"Better?" she asked, smiling.

Raph nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Yeah," he said with a sheepish grin. "T'anks."


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing is Believing

**A/N: Bear with me for a bit more fluff, folks. heh  
Raph's a little more stubborn than Mike, it's going to take longer to get through this fic. The action and conflict will be coming along quite soon, though. Sorry but Don doesn't wriggle out of things in this fic. Neither does Raph. :-/ But, as always, there is a happy ending.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2 -Seeing is Believing-  
~~~_

"Come on. I'll give you the fifty-cent tour." She walked into the middle of the room. Pointing, she said, "There's the kitchen. That door over there's the bathroom. We're standing in the living room. And I sleep in there. That's pretty much it."

Raphael laughed at her flippant tone. "Nice place."

Ann shrugged. "It's quiet. And it's all I need, with just Bailey and myself." Bailey had gone to lie on a cushion under the window in the living room. "Oh, I never took his harness off. Come, Bailey." The dog came over obediently, and Ann knelt.

"Ya don't use him in here?" Raph watched curiously as she undid the buckles.

"Nope. I know the apartment well enough, I don't need help," she said, smiling up at Raph while she slid the harness off. His heart caught in his throat. He couldn't get used to the way she seemed to look at him.

"Why'd ya call 'im Bailey?" he asked.

"Oh…" she smiled. "I'm a law assistant. There's a historical court in London, it was called "the old Bailey".

"Oh." _Geez, she's a brainiac, like Donny. _He shifted uncomfortably until she 'looked' away again. "Well… umm… can I help ya wit' anyt'ing?" he asked. "Wit' da coffee?"

"No, it's ok, I can manage. You can leave your coat on that chair by the door," she said over her shoulder, moving toward the kitchen. Raph shook his head. He wasn't about to give up his meager camouflage. "There're some stools there by the bar," she said. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Ok." Raph perched next to the small counter, watching her move confidently around the kitchen.

_Shell, it really is just like she can see,_ he thought.

She got out the coffee and filters, assembling them expertly. She took the carafe off the burner, and began filling it at the sink.

"Oh…" She almost dropped it, leaning against the sink, suddenly pale.

Raph was at her side in an instant. "Are ya ok? Mebbe I should take ya ta da hospital?"

"No… No, I'm all right, thanks." She swallowed hard, apparently trying not to throw up. Raph took a step back. Feeling his hand leave her waist, she reached out instinctively to catch hold of… Raphael's hand.

He gasped and tried to jerk away, but her fingers tightened, and she turned to face him. Her fingers moved against his skin and she frowned. She reached with her other hand, touching his hand with her fingers, feeling the shape and texture.

"I… I gotta go," he said, trying to disengage his hand from her grasp.

She held tighter. "No, wait. Raphael… I knew there was something… different… about you. I'm blind, not stupid. It's ok, really. Stay. Please." Raph hesitated. "But… Please, let me… let me see you." Her fingers moved against his hand again, making him flinch.

"I see by touching, Raphael. So your hand is… different. And… that… armor… You're not _wearing_ it, are you? It's… it's part of you, isn't it? Like… a shell. Raphael, who… are you?" Her focus was on her own hands now, as she concentrated on what she could feel under her fingertips.

"I… I can't tell ya." But he didn't take his hand away. Something about the way her delicate fingers clung to his kept him frozen in place. She wasn't flinching, wasn't pulling away in disgust or fear.

"I understand why you don't trust people," she said softly. "You're different. People… some people… might not understand. People are scared of what they don't understand." She finally let go of his hand. Raph half-turned to go, but something in her tone stopped him. "People are scared of me sometimes, too."

"Why would anybody be scared o' ya?"

"Why are _you_ afraid of me?"

"I ain't scared!"

"You're running away."

"I… I ain't runnin."

She smiled. "So, you'll stay?"

Raph shook his head, a smirk crossing his face. He was defeated and he knew it. "Fer a little while. I gotta get home. My brother's sick."

"Oh, you have a family? That's cool. Just one brother?" She turned back to fill the carafe, and poured the water into the coffee pot.

"Three, actually. One's married. And our father."

She sighed, smiling. "It must be great to have family to go home to."

"Yer here alone?"

"Yes. My mother died when I was young, and my father…" she trailed off, an unreadable expression passing over her face. "Well, I don't like to talk about him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy. I've got this place, and Bailey."

"Do ya… work 'r somet'in?"

"Yes, I'm an assistant in a law firm downtown, Sisenstien and Partners."

"I never heard of it," said Raph.

She smiled. "Most people haven't," she said. "We handle mostly medical law, advising doctors accused of malpractice, things like that. I take dictation and type letters for Daniel. It was good of him to keep me on after…"

Her hand strayed to her cheek again, where a bruise was beginning to form. Raphael watched, and frowned as he noticed a thin scar just above her cheekbone.

"After what?"

"After I became blind," she said softly, turning away. She began assembling cups.

"I started at the firm right out of high-school, doing some filing and paperwork. I was in college, pursuing a law degree, and this was a good job for someone on that career track. I'd been working for him for about a year before… Well, before I lost my sight. After I got out of the hospital, Daniel, my boss, paid for me to be re-trained. I could type pretty fast before that. With a text-recognition program, the computer 'talks' to me and tells me what I've typed. I don't have to be able to see to take dictation and to write his letters."

"Wow. My brother, Don, would love dat," said Raph, fascinated. "He's really inta all dat geeky stuff."

She laughed. "It sure makes my life easier."

"So, how long…" Raphael stopped, realizing he was about to ask a rude question.

"How long have I been blind? Almost three years," she said softly.

"Oh."

"What do you like in your coffee?"

"Umm ya got any milk? An' sugar?"

"Sure do." She got a carton of milk out of the refrigerator, and fetched a spoon from the drawer. She set it down, nudging a bowl toward Raphael. He helped himself to the additives that made the black liquid tolerable as a beverage.

Ann sipped her black coffee, smiling as Raph's spoon clinked against the cup.

"What's wrong with your brother?" she asked. "You said he's sick."

"Donny's gotta cough," said Raph softly. "He's had it fer a while now, an' it's not gettin' better. He needs medicine…" he trailed off. _Stupid. She don't wanna hear about dis._

"I know what that's like." Ann sighed. "Meds are expensive, huh? And I suppose you don't have insurance."

"Nope." Raphael almost laughed. _What agent would insure _us?_ Aside from bein' giant turtles, imagine da premiums. One fight wit' da Foot, an' they'd go broke payin' da hospital bills._

Ann shook her head. "Sometimes the medical industry sucks," she grumbled. "I was lucky. I was a minor, so I was still covered by my father's insurance. They did everything they could."

"What happened?"

Ann moved her head as if she would glance at him. "Oh… It was… My optic nerve got separated from my brain, essentially. My eyes are ok, just not… connected. Kinda like unplugging the VCR from the TV."

"Oh." He pretended not to notice that she failed to elaborate on exactly _how_ her optic nerve got separated.

"Well, it happens," she said, somewhat defensively.

Raph choked on his coffee, trying not to laugh. _It happens? Just like that? One day ya wake up an… Oh, well mebbe it's not funny. _

"What about you? How'd you get a… shell?"

Raph's laughter died in his throat. "I… ummm…"

"You don't like to talk about it, either?" she asked, with a sad smile.

"Well, it's not that, exactly," said Raph, flushing. He fiddled with his coffee cup. "It's just…"

"Goes along with that whole 'don't want anyone to see you' thing, huh? Are you… are you really… _that_ different?" she asked.

"Umm… yeah. I'm… pretty different." Raph said sardonically.

"Raphael," she sighed with exasperation. "This really isn't fair. You have no idea how frustrating it is to not be able to _see_ you. You're the first person I've _ever_ invited in to my place, and I don't even know what you look like."

"Well, if it makes ya feel any better, if ya could see me, I wouldn't o' come."

"No, it doesn't. Wait, you mean you wouldn't have helped me if I weren't blind?" She was frowning, and something like anger flickered through her brown eyes. "You didn't help me because you thought I was just some helpless, handicapped person, did you?"

Raph looked up, surprised. "Nah. I helped ya 'cause ya needed help," he said.

"I _hate_ it when people assume I'm helpless because I'm blind. I hate… being a _target_," she said. "And I hate that you feel safe with me because I'm _blind_. It's like… you don't trust me. You're just… taking advantage of my blindness."

"Wait a minute, I ain't takin' advantage of ya!" snapped Raphael, confused.

"Yes, you are. You're like me. You can't trust people, so I bet you're lonely a lot of the time. We… met. And we had a chance to talk, but you were going to run away before you realized I can't _see_ you. You feel safe, because I can't see you. That gives you the advantage over me."

"I… yer da one who wanted me ta come."

"Yes, I did. I practically insisted." Ann shook her head. "I'm sorry, Raphael. I don't mean to… I just get so angry sometimes." She rested her forehead in her hands in a gesture that reminded him so much of Leo, he almost laughed. "I hate not being able to see," she mumbled.

_You really don't trust anybody, do you, Raphael?_ An image of Austin, her hands on her hips, scowling at him, flashed through Raph's mind. She'd finally snapped, after weeks of trying to gain his trust.

_Not even your own family. _

That argument had led to a fight with Michelangelo.

Raph had accidentally hit Austin when she tried to intervene, and he'd run out of the Lair, horrified by his own action. Austin came after him. That awful night still brought a tinge of shame to his cheeks, but it had marked a turning point in their family. He accepted Austin now as a sister. His relationship with Austin had improved, but his natural suspicious nature hadn't changed, not really. He trusted Austin now, but the idea of allowing this woman to know, to _really_ know, just how different he was…

"Would… would it make ya feel better… if I… let ya… see me?" asked Raphael quietly.

Ann lifted her head, orienting on his voice. He was beginning to get used to the way she looked at him without really looking. "You… you would do that?"

"…Yeah. But… ya gotta promise never ta… ta tell anyone about me, Ann. An' ya… ya gotta promise not ta scream."

"What?" her face was pale. She took a step backward, as if she expected him to turn on her.

Raphael sighed. Already he'd scared her. "I ain't gonna do not'in. Ya just… gotta promise not ta scream. When ya see… how… how _different_ I am."

Ann nodded, and stepped forward again. "I… I promise."

"Are ya sure? I could just go."

"No! No, please, Raphael. Don't leave." She stood up, and came around the counter, approaching him.

Raphael trembled slightly, his eyes widening behind his mask. _Oh, dis is a bad idea… why'd I say I'd let her touch me, anyway? Dis is kinda creepy…_

Slowly, hesitantly, she held out her hand. "Raphael, you don't have to… if you're uncomfortable…"

"No, it's ok," he said, standing like a statue.

She didn't move, and he realized she was waiting for something. Slowly, uncertainly, he reached out, brushing her hand with his fingers. She instinctively took his hand in her own, but again there was no flinch, no drawing back. Raphael stood, his nerves strung tight as violin strings, as her fingers played gently over the back of his hand. She traced his three fingers with her own, her brow furrowed with concentration.

"Your skin is so cool… and… almost like… leather," she said softly.

"It's green," he growled.

Her eyes snapped up toward him, going wide with shock, but her fingers still moved against his hand and wrist. Her face relaxed into a smile. "It's… nice."

Raphael felt himself flushing.

_Is dis how Mikey feels when Austin… Don't go there, Raph._ _She's just curious, dat's all. _

She frowned, feeling his sleeve. "You didn't take off your coat?"

"I feel better wit' it on," he said gruffly.

"It hides you," she said, nodding with sad understanding.

"I'll… take it off," he said. He shrugged it off his shoulders. Ann took it from him, laying it on the stool behind her without looking.

"May I?" she asked, laying her hand on his forearm.

"I guess…" he muttered, not sure what he was agreeing to. Her hand moved slowly up his arm. Her eyes widened as she felt his muscles, and Raph grinned in spite of himself.

_Yeah, they are pretty impressive, huh?_

"You lift weights." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, actually, me an' my bud, Casey."

Her fingertips brushed the edge of his shell. She was frowning again. Raph moved instinctively but she gripped the edge.

"Wait, please." He went still. "Unless… you're uncomfortable?" She hesitated.

"Nah," he said. "It's… ok."

Her hands moved along the edge, feeling it. She stepped closer, reaching to touch his back.

"Oh! Oh, it's… it feels like…"

"Yeah. A turtle shell." He felt the vibrations as her fingers trailed lightly over the bumps that made up the heavy armor on his back and had to control a shiver.

"It's… beautiful," she breathed.

Raph froze. _Did she just call me…_?

She moved back around toward his front, laying a tentative hand on his plastron. She traced the edges, feeling the smooth plates that made up his chest covering. Slowly, her hands moved upward, until they rested lightly on his shoulders.

"Amazing," she said, her eyes shining. "Raphael may I… I mean, if you wouldn't mind… I'd… I'd like to see your face."

Raph's sharp intake of breath seemed loud in the quiet room. "I… I um…"

"It's ok." Her expression sagged. "You don't have to…"

"Umm, it's ok," said Raphael. Cautiously, he reached up, taking her wrist in two fingers, and moved her hand toward his face.

Slowly, carefully, she put both hands on his jaw, and moved them lightly across his face. She frowned when she touched the silken bandana that covered his eyes. "What's this?"

"My mask," he said simply.

"Could you… take it off?" she asked.

Wordlessly, Raph reached up and slipped his mask off, feeling almost as if he were standing naked before her. Well, he was _always_ naked, technically, but this… this felt so vulnerable, so… intimate. No one but his father and brothers ever touched him, except an occasional touch on the arm from April, or a rare hug from Austin, and no one… no one _ever_ touched him like this.

Her fingers played across the sides of his head, feeling the shape, smoothing over his skin, discovering the scars left by old battles. Finally, she withdrew.

"Thank you," she said softly. Raph slipped his mask back on. "So…" she smiled a little shakily. "So you really are a giant turtle?"

"Yep." Raph waited tensely. _Ok, so ya know what I am. Now what?_

"I really wish I could see you," she said wistfully. "You know, with my _eyes_. You're amazing."

"Nah, I ain't nothin' special," said Raphael gruffly, feeling pleased in spite of himself.

"Are you kidding? I bet your skin is the most beautiful green…" she sighed. "I've always loved green."

"Is it weird, seein' stuff wit' yer hands?" asked Raphael, blushing a deeper shade.

"Sometimes. Mostly it's frustrating. People are a lot more comfortable being _looked at_ than touched," said Ann with a sigh. "Raphael, thank you. I really appreciate your trust. And, I promise, I will not tell _anyone_, not ever, that I met a giant turtle in Central Park. Not that anyone would believe me," she added with a smirk.

Raphael guffawed. "T'anks. Well, I really gotta get goin'."

"So soon?" Ann looked disappointed.

"Well, I wanna check on Don, ya know?"

"Your brother. I understand. Will… Will I ever see you again?"

"Well…"

Ann snickered. "Ok, let me re-phrase that…"

"Yeah." Raph laughed. "Yeah, I guess I could stop in some time. Ya know, ta check on ya. If ya want me to."

"I'd like that. I really would."

"T'anks fer da coffee."

"Thank you, Raphael. For everything." She smiled again.

"I'm goin' now, ok? I'll go out da window, so make sure ya lock it behind me," he said.

"Yes, Sir." Ann saluted, and Raph smirked.

_Hmm, smart, cute and funny. An' she ain't screamin' an' runnin' away from me. I guess dis girl's all right._ He grabbed his coat and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Don

**A/N: Sorry, Donatello fans. Really. But this illness, like Lazarus', will not end in death. Have faith. :)**

**Oh, and for you Don fans out there, I strongly recommend DuckiePray's fics, Broken_, _and the sequel, Sacrifice. They are amazing epics focused on our favorite purple-banded turtle, Donatello.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3 -Don-  
~~~_

"Mikey. Hey, Mikey. Wake up." Leonardo shook his younger sibling's shoulder. "Bro, it's your turn to sit with Donny."

"Huh? What? Not now, Austin, 'm sleepin'…"

"Mike, Austin's working tonight. She picked up that late shift at the Club, doing janitorial work, remember? Come on, Mike. Wake up. Michelangelo!"

The sleepy turtle shifted, groaning in his sleep, but his eyes stayed firmly closed. Leonardo sighed. It looked like he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, between Raphael going out on patrol and Michelangelo's refusal to wake up and take his turn sitting with their ill brother. He slipped out of Mikey's room and headed for the lab.

"Whatcha doin' up, Fearless? Ain't it Mikey's turn ta sit wit' Don?" Raphael's entrance had been so silent, Leonardo actually whirled, momentarily startled by the voice. He heard his brother chuckle.

"Ya _must_ be tired, Leo, if I could sneak up on ya."

"Mikey won't get up," said Leonardo straightening from the defensive crouch he'd taken.

"He's exhausted. He's been pullin' all-nighters wit' his work. Leo, go ta bed. I'll sit wit' Don fer a while," said Raphael quietly. Leonardo opened his mouth to refuse, but a yawn overtook him. Raph smirked, and Leo shook his head in frustration.

"Oh, ok. Just make sure you wake Mikey up in a little while, ok? He shouldn't be allowed to skip his turn."

"Ok, Bro. Get some sleep," said Raph, heading for Donny's lab.

Donatello lay on the bed they'd set up in the med-lab when he'd become too weak to climb the stairs without becoming winded.

"Hey, Bro," whispered Raph, pulling a chair over. He touched his brother's forehead; frowning at the heat he found radiating there. For a moment, he debated going to ask Leonardo when the fever had shown up, but he decided against it.

_Let 'im sleep_.

Raph fetched a washcloth and dampened it with cool water. When he came back to the lab, Donatello was moaning softly, twitching and twisting in his sleep. Raph came quickly to his side, and laid the cool cloth over his head. Don flinched, but soon settled down into the pillow with a slight shiver. His tense expression eased a bit, and his breathing deepened and slowed.

_Ah, shell, Donny, we're gonna hafta find a way ta get da meds ya need. Ape says ya need somethin' stronger dan jus' penicillin, but they're expensive. She's offered ta get 'em fer ya, but ya keep refusin'. Looks ta me like ya ain't gotta choice. Ya gotta have the stronger stuff. Ya ain't gettin' better on what we got._

Raph brushed gentle fingers over his brother's hand, noticing for the first time the subtle differences. Don's hands were more delicate, not as calloused and scarred. Part of that was the difference in weaponry the two turtles favored. Raph's sais were designed for close fighting, which put his hands in danger more often, while Don's bo could be used to keep his opponents at a greater distance. He found himself wondering, if Ann could feel his brother's hands, which she would prefer.

_Donny's skin is smoother,_ he thought. _But she didn't seem ta mind da muscles. _A smirk turned up the edges of his mouth. _An' she liked my shell. _

"Raph?" Donatello's voice was a croak.

Raphael sat up, jerked out of his reverie. "Sorry, Don. I didn't mean ta wake ya. How're ya feelin'?" Raph let go of his brother's hand and leaned forward to peer into Don's bare face. 

_Shell, bro, ya look so vulnerable without yer mask, so helpless._

"No, 's ok… thirsty…" A series of racking coughs had Donatello half-sitting, turning to one side, clutching at his throat and gasping for air.

Raph grabbed his shoulder, supporting him. He could feel Donatello's body shuddering with each spasm. He grabbed a small basin, set there for the purpose, from the desk, pressing it into Donatello's shaking hands. Don nodded his thanks, gagging. Finally he spit out a wad of greenish phlegm into the basin. He cleared his throat, gasping for air.

"Jus' take it easy, Don," said Raph, helping his brother lie back down. "Take it easy, now. I'll get ya dat water, ok? Ya gonna be ok fer a minute?"

Donatello didn't attempt to answer, just nodded. He lay back on the pillow, shivering and sweating.

Raphael could hear him wheezing as he tried to draw air into his lungs. He made the mistake of glancing down into the basin, and felt his stomach turn over. _Gross_. Then he looked again. The green wad was tinged… with red. Donatello was beginning to cough up blood.

_Ok, Don. Dat's it, I'm talkin' ta April. Ya've been pretendin' ta be ok wit' her, even though she knows somethin' more's wrong wit' ya dan jus' a cold. She _knows_, Don, and ya ain't bein' fair ta her, not lettin' her help. Yer not bein' fair ta _us_._

He strode from the lab, throwing the fridge door open angrily and grabbing a bottle of water. He snatched a straw from the drawer and practically ripped the top off the bottle. Jamming the straw through the neck, he carried it back to the lab.

Outside the door, he paused, drawing a deep breath and calming himself, before walking in, holding the bottle out to Donatello. For a moment, Raph thought Don had fallen back to sleep, he lay so quiet, so still, but the brown eyes flickered open when he approached and Don raised his head.

"Th… thanks, bro," he rasped, setting off another, but less severe, coughing fit.

"No problem, Don. How're ya feelin'?"

"A little better."

Raph shook his head. He could see the lie in the way Donatello couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Yer not ok, Donny."

Don sipped the cool water slowly through the straw. It was an effort for him to even swallow. He grimaced. "I'll be fine, Raph. I just need rest."

"Don…"

"Raph, we've been over this. I'm doing all I can. I'm taking the maximum dosage of the antibiotics. I'm going to beat this."

Raph just shook his head. He'd seen that determined glint in his brother's eyes often enough to know arguing would be a waste of breath. Besides, he didn't want to upset Don. Not right now. Whenever he tried to yell, it set off the coughing again. The last thing Don needed was more of those coughing fits. They came with enough frequency on their own, without Raphael inducing them with arguments.

Raph watched as his brother's chocolate brown eyes slid closed again. He waited until his breathing was deep and even before he shifted, intending to stand up, but an olive-green hand twitched out and caught his wrist.

"Raph?" Don's eyes didn't open. His mouth hardly moved.

"Yeah, Donny?"

"Don't… don't go. Please."

"I ain't goin' nowhere, Don."

Raphael settled back into the chair, feeling his brother's grip on his arm loosen. Don's breathing was ragged, strained. He coughed again, but this time the spasms were weaker, not so violent, but somehow they were almost worse, deeper in his chest. Raph scowled. These attacks were coming more frequently now. Even Splinter's herbal mixtures couldn't ease his bouts of troubled breathing.

"Ya want me ta get some o' Splinter's tea?" he asked.

Donatello shook his head slightly. "No." The word was a short gasp. He was using all his strength to breathe now. In. Out. In. Out.

Raphael put his hand on his brother's shell, wishing he could breathe _for_ him. Anything to ease the obvious struggle.

"Where… did… you… go… tonight?"

"Don, don't try ta talk…"

"Want… to… know… Raph."

"Well, ya know, I just went topside fer a little while. Patrolled a bit, busted some street kids… nothin' special. Nothin' dangerous."

"Where? What… did you… see?" Don's eyes flickered open. He looked at his brother with something like longing. "Tell… me."

Understanding dawned, forming a lump in Raphael's throat. Donatello hadn't been out of the Lair in three weeks. He hadn't seen the sun or felt the breeze. He wasn't just asking his brother where he'd been; he wanted a description, details, to augment his own memories of the outdoors.

"Oh… umm, well I went ta Central Park. It's nice, ya know? Da leaves are startin' ta come on da trees, an' da bushes are finally greenin' up. Dem yellow flowers Ape likes are bloomin'…"

"Daff…o… dils," rasped Donatello smiling faintly. "Got… to pick… some… for her."

"I'll get 'em, Donny," said Raphael quietly. "Tonight, when I go back out, I promise. Mebbe she'll come over, ya can give 'em ta her yerself."

Every spring, Donatello would go topside, just once, on his own. He went to Central park, and picked a bouquet of daffodils for their redheaded friend. Don took just one flower from a few of the dozens of flowerbeds in Central Park. No one ever noticed a single flower missing from a bed, and April's expression of joy when Don presented her with the flowers made the hours of sneaking around the park worth it for the purple-banded turtle.

"Thanks… Raph." Don rasped. Another coughing fit shook him. Raphael waited for it to subside. Don moved, shifting to lie on his side. Raphael helped him, taking the edge of his shell and supporting him as he turned. Don opened one eye a slit, and looked at Raph. "What… else?"

"What? Oh… Umm, well, these kids were tryin' ta steal a girl's dog. I scared 'em off."

"Dog?"

"Yeah. Big ol' white dog. Ya shoulda seen da teeth on 'im. I don't know why Bailey didn't jus' bite 'em, da punks…"

"Bailey?" Both eyes were open now, staring at Raphael shrewdly.

Raph looked away, blushing. "Yeah… Well, she was callin' 'im."

"You… talked…" Another coughing fit. Between gasps, Don tried to speak. Raph put his hand on his brother's shell, feeling helpless.

"Yeah, I talked ta her," said Raph softly. "I talked ta her a little. It's ok, Don. She… she didn't see me."

"…Sure?"

"I'm sure, Don." Raph smirked. He caught his brother's suspicious expression and sighed. "Don, she didn't see me. She's blind." Donatello's eyes widened, and Raphael smirked. "See, I was safe."

Don just shook his head. "Raph… you… be careful…" he rasped. "Bro… I… need…" He rolled onto his plastron, gasping for breath.

"Take it easy, Donny. What do ya need? More water? Some tea?" Raph fought down panic. Don held up his hand, gasping for breath. Instinctively, Raphael grabbed it, holding it firmly as if he could anchor his brother. Finally the spasms stopped long enough for Don to draw breath. He rocked back onto his side, looking up into Raph's eyes.

"I need… you… to… be safe. Take care… of the… family."

"Donatello…"

"Promise… me."

"O' course, bro," said Raph sadly, squeezing Donatello's fingers. He met the younger turtle's eyes, and saw the resignation, the acceptance there.

"Donatello…" he breathed, feeling hot tears sting his eyes. "Yer gonna be ok."

Don closed his eyes, and lay back on the pillow. "…Yeah."

"_Damnit_, Donny," Raph wanted to stand up, to storm off, but his brother's hand still gripped his own, holding on as if Raph was his anchor, his rock. He couldn't let go, couldn't abandon his brother.

"'s ok, Raphy," whispered Don. His eyes slid closed.

"It's _not_ ok, Don. Yer gonna get better, ya hear me? Ya got to. We need ya, bro. We need ya back."

"'m tired."

"Donny…" Raph touched his brother's shoulder, realizing with a shock that his skin was cool and clammy under his fingers. There was no response from the purple-banded turtle. He was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4 Prince Charming

**A/N: Ok, don't shoot me. You get back to Donny in the very next chapter. Geesh. It's not like I'd kill him off. April might, though. He's a lousy patient. heh**

**Since so many of you are reviewing my fics, I'm going to share the love: Be sure to read (and review!) my beta-readers' fics: raphfreak has _Jailed_ going right now, a must-read third in her Behind Bars series, (as well as a couple other AWESOME Raph-centric fics) and 54Viruses' _Runaway_ is in progress, another fun read.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4 -Prince Charming-  
~~~_

Ann buckled Bailey's harness on with extra care. It would never do to have the big dog slip out of the leather straps, with so many street punks seemingly bent on stealing him lately. She frowned.

"I guess our midnight strolls into Central Park are going to have to be on hold for a while, boy," she said aloud. "Even if Raphael shows up again, he can't fight off every teenager in the city." She smiled, remembering the feel of his skin under her fingers, the rippling bulges of his biceps, the way the skin laid smooth and cool over his muscles…

_It almost seems like a dream, but there were two cups waiting to be washed on the counter this morning. He was real, standing right here in my apartment. Amazing. I wonder if I'll ever meet him again?_ A shiver ran down her spine. _Although I suppose I should be grateful I got to meet him once. I have a feeling not many people have that privilege._

"Come on, Bailey. Heel," she said. Bailey gave an excited little yip. He loved going to the office. Ann shook her head. "Heel," she gave the command more firmly, and the dog stopped dancing and stood still next to her. "Ok, boy, let's go," she said softly. She felt his bushy tail brush her leg as he wagged, and they started off down the stairs.

At street level, Ann walked confidently, letting Bailey steer her around the other pedestrians. In just a few blocks, they reached her office. She felt the cool glass door under her fingertips and breathed a sigh of relief. _We're safe here. _

"Good morning, Ann."

"Good morning, Daniel," Ann replied, flashing her boss a smile.

"I've sent you over some letters for editing," said Daniel. Ann could see his smile in her minds' eye. "There's no rush, but I'd like them this week if possible."

"No problem. I can have them done this afternoon," said Ann.

"Good, good. And how's Bailey this morning?"

"Excitable," grumbled Ann. "He's a little wound up."

"Oh? Oh! Ann, what happened to your cheek? You've got a bruise."

She could picture his eyebrows rising, almost meeting the ridge of graying brown hair swept so perfectly across his forehead.

"Well, we had a little excitement last night," confessed Ann. "Some teenagers tried to snatch Bailey while we were walking in Central Park."

"Ann, you know I wish you wouldn't go out wandering so late at night," he scolded.

She just shook her head. "I'm not helpless, Daniel," she said. "And besides, we did fine, didn't we, Bailey?"

"You were able to get away from them?"

Ann smirked at the surprise in the man's voice. "We had a little help. I made a new friend. His name is Raphael."

"Raphael?"

"Yes. He was sweet and kind, and very strong."

She smiled, remembering Raph's hands.

"Ann…" She could hear the frown in his voice.

"Oh, relax, Daniel. He's a nice guy."

"I thought you didn't believe in nice guys."

"I didn't, until I met him." She grinned, moving through the office toward her desk. His hand touched her shoulder, and she turned to him expectantly. He was one of the few people who could touch her without her heart-rate speeding up.

"Ann…"

"It's ok. Really. Even Bailey liked him."

"Just promise me you'll stay safe."

"Daniel, you know me."

"Yes, I do. That's why I worry."

Ann smiled, stepping back and disengaging his hand from her shoulder. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself." She smiled in his direction before heading to her desk. Daniel didn't protest, just stepped aside to let her pass.

Bailey settled in to his spot next to her desk. Ann reached down, scratching his ears, before pushing the button that switched her computer on. She listened to the hum as the machine came on, and found the ear-buds, slipping them on so that Daniel wouldn't be disturbed by the chatter of her text-to-voice software. She heard the door open and close, and turned her face expectantly toward the footsteps she heard crossing the carpet.

"Good morning, Ann."

"Good morning, Jackie." Ann smiled. Daniel's secretary had arrived. The day could officially begin.

"I'll put on a pot of coffee," said Jackie. Ann heard her hanging up her jacket on the hook near the door. "You want some?"

"That'd be great," said Ann. She felt for her keyboard, and tapped the appropriate keys to start her e-mail program.

_Good morning, Ann_, intoned the mechanical voice. _You have 6 unread messages. Would you like to hear the first message?_

Ann listened as the voice asked if she wanted to open the attached file. She opened the reading program and listened as it dictated Daniel's letter. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she made corrections and cleaned up his grammar.

_Doctor Stulir? Hmm, where have I heard that name before? Wasn't he involved with the cybernetics team at the hospital? I'll have to ask Dr. Fletcher about him,_ mused Ann. _Daniel certainly does enough business with doctors and scientists. I suppose with the cost of malpractice insurance rising every day, they need a good lawyer to cover their backsides._

She soon finished editing the letters, and sent them back over to Daniel, before electronically filing copies away. The office had one cabinet of paper files. Almost everything was stored electronically. It was faster, cheaper, and more secure than keeping records in hard-copy form. Only necessarily physical documents like deeds and titles were kept in the cabinet now.

_I wonder what Raphael is doing today_, mused Ann. _He said he works out, with a buddy… Casey. He certainly must spend a lot of time at it. His arms were amazing. I've never felt so protected._ She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks at the memory. _I can't believe I let him carry me like that. Being carried by a giant turtle… it should be weird, but I felt so safe with him. I hope his brother will be ok…_

"Ann?" Jackie spoke softly beside her. Ann started, and turned to face Jackie, smiling. "Here's your coffee." Ann heard Jackie set the paper cup on her desk. She reached for it, carefully feeling the cup with her fingertips and getting her hand around it before trying to pick it up.

"Thanks, Jackie," said Ann gratefully. She blew carefully across the surface before taking a sip.

"No problem. How was your night? Holy crap, Ann, what'd you do to your face? I thought it was a shadow, but it looks like you've got a mark on your cheek."

"I'm ok, Jackie. It's just a bump." Ann hesitated to tell Jackie about the attack. She was excitable, and tended to make things into a bigger deal than they were. Ann heard Jackie cross the short distance to her own desk, and the creak of her leather chair as she sat down.

"So, what did you do last night?" Jackie's voice lilted with a smile.

"Well…" Ann paused for dramatic effect. "I met a guy."

"Really? Oooh, Ann, were you steppin' out on the town?" The chair creaked again as Jackie leaned forward. "Come on, spill! Where did you meet him? What's he like? Is he nice?"

Ann laughed. "Well, I met him in Central Park when Bailey and I were out walking."

"You were walkin' in Central Park again? What time was it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ann hedged. "Late I guess. The park's quieter after dark." _It's not as if I can really sleep most nights, anyway. _

"Girl, you are six-ways-from-Sunday crazy," Jackie's earrings jingled as she shook her head. "That park is a death trap after dark."

"I can't really see the difference," quipped Ann. She could imagine Jackie rolling her eyes at the joke.

"Well, go on. How'd you meet Prince Charmin'?" Jackie prodded.

Ann smiled. "Well, Bailey kind of, um… got away from me. Raphael found him, and brought him back."

"Bailey got away from you?" Jackie's voice dripped with suspicion. "Ann…"

Ann sighed. "Ok, well some street kids tried to take him, ok? That's how I got this bruise. It's really no big deal. Anyway, Raphael scared them off, and he helped me get home. We had coffee and talked. He's a really nice guy."

"Ann Louise Peters! Are you out of your _mind_?" Jackie's voice rose like a fire-siren. Ann winced. "You took a _complete stranger_ back to your place? You let him _into_ your apartment? You gave him coffee? _Girl_…"

"Jackie, it was _ok_, said Ann, holding up her hands in protest. "I told you, he's a _nice guy_. Really nice. And strong." Ann blushed. "He's got arms like Mike Tyson."

"Girl… Wait a minute. You felt his _arms?_ What else did you do?"

"Jackie!" Ann blushed. "Geez, what kind of girl do you think I am! I told you, he's nice. He let me see him, see his face."

"Really? On the first date and all? Wow."

"It wasn't a _date_, Jackie." Ann's face felt as though it was practically glowing now. "We just talked, and had coffee. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again," she added sadly.

"Oh, I bet you will, Ann. If it's meant to be," said Jackie firmly.

"I'm not exactly the best catch, Jackie," said Ann with a smile. "I mean, how many guys do you know who want to date a blind girl?" _Or turtles, for that matter. I wonder if he even likes human girls. Oh, this is ridiculous. _

"Anyway, I only met the guy one time! I'm not planning to see him again."

"Ann, he'd have to be crazy not to want to date you. Look at you, you're gorgeous and you've got a great job. You're funny and smart, and…" Ann heard Jackie's footsteps approaching, and the rustle of her clothing as she knelt next to her chair, so she was prepared when Jackie took her hands in her own. "You're one of the strongest people I know, Ann. This guy'd be _nuts_ to pass up on a chance to go out with you."

"Thanks, Jackie," said Ann quietly. Jackie sniffed, and let go of Ann's hand. She hurried back to her own desk. _She knows I don't like fuss,_ thought Ann grateful for her friend's retreat.

"Hey, if this Raphael shows up again, maybe you can ask if he has a brother," said Jackie wistfully.

Ann snorted. "I don't think he's really your type, Jackie."

"Why not? Is he ugly?"

Ann laughed out loud then. "Well, I can't say I got a good look at him…"

"Oh come on, Ann, you know what I mean."

Ann grinned. "Yeah, I know. No, actually… I wouldn't describe him as handsome, exactly. He doesn't have any hair, and he's kind of short and stocky. Not fat, he's all muscle." She trailed off.

"Ugh, bald and short? Sounds ugly to me. Definitely not my type." said Jackie.

"He's not ugly, Jackie," said Ann, with a smile. "If anything, he's… he's beautiful."

"Oh, girl, you've got it _bad_."

Ann turned her face toward Jackie, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks again. "You're crazy. I just met him. I might not ever see him again."

"You will, Ann, trust me. Prince Charming always shows up. If you're not careful, this guy'll come ridin' up on his white horse and sweep you off your feet."

Ann chuckled. "You're a romantic, Jackie. He's no Prince Charming. He's just a nice guy I met in the park." _Though, they say if you kiss a frog, he turns into a prince. I wonder what would happen if I kissed a turtle?_

Ann shook her head, smiling dismissively at her own thought. _Not that I'll ever get a chance to find out. He barely let me touch him last night, and I'm sure I'll never see him again. Too bad. He really is a nice guy._


	5. Chapter 5 Desperation

**A/N: A note about real-life labs. First, what Kevin tells Raph is true. Most programs only use the animals for a set period of time. If possible, they adopt out the animals when they're done, depending on the lab and what the animals were used for.  
Second: Labs, in general, do not accept strays. Dogs being "kidnapped" and sold to labs is, in general, an urban myth. In fact, most lab animals are bred for the purpose.  
There are good labs which treat the animals really well and have strong ethics, and there are those which are less humanely-oriented, but there are laws in place to ensure research animals get at least good care and vet treatment.  
I recommend educating yourself about the use of animals in our society, and strongly advocate humane ethical standards for the use and treatment of animals, but do be careful- there are a lot of websites which spread sensationalized and false information.**

**Anitech is not a typical lab as you'll see as the story progresses. **

***steps off soap-box* On with the story!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5 -Desperation-  
~~~_

"April? Dis is Raph."

"Hi, Raphael. What's up?"

"Ape… It's Donny. We… we need yer help." Raphael heard a sharp _crack_, and started, staring down at the shell-cell. He deliberately loosened his grip, scowling. He'd cracked the casing. _At least I didn't break da screen or not'in dis time._

"Raph, what's going on? Don said he was getting better…"

"He ain't, Ape. He's gettin' worse. He… he was coughin' up blood."

"_What?_" April's shriek made Raph wince. "I know he thinks the medicine is too expensive, but he's got to stop being so darn stubborn and accept help when he needs it. You tell him I'll be over tonight with the antibiotics, and I don't want to hear a word about the cost."

"April, I… I can't tell 'im," Raph closed his eyes.

"What? Why on earth not? Raph, is everything ok? Did you guys have a fight?"

"He's unconscious. He won't wake up."

"Oh… Oh no. How long, Raph?"

"Jus' a couple hours. Leo an' Sensei are wit' him now."

"Raph, what happened? How did he get this bad?"

"I… I dunno, April. I mean, I t'ought he was gettin' better, ya know? He said he was…" Raphael cursed silently. "I came in dis mornin', and sat wit' him…"

"Was he awake then?"

"Yeah. He woke up a little, an' talked. He kept coughin'." Raphael closed his eyes against the memory of the spasms shaking his brother. "He had a fever, he was sweatin', so I got him a wet cloth an when he woke up some water. He coughed real hard, an' had one o' those attacks, like he was havin' a hard time breathin', ya know? And den he laid down, an' went ta sleep, an' I couldn't wake him up again."

"It sounds like pneumonia," said April, sounding grim. "He's going to need IV antibiotics. He _should_ be in a hospital…" She trailed off. "I'll see what I can do. I wish he'd let me get the antibiotics sooner. Getting medicine to be administered through an IV is going to be more… challenging."

Raphael winced, certain April had been about to say "expensive".

"How much, Ape?"

"What?"

"How much is da medicine gonna cost?"

"Raph, I…"

"April, please. Tell me."

"I… don't know, Raph." she sighed. "I wish you wouldn't worry about it. Tell Don not to worry. You guys are my _family_."

"I know, Ape, but Don's gonna worry about it, so I gotta. He can't get better if he's fussin' about how much we owe ya."

"You don't owe me _anything._"

"T'anks, Ape, but ya know we'll pay ya back, somehow. Can ya…" Raphael swallowed. He hated asking, for anything. But Don needed those drugs. "Can ya… come soon?"

"I'll be there just as quickly as I can, Raphael."

"T'anks."

"Anything for you guys, Raph. You know that."

"Yeah." he sighed. "I know. 'Bye, Ape."

"I'll see you soon."

He snapped the shell-cell closed with a sigh. Leonardo came out of the lab, walking purposefully toward him. Raph straightened. "How's he doing, Leo?"

"The same. Sensei got him to wake up a little. He opened his eyes, but he went right back to sleep. His fever's pretty high. Did you get a hold of April?"

"Yeah. She's gonna try ta get 'im some IV antibiotics. Somethin' stronger."

"I just hope it'll be enough," said Leo softly.

Raph scowled. "He's gonna be ok, Leo."

Leonardo didn't answer; just put his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Raphael hated the helpless, haunted look in Leonardo's eyes. He shook off his hand.

"He's _gonna_ be ok. I'm goin' out."

"Raph…"

"What, Fearless?" Raph met his brother's eyes with a glare that would've had anyone else scrambling for cover.

Leonardo just shook his head. "Just… be careful out there. We need you."

Raphael nodded. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the Lair.

***

Raphael practically flew over the rooftops. _Oh, Donny… I wish ya were here, bro… I wish we were goin' on one o' yer borin' junkyard runs, wit' me jus' taggin' along ta keep ya outta trouble. I wish… Hey, what was _dat_?_

Raphael slid to a stop, and crouched, peering over the edge of the roof into the alley below. After a moment, he saw movement. A teenage boy was kneeling, holding out his hand, staring intently into a pile of boxes.

"Come on, boy. Come on out now. I ain't gonna hurt ya…" The kid edged forward.

Raph's eyes narrowed. The kid was holding a belt in his hand. He'd slipped the end through the buckle, forming a loop. He held it close to his body, as if he were trying to hide it. Suddenly the kid lunged, and Raphael heard a frightened yipping.

_What is it wit' these kids and dogs_, wondered Raph. The night had been quiet. _Might as well see what he's up to. _ He dropped down the fire escape, landing lightly in the alley and fading back into the shadow of the building. He watched as the boy slipped the belt over the neck of a struggling, raggedy-looking dog.

"Come on, now, ya mutt. Don't you bite me!" The kid grabbed the dog's muzzle. Raph heard a muffled yelp, and his hands tightened on his sais. Still… He wasn't about to reveal himself over a mangy stray. He watched as the boy lowered the trembling animal to the ground, tugging him gently forward with the make-shift leash. "Come on, boy. I know somebody who wants ya."

"Whatdaya t'ink yer doin' ta dat dog?" Raph kept his voice low and menacing.

"What?" the kid jumped about a foot in the air. "Who's there?" His eyes scanned the alley, wide and nervous.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya, Kid. I just wanna know what yer doin' ta dat dog? It ain't yers. So what're ya doin' wit' it?"

"I… I'm just taking it to the lab. They're paying good money for dogs like this."

"Lab?" A low growl sounded in Raphael's throat.

"Yeah. Anitech Labs, downtown. Word on the street is, they're paying fifty bucks a pop for little dogs like this one, and more for bigger dogs."

"You'd sell da poor little guy fer fifty lousy bucks?" snarled Raphael.

"They'll take care of him," said the kid indignantly.

"They'll _experiment_ on 'im." Raph's voice rose with anger. "They'll cut 'im up and pump 'im full o' chemicals…"

"It's not _like_ that," said the kid, sounding exasperated. "People _think_ that's what happens to lab animals, but it's not true. My sister goes to the University of Illinois, she works in the lab there, an' she told me. They take good care of the animals. They get good food and veterinary care."

"Really? I didn't know dat," said Raph, honestly surprised. _Mebbe it's only mutants who get tortured, starved an' dissected fer no good reason._

"Yeah. That's why they need so many animals," said the kid. "They have to keep replacing them. The tests aren't valid if they could be affected by previous research on the animals. They have to have new specimens each time. Anitech is studying new medications. The studies they're doing are the final step before human testing, so there's hardly any risk to the animals. It's just a formality for the FDA. When the studies are done, they adopt them out. Most of the animals are only in the program six weeks or so."

"Huh. You said Anitech, right?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I'm going now. It was… nice talkin' to you. Bye." The kid started to walk out of the alley, glancing warily over his shoulder as if he half-expected an attack. Raph let him go. As soon as the kid was out of sight around the corner, Raph took to the rooftops. Employing his ninja skills of stealth, he followed the boy.

_Might as well find out if he's tellin' da truth. It ain't like I got anyt'in better ta do tonight. _

He watched through narrowed eyes as the boy took the dog up to a rear entry-door. He knocked, and a man in jeans and a tee-shirt came out. He smiled when he saw the boy. The boy slipped the belt off the dog's neck, and the man bent down, scooping the trembling animal up.

"Thanks, Kevin. He looks like he's been on the streets a while, but I think he'll be ok. We'll get him fixed right up."

"Great. Sorry he's a little skinny."

"Well, he's a stray. You're doing him a favor, believe me." The man smiled. "Besides, the dogs you bring in are in better shape than a lot of the ones we get. Some of them we can't even use by the time they've been man-handled by the local teenagers. Here's your money."

Raphael's eyes widened as he saw the man hand over the bills.

"Thanks, Brian! I'll be back with another one as soon as I can."

"We can use all the dogs we can get. Thanks again, Kevin." The young man disappeared back into the building.

_Huh. It sure _looks_ ok. Hmm… I wonder, if I wore a disguise, if I could… But I'd be riskin' lettin' dat guy see me. Still… they pay in cash, an' da alley's pretty dark. I bet he doesn't look too close at da guys bringin' him da dogs. _

Raphael knelt there for several hours, and watched the man purchase more strays from various teenagers who came to the door. Finally he stood up, and took off toward the junkyard. He had hunting to do.

Raphael found a length of somewhat clean and sturdy rope, and began picking his way among the piles of trash. He moved away from the metal scrap yard where Donatello found most of the parts he needed, and toward the smellier land-fill part of the dump. Before long he spotted several strays poking around the piles. He moved silent as a shadow, and snatched up the first dog before it knew what had grabbed it. The animal squirmed, whimpering in his hands.

"Sorry, Pup, but my bro needs those meds," said Raph softly, looping the rope around the dog's throat. "Take it easy now, I ain't gonna hurt ya…" He carried the struggling animal across the dump, and knelt setting it on its feet. It turned to face him, its tail tucked between its legs, but the rope kept it from backing up far. Raph held out his hand as he'd done with Bailey. The dog stretched its nose forward timidly, and gave his hand a sniff. It's tongue came out and brushed Raph's fingers with a tentative lick. The tail came unglued from its rump, and it gave a few slow wags. Raph grinned.

"See, doggy, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Now, ya stay right here, ok, while I go git a couple o' yer buddies." He tied the dog carefully to the fence, and went back to the piles. Soon he'd caught three more dogs in the same way, and used up his supply of rope.

Raph was nervous, leading the foursome down the street, but they walked along well enough. He stuck to the darker alleys on his way over to Anitech. Raph knocked on the door, as he'd seen Kevin do, and stepped back, allowing the shadows to further cloak his trench coat covered form. The dogs milled around his legs, content to sniff and lick and growl quietly at one another. The door swung open, and Raph swallowed hard.

"Hi. I… I got some dogs fer ya," he said hoarsely. The man, Brian, frowned, peering at him in the dark.

"They look good," he said finally with a shrug. "You're sure they're strays, right? We don't need legal hassles."

"Yep. I got 'em down by da dump."

"Good, good." Brian wasn't looking at him anymore. He was kneeling, catching one of the dogs in his hands and examining its teeth. "These will do just fine." He reached into his pocket, counting out bills from a small wad.

Raph's eyes widened behind his mask. "How many dogs're ya buyin'?"

The man's eyes snapped up toward him, and Raph stepped back, deeper into the shadows.

"I mean, if I can git ya some more, do ya want 'em?"

"Yes, sure," said Brian, his brow furrowing. "As many as you can catch, as long as they're relatively healthy and aren't already owned."

"Ok."

The man took hold of the makeshift leashes, and Raph released the ropes. "Don't you want your money?" The man peered into the darkness, trying to make out the indistinct form before him.

"Jus'… set it on da ground," said Raph quietly.

"Oooo-K. Whatever." Brian set the cash down on the pavement. "If you'll wait a minute, I'll bring your… umm, leashes back."

"I'll wait here."

Brian disappeared into the building. Raph waited until he returned with the ropes, set them down on the ground next to the cash and went back inside before stepping forward to retrieve the money. He smiled, slipping the bills into his pocket. This was a piece of cake.


	6. Chapter 6 Opportunity

_Chapter 6 -Opportunity-  
~~~_

Ann walked through the park, listening to the voices of the kids playing nearby. She heard the soft roar of wheels on the pavement, and stepped aside as a skater zipped past.

_Central park is different in the daytime,_ she thought. _So many people… I prefer the quiet of night. I wonder if Raphael is here today. Probably not. I imagine he can't just wander around in the daytime. Sometimes I wish _everyone_ were blind. It would really level the playing field. _Bailey tugged at the harness, whimpering.

"What's the matter, Boy?" Ann reached down with her free hand to touch his head. She felt a vibration against her fingertips as a low growl sounded in his throat. Ann straightened, going tense. Not too many people would bother her. One look at Bailey's teeth was enough to change most villain's mind about her being easy pickings. The park being deserted in the dead of night had made the punks Raphael had chased off brave.

_But they won't try it now. Not in the daytime, with so many people around._ Bailey's growl turned to a whimper of greeting. Ann felt him tug at her hand, and she stepped forward reluctantly. _What on earth?_

"Ann! How nice to see you!" Doctor Alec Fletcher spoke from several yards away. Ann heard his soft shoes on the pavement as he approached, and caught the lingering scent of onion and pastrami.

"Hello Doctor. Stepping out for lunch?" she asked with a smile.

"How did you know?" he asked, incredulous.

"You had pastrami," she said with a grin.

He laughed self-deprecatingly. "You caught me," he said. "I can't resist a good pastrami on rye. How have you been?"

"I'm doing really well."

"Getting over your anxieties?"

"Well…" Ann shook her head a bit sheepishly. "I'm still not entirely comfortable in a crowd."

"This area of the park is hardly crowded, Ann," said Doctor Fletcher quietly.

She sighed. He knew her too well. "I know. But we can't come out at night anymore… at least not for a while. Some kids tried to steal Bailey a couple weeks ago."

"My goodness, Ann, what happened?" His voice rose with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine. A very kind… man stepped in and stopped them."

Doctor Fletcher didn't seem to notice her hesitation. "I'm just glad you're all right," he said. "Actually, I was going to give you a call this week."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A doctor in my field is doing some amazing research. He's coming to a point where his work may be applicable, in a limited scope, to human subjects."

"You mean he's looking for guinea pigs." Ann smiled to take the sting out of her words.

Doctor Fletcher laughed. "My dear Ann, always so honest," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, in a sense, he is in need of test subjects. He's been working in cybernetics mainly, but he's also done some work with nerve regeneration."

"You mean like… the optic nerve?" Ann tried to keep her voice steady, but suddenly she felt light-headed.

"Yes. Listen, Ann, why don't we sit down. There's a bench right here, about six feet to your right. You look awfully pale all of a sudden." He took her by the arm and led her gently to the bench. "Here." He took her hand and guided it to touch the back of the bench. Ann sank down. Her hands were shaking.

"Doctor Fletcher, you told me my eyesight could not be restored." _I'm going to be sick_, she thought.

"I told you with current methods at the time, I couldn't do anything, Ann. Doctor Stulir's research is new. He's made advances. His articles on cybernetics technology alone… Ann, I'm not making any promises. I'm not even certain I should offer you any real hope. But this could be an opportunity. It's… something to think about."

_Stulir. Daniel does some legal work for him_ She didn't voice her thought. Confidentiality demanded silence. Ann took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "What are the risks?"

"The same as any surgery. There are always risks. Any time you're under general anesthesia, there's a chance you might not come out of it. And of course, there's the risk of infection, the risk of something going wrong…"

"I know all that," said Ann quietly. "Ok, so, the benefits?"

"There's a chance, a very slim chance mind you. The methods have been very promising in dogs, but their eye structure is much simpler than our own…"

"A chance of _what_, Doctor?" Ann's hand was tight on Bailey's harness. She knew the answer, knew what he was going to say, but she had to hear the words herself.

"There's a chance, a _chance,_ mind you, nothing more… There's a chance your sight… could be restored."

Ann swore softly. The doctor didn't comment, just waited.

"What do I need to do?"

"Ann, you know this isn't something you can just rush into. You'll need time to consider…"

"Doctor Fletcher, I was attacked in this very park, only two weeks ago because I'm _blind_. Someone had to come to my rescue, and thank goodness he did, because I don't know what would have happened to me if he hadn't. I've been blind for _three years_, and it isn't getting any easier. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"Ann…"

"I want to talk to him."

"I'll see what I can do." His fingers brushed her hand. "Ann, are you sure about this? You need to take some time, to think it through. It's a big step, and it might not even _work_."

"I'm sure, Doctor Fletcher." Ann let every ounce of her determination come out in her tone. "There are so many things I want to _see._"

_Including the face of the one who rescued me. I want to see Raphael._ Ann was surprised at the strength of her own determination.

"All right, Ann. I'll contact Doctor Stulir. He works out of a private lab downtown."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Are you going back to work, Ann? I could walk with you. The hospital's just a few more blocks past Mr. Sisenstien's office."

"No, I finished my work early today. I told Daniel I was taking the rest of the day off."

"All right. It was good to see you, Ann. I'll call you about that meeting."

"Thanks again, Doctor Fletcher."

She listened as the man stood up, and his footsteps faded away in the distance. She sat there, on that bench, for a long time.

_A chance to see again…a chance to see colors, to see the sunlight, not just feel it on my face. A chance to see the green of the grass, the blue of the sky. The faces of people I care about. _

Unbidden, the memory of rough-smooth skin and hard muscles came to her mind, tingling under her fingertips.

_I wonder what his eyes are like? I wonder what shade of green his skin is. I wonder what color that wonderful shell is… Oh, this is silly. Even if I get my eyesight back, I'll probably never meet him again. It's not as though he can just drop in for coffee. But he did say he'd check up on me. _

Ann felt warmth envelope her, as if his arms were surrounding her again. She smiled faintly, feeling more than a little foolish.

_I hope he does come back. There's so much I want to tell him. Like how excited I am about this opportunity. _

Ann stood up, drawing a deep breath. She was so used to the quiet of the park at night, the noise startled her as she came out of her reverie.

_Oh yeah, daytime. Kids. People skating, walking, riding, talking. Living, loving, laughing. I wonder what it's like, to just… be with someone._ She shook her head. _Not really an option for a blind girl. Who wants to date me? But maybe, if this procedure was successful…_ Ann shook her head. _I can't think like that. It's too soon. I don't even know if I'd be accepted into the program. There's no sense in getting excited over something that might never happen._

"Come on, Bailey," she said softly. "Let's go home."

***

Alec Fletcher whistled as he walked back to the hospital where he worked. Ann had been one of his favorite patients. He'd never met anyone with as much spunk and drive as she had.

_She breezed through the re-learning program and the occupational therapy,_ he remembered. _She was so quick to pick up new skills, and her senses heightened much more quickly than we'd expected. She showed very little reaction to the trauma she'd suffered. She's perfect for this study. I couldn't save her eyesight when she was referred to me three years ago, but perhaps I can help her get it back now._

Back at his desk, he tapped out a quick e-mail to the doctor he'd only met via the internet and telephone conversations.

_Devon: _

_Spoke to my former patient Ann today. She's a prime candidate for your procedure. The damage to her optic nerve is relatively recent, under five years old. There was a total, but very clean, separation. She developed almost no scar tissue, and there was no damage to her actual eyes._

_She seems eager to proceed. Call me if you're interested in meeting her. _

_-Alec_

Doctor Fletcher hit "Send", and turned away from his computer, his attention taken up with the needs of more current patients.

Across town, a huge computer screen flickered to life as Devon Stulir checked his incoming messages. He read the note from Alec Fletcher with interest. _Excellent,_ he thought. The keys clicking under his fingers, he searched, remorselessly hacking into city and hospital records.

_Ann Peters. Twenty-three years old. Address, hmmm… I know that part of town. Not far from Central Park. Not a nice neighborhood, but not gang territory either, as I recall. Students and seniors, mostly. How odd that a young woman, even a young _blind_ woman, would choose to isolate herself in such a place._

_No family to speak of. Mother dead, father in jail for… Well, my, my, isn't that interesting. _Stulir smiled, the scarred tissue around his eyes stiff.

_She works for… Sisenstien and Partners. Excellent. Daniel Sisenstien is in the employ of my Mistress. This will be perfect. No one will notice if she… disappears, should it become necessary. Daniel can be persuaded to keep his mouth shut. _

_Yes, Alec, I think your little Ann will do very well for my little project. Very well, indeed._


	7. Chapter 7 Conversation

**A/N: Yeah, Raph and Leo are actually... kind of... getting along. Since this is set sometime after the Winters incident, the boys have grown and matured. They still have their share of issues, but I've always believed they are a strong family who care about each other.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7 -Conversation-  
~~~_

Raphael got back to the Lair at around two AM. He tried to slip in quietly, but the glow of a candle and the scent of sandalwood told him he was expected.

"Hi, Leo," he said, walking into the living area. "You don't gotta wait up fer me ya know."

"I was up anyway." Leonardo sounded tired.

"How is 'e?"

"The same, about. April brought the medication. She's still here."

"Isn't it helpin'?" Raphael sank down on the couch. There was a peaceful air in the Lair, something about the dim lighting and quiet that made it possible for him to sit and talk to his brother without feeling the need to rankle Leo. Leonardo seemed to sense it as well.

"It'll take time, Raph." He sighed. "April said what she gave him is the strongest antibiotic her doctor friend was able to get. Anything stronger is only given to people while they're _in_ the hospital, under a doctor's direct supervision."

"So it's his last chance, huh?" Raph fought back the tears that stung his eyes.

"Sure sounds that way." Leonardo's voice was tired. So tired.

Raphael tried not to notice the dark circles under his brother's eyes. "Did April say how much it would cost?"

Leonardo gave Raph a three-second look before dropping his gaze.

"I… didn't ask." Shame tinged his tone.

"Leo," Raph said softly. "It's Ape. You know she's Ok wit' waitin'. We'll get da money."

"Raph, it's going to be a long time before Donny can work again," said Leonardo. He trailed off for a moment, looking into the distance as if seeing something bleak looming.

"If… well…" Leonardo shook his head. "Anyway, Austin offered to help, but that Boy's Club she works for doesn't pay much, and Mike…"

"Yeah."

Michelangelo had become wary of humans since being held prisoner by a man Karai had sold him to. He hadn't been injured when Leo, Austin and Don rescued him that day, almost a year ago, but his Cowabunga Carl job, with its noisy crowds and clutching children, was more than he could handle.

With Austin's gentle encouragement, he'd begun submitting his writing and artwork to magazines, finally pursuing his dream of becoming an author/illustrator, but publishing was a difficult industry to break into. While his work had received some very encouraging responses from editors, sales were still few and far between.

"Mikey got a check for that children's story today," said Leo with a smile.

"Dat's great!" said Raph, surprised.

"He signed it all over to April, " said Leo quietly. "Raph, she… didn't try to refuse. Those meds must've cost her a fortune, and Don's going to be on them for a while."

"Leo, it's gonna be ok…"

"I hate this! I hate having to ask her for things." Leonardo's voice rose with frustration. He leaned forward, resting his head in his palms.

"Leo… I got some money. Fer April. Fer Donny."

"What? Raph, that's great, but… how?" Leonardo stared at his brother with hope and confusion. Raphael pulled the wad of bills out of a hidden pouch in his belt and handed it over.

"Raph, there's almost five-hundred dollars here! How…" Leonardo's eyes narrowed, flicking to his brother.

"I… kinda… got a job," said Raph quietly. Leonardo kept watching him. Raph scowled, the peace quickly evaporating. "I ain't doin' not'in _illegal_, Fearless. Don't worry," he snapped.

"Of course you're not." Leo shook his head as if he'd never doubted it, but Raph didn't miss the flicker of relief that passed over his brother's face. Leonardo held the money out to Raphael. The red-banded turtle shook his head, irritated.

"_You_ give it to her," he said.

"Raph, I didn't…"

"Jus' do it Leo."

Raphael turned away. He knew that being able to pay April back would help soothe his brother's wounded dignity but he also didn't want to touch the money himself again. It felt… dirty, somehow, even though the boy had assured him the animals would be treated well, and the man who'd accepted them seemed kind enough.

_They're just strays,_ he thought, turning toward his own room. _An' Don's my brother._

"Hey, Raph?" Leonardo's voice stopped him. Raph heaved a heavy sigh, turning to face his brother.

_Here comes da lecture._ "Yeah, Leo?"

"You did good, Bro."

Raphael snorted. "'Night."

"Good night, Raph."

***

Raphael slept uneasily with strange dreams of dogs in cages down a long corridor. The furred faces stared imploringly at him from behind the cage doors as he walked past, but he could do nothing to free them. He came to a cage holding a large white German shepherd and paused.

_Bailey?_

The dog's eyes, instead of being their natural golden-brown color, were dark brown, reminding Raph of Ann's eyes looking at him from within the cage. Suddenly, they _were_ Ann's eyes. She looked at him from behind the bars. Raphael stared, realizing she was looking at him with a _seeing_ gaze. His breath caught in his throat as she stared, horror twisting her mouth into a silent 'o'. Tears slid down her cheeks and her fingers threaded through the cage door.

_Why, Raphael? Why?_ she whispered, and Raphael knew. _He_ had put her in the cage. He lunged forward to grasp at the door, to rip it away and set her free, but she gasped, jerking back to avoid touching him, cringing away. _Stay away!_ she whimpered. _Don't touch me! You're a monster!_

Raphael woke with a start. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his breath came in short, ragged gasps. There was wetness on his cheeks. He sat up in his hammock with a growl and glanced at the clock. Seven AM.

_Might as well get up, _he thought, not admitting for an instant that he couldn't close his eyes again, couldn't face the image of Ann pulling away from him, afraid of him. The very thought shot a sharp, hard pain stabbing through his chest.

_It's not like I care what she t'inks_, he told himself. _She's just some girl I hardly know._ He growled irritably as he heard Mikey's cheerful voice calling from outside his door.

"Hey, Raphy, you gonna get up? Austin's makin' egg an' bacon sandwiches."

"Yeah, yeah," Raphael grumbled but his heart lightened.

_Austin's like a sister ta me,_ he thought, _but she _loves_ Mike. She don't flinch away from him 'r anyth'ing. Shell, Don had ta sound-proof their room so they don't keep da rest o' us up at night. I guess at least _one_ girl out there don't t'ink we're freaks. Mebbe… _ Raphael shook his head, smirking at himself. He hopped down from the hammock, grabbing his belt and mask from a hook and tying them in place. He slid his sai into their holsters and headed downstairs, yawning.

"Well, look who's awake," teased the brown haired girl at the stove. "I was starting to think you weren't hungry this morning."

"I'm always hungry fer what yer cookin', Sis," said Raph.

Mike looked up from his plate to glare at his brother. "That's my _wife_ you're talking to," he grumbled.

"Well, can I help it if she's always flirtin' wit' me?" asked Raph, smirking.

"You wish." Austin smacked his arm playfully as he ducked past her, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. He snagged a piece of bacon off the plate next to the stove, dodging her swat.

"Hey!" she scolded. "That's for the sandwiches."

Raph grinned, knowing full well Austin would make more than enough to go around. No one went hungry when she cooked. He sat down and poured himself some orange juice.

"So, what're da love-birds doin' today?" he asked as Austin set a plate of sandwiches down. Raph beat Mikey to the one he was reaching for, earning himself an annoyed blue-eyed glare. He chuckled as Mike nabbed two of the bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches for himself and hovered protectively as if his brother would steal them off his plate. Mike adored Austin's cooking.

"I've got to work this afternoon," said Austin.

Michelangelo shot her a wounded look. "I thought you had tonight off."

"I got a chance to work an extra shift, and I took it," she said gently, kissing the top of his head.

Mikey nodded. "I know. We need the money for Donny's meds." He captured her hand and pressed his beak to her palm. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She grinned.

Raph snorted. "Why don'tcha get a room already," he grumbled.

Michelangelo grinned widely. "You're just jealous," he teased.

"Nah," Raphael shot back. "I like bein' single. I come an' go as I please, an Sis here cooks fer me. What more do I need?"

"Oh, Raphael, you know I love you, too," said Austin teasingly.

"Ya jus' can't resist me, I know." Raph smirked as his baby brother scowled.

"Get your own girl, Raph," he said.

Raphael laughed. "Don't worry, Mikey. Anybody can see yer da turtle fer Austin. I wouldn't have a chance."

"You've got that right," said Austin with a laugh. "Sorry, Raph, I'm a one-turtle woman."

"'s ok, Austin, as long as I get some o' yer cookin."

Michelangelo's face relaxed into a grin. Raphael smirked. He knew just how far he could push Mike.

_Who knew Mikey'd turn out ta be da jealous type_, thought Raph. _ I guess I can't blame him. She's a good-lookin' girl. _

Ann's face flickered through Raphael's mind and he felt his face getting warm.

"You ok, Raphael?" Austin was looking at him, her eyebrows arching with concern.

"What? Yeah… yeah, 'm fine," he said quickly. He got up and put his plate in the sink. "T'anks, Sis." Raph shot Austin a one-hundred-watt grin, making sure Michelangelo was right in the line of fire. His little brother's blue eyes flashed with momentary anger before his face melted into a grin.

"Hands off, Raphy," he said.

"Come on, Honey. Let's go take a _nap_, ok?" Austin asked, laying her hands on Mike's shoulders and deliberately ignoring Raphael's come-hither grin.

"Geez, yer like a pair o' rabbits," growled Raph. "Can't even wait 'til after mornin' trainin'?"

"You got it, bro." Michelangelo got up, wrapping his arms around Austin's waist and spinning her around, making Austin's cheeks turn pink.

"Mikey! Put me down!" she squealed, giggling.

Raphael felt a sudden desire to see Ann again. _What's her laugh sound like? Would she like it if I teased her like I do Austin? I wonder if she'd get jealous… __Oh, dis is ridiculous. I'm jus' bein' stupid.  
_

He shook his head and headed out of the kitchen. On his way to the dojo he stuck his head into the med-lab. He paused, taking in the scene. Donatello was still sleeping, but his breathing wasn't so loud, so disturbed as before. April was sitting in Don's computer chair, slumped over with her head lying on her arm, resting on the edge of the bed. Raphael shook his head.

_Da girls 're fallin' all over my brothers,_ he thought with a smirk. _Too bad April's taken, too. Sorry, Don._ He walked into the lab and laid his hand gently on the red-head's shoulder. She sat up in the chair with a startled gasp, her eyes going wide.

"'Mornin', Ape," said Raphael softly.

"Oh! Oh… good morning, Raphael," said April. She stretched, and Raphael winced, hearing several pops and cracks as her joints slid back into place.

"How's he doin'?"

April stood up, wincing slightly as she stretched. She leaned over Don, laying a gentle hand on his head. "His fever's finally broken," she said, relief evident in her eyes.

"He's doin' better?"

"Yes. He'll need to rest. He's got a long way to go before he's really _well_." She sighed.

"I know, Ape. Do… do ya t'ink he's gonna be ok?" asked Raphael softly. April glanced at him. She drew a deep breath, rubbing her hand over her face in a gesture of worry and frustration.

"In time… Yes. I do think he can beat this. He's got to rest, Raph. He's got to take the full dosage of meds, and he's going to have to take it easy for a while. For a _long_ while. Raph, coming back from an infection like this… recovery could take months."

"It's ok, Ape. We'll take care o' him."

"I know you will, Raph," said April, touching his arm with a smile. She smothered a yawn with her hand.

"Why don'tcha get some sleep, April? I'll sit wit' him."

"Ok, Raph. I'll be back later to check on him, ok?"

"'k. See ya later." The red head grinned, turning to leave the lab.

"Hey, Ape?"

"Yes, Raph?" She looked at him, cocking one eyebrow.

Raphael gave her a shy grin. "T'anks. Fer... you know. Everyt'ing."


	8. Chapter 8 Stolen

**A/N: Do I really have to give the cliffy warning?  
Yeah, I suppose I do. You know what's coming, so hold on tight.**

**Speaking of cliffies... _raphfreak_ just updated Through A Dog's Eyes. Don't miss her action-packed fics! And _54 Viruses_ has some hard-core Raph going on in Stand In the Rain. Share the love, folks, read and review for these hard-working beta-readers! :)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 8 -Stolen-  
~~~_

Ann rolled over in her bed, again. Doctor Fletcher's words kept echoing in her brain. _There's a chance your eyesight could be restored. There are risks, as with any surgery…_

She blew out a heavy sigh. A wet, cool nudge on her hand made her jump, gasping. "Bailey!" He whimpered softly, and she giggled, stretching her fingers to scratch his ears. "What are you doing in here, you old hound?" she scolded half-heartedly. He nudged her hand again, and she smiled. "I know, you want to go walking." Ann sighed, and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

It had been nearly a week since her chat with Doctor Fletcher. She'd been walking during the day with Bailey, but their walks were shorter than the long strolls she'd taken with him at night. No doubt the shepherd was getting restless. His nose pressed against her leg insistently and he whined low in his throat.

"All right," Ann conceded finally. She stood up, feeling for her slippers and sliding them on. She moved to the dresser, pulling out her sweats and a tee-shirt. She slid on the clothes and picked up Bailey's harness. He came to her call, and stood still as a statue as she buckled the contraption on. She slipped her sneakers on and grabbed a light jacket. It was cool outside, and the last thing she wanted was to risk catching a chill. She would have to be completely healthy to take part in a medical study.

"Come on, Bailey, _out_," she gave the command, and Bailey marched to the door, leading her like the professional that he was. "Good boy," she murmured. The pair went down the back stairs and headed down the familiar sidewalk toward Central Park.

_The night air is so much nicer… Things are quieter in the park after dark_, thought Ann as she strolled along. _No roller-bladers, no kids yelling and carrying on. Just Bailey and me._ She let Bailey lead her deeper into the park, listening for any sign of trouble but everything was quiet.

_Jackie and Daniel worry too much_, she thought with a smile. _I wonder why Daniel tried to talk me out of going forward with it. What have I got to lose at this point? It's not as if I can go blind _again_. He seemed nervous… His voice shook. Jackie was acting strangely too, asking if he was all right. _

She was so lost in thought; she didn't hear the footsteps approaching until they were nearly upon her. Bailey growled, low in his throat, snapping Ann out of her reverie. She whirled, hearing a chuckle.

"Ann? Ann Peters, is that really you?"

"Who is it?" Her voice was strong, steady. "Who's there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ann. It's me, Stephen. Don't you remember?"

"Stephen! Stephen Whitman, from law school? What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Walking." His laugh sounded closer now. "Who's this handsome devil?"

"Careful, Bailey's rather protective," she warned. She felt the dog twitch.

"Hey there, big guy. He's beautiful, Ann. How've you been?"

Ann let out a sigh, remembering the man's gentle features, his sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes. "I'm adjusting," she said quietly. "I'm working for Daniel Sisenstien's law firm, doing paperwork for him, mostly. I was thinking of going back to school, but some things have come up recently."

"Oh?" Ann could see Stephen's gaze in her mind's eye, intense, interested.

"I spoke with my doctor a few days ago. A colleague of his has been doing some experimental research at a private lab. There's a chance, if I can get into the program, that his new techniques could restore my eye sight."

"Oh, Ann, that's… that's amazing." Stephen's voice cracked. "You know, I meant to call you again… I hope you didn't think…"

_Yes, actually Stephen, I did think you stopped calling because of my 'accident'._ thought Ann.

"Ann, I… You know how it is," said Stephen haltingly. "We were nearing the final term. I had papers to write, tests to take. I didn't call my own _mother._ I thought of you often, though. Did you get my flowers?"

"I did. Thank you," said Ann softly. She remembered the bouquet. The nurse described it to her and the scent lingered in the room for days. She'd been in too much pain, too angry and shocked and scared, to appreciate the gesture then.

"Would you like to walk with us?" she asked.

"I'd love to, Ann." She could feel the warmth of his smile in his voice.

"So, why are you walking in Central Park in the middle of the night?" she asked, slipping her arm into his. Bailey moved to her other side easily.

"It's quieter at night," he replied. "It gives me time to think, you know? It seems more like home."

"I see," said Ann. She knew Stephen had grown up in rural Kentucky. The big city had been overwhelming to him at times. "Did you finish school? What are you doing now?"

"I did. I passed the Bar exam three weeks ago. I'm working downtown." He mentioned a firm's name that had Ann's eyebrows rising.

"That's a high-powered outfit," she remarked. "Good for you."

"It's fascinating work," said Stephen. Irony tinged his tone. "I mostly handle business law, with a few negligence and liability cases thrown in for variety." He sighed. "Somehow I thought practicing law would be more exciting. You know, going to bat for the innocent, protecting the little guy, that sort of thing."

"Come on, Stephen, we both know the law is on the side of those who have the money and power," said Ann. She was slightly shocked at the bitterness in her own voice.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"My father got only a few months in prison," she said softly. "His lawyer got him off nearly scott-free."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Stephen. "The guy's a shark."

"You know him?" She half-turned to look at him, instinct winning over awareness of her own sightlessness.

"I've met him in court a couple times," said Stephen. "He's ruthless. Once he sinks his teeth into a case, he's like a pit bull, locked on. He won't let go."

Ann shivered. "Let's talk about something else," she said. "How's your sister?"

"She's doing pretty well, actually," said Stephen. "Mom and Dad got her settled in to a group home near where they live. They can visit often. She seems to like it there. I've been down twice to see her myself."

"Is it hard to get time off, being new to the firm?" asked Ann.

"Sometimes." Stephen sighed. "But they've been great about it. I explained about Bethy's autism. The senior partner has a brother who's disabled, so he's been very understanding about my need to visit her."

"That's great."

Stephen sighed. "I just hope it doesn't affect my chances in the partner stakes," he remarked. His voice sounded so wistful, Ann squeezed his arm.

"Thinking of going for partner so soon?" she asked, teasing.

"Of course." She could hear his smile in his voice. "I love working for this firm. They've been very good to me already. I like the people. The work is kind of boring at times, but it's not as if that would be different in another place. I don't expect to be asked for at least a year, but it's never too early to begin positioning myself."

"That's true," said Ann. She sighed, remembering her own dreams of being in the place Stephen was in now, dashed one night as her head bounced off the kitchen counter, and her world went black.

"What about you? What about these plans for going back to school?" asked Stephen. "Ann, you were one of the top in our class. You can't seriously plan to settle for legal secretary for the rest of your life. When are you going to re-enroll?"

"I… I don't know," she admitted. "The… accident… left me with some issues. Crowds make me nervous. Bailey and I are getting to the point where we're comfortable together, but I'm not ready to tackle hallways full of people just yet."

"Ann, it's been three years. I know it's difficult, but you're too smart. You can't let your talent go to waste." Stephen insisted. "I remember you, debating. You had such fire! The way you'd stand up at the podium, arguing your case, waving your hands at the jury, your eyes flashing…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you."

"No, Stephen, you're right," she said softly. "I have been hiding out, sort of coasting along. The truth is, I'm scared. I mean, law-school is hell on a _sighted_ person. How'm I going to keep up with the work? How am I going to write papers, take notes, all the things I'd have to do to keep up in my classes?"

"How do you do your job now?" he asked quietly.

Ann bit her lip. She knew he was right. "I use voice-recognition software," she said. "I type faster now than I did before the accident…"

"So you could easily keep up with a professor's lecture," finished Stephen.

"I… don't know…"

"Ann. You'd be great, and you know it," he said softly. "But there's one other thing. You've got to stop referring to what happened to you as an 'accident'. Ann, it was no accident. He _hit_ you."

Ann jerked away from Stephen, wrapping her arm tightly around herself. The knuckles of her hand went white on Bailey's harness. "I _don't_ want to talk about this," she hissed, turning away from him.

Stephen put his hand on her shoulder. "Obviously," he said gently. "I'm sorry, Ann. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"You're right. You shouldn't," she snapped.

"But Ann, you have to lay the past to rest in order to move on with the future," said Stephen firmly. "Some things can't be changed. Like Bethy's autism, and like your blindness. The only way to deal with them is to face reality head-on. Ann, you know I care about you… I wouldn't say these things if I didn't."

She jerked away, stalking a few paces off, but stopped, trembling. "I… I know, Stephen. I appreciate what you're trying to do. I really do. I'm just… not ready to talk about this right now."

"Ok, Ann. I'm sorry," said Stephen softly. "Would you like me to walk you back to your place? I'm heading home."

"No, that's ok," said Ann. "I think Bailey and I will walk a little longer."

"All right," he said quietly. "As long as you're sure you'll be safe."

"We'll be fine. We've been walking out here for over a year. It's quieter at night," she told him.

"At least take my number," he said.

"All right." Ann pulled a small recording device. She touched a button. "Just speak into this microphone." Stephen spoke clearly into the mike. "Would you like my number?" asked Ann.

"Sure, I'd like that." She could hear the smile in his voice. She recited the number slowly, giving him time to write it down.

"I'll call you."

"I'd like that." Ann felt a faint flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Bye, Ann. I'll call you tomorrow, ok? Maybe we can have lunch together."

"That sounds great. See you then."

Ann listened as the sound of Stephen's footsteps faded away. A faint smile played over her lips. _What a nice guy,_ she thought.

"Come on, Bailey, let's go," she said softly. She let Bailey lead her further down the familiar path. The evening was cool. Ann shivered slightly, listening to the breeze rattling the leaves on the trees along the path. She thought she heard the rustle of fabric, and stopped. There… there it was again.

"Who's there?" she called. There was no answer, only the sounds of sleepy birds warbling in their nests and the breeze caressing the leaves. Ann began walking more swiftly.

"Home, Bailey," she commanded. The big dog turned easily, leading her down the familiar path that led out of the park and to the security of their own apartment. Ann held her breath, pushing slightly forward on the harness to urge the dog to move faster.

She was half-jogging behind him when an arm snaked around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. Bailey's harness was jerked out of her hand as she was thrown roughly to the ground. She heard him barking, snarling and growling. There was a yelp and suddenly he was silent.

"_Bailey!_" she shrieked. Cold laughter was her only answer. The voice was familiar… _The kid from the park the other day. The one Raphael knocked out. _

"Yer boyfriend ain't here to save you tonight, lady," the kid growled. "This dog'll be worth quite a bit."

"No, you can't take him!" Ann shrieked.

"Sorry, Lady. He's money."

Ann scrambled to her feet, running toward the voice. Her hands caught at material, leather. She smelled stale cigarette smoke and sweat. A fist crashed into the side of her head, knocking her back, dazed. She felt a sharp pain in her mouth and tasted something warm and salty. Coarse laughter rang out. She heard him grunt and the _thump_ of something heavy being slung over his shoulder. His footsteps were heavy, sluggish.

_He's got Bailey. He's carrying him away. I've got to stop him! _She ran forward, but even as she ran, she knew it was hopeless. He was too fast. The footsteps were already fading in the distance. Ann ran, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Bailey! Bailey!" she screamed, but the only answers were her own sobs echoing in her ears and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.


	9. Chapter 9 Temper

**A/N: Heh Raph's not the only one with a temper problem. ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 9 -Temper-  
~~~_

Raphael stuck his head in the med-lab. "How's he doin', Mike?"

Michelangelo looked up from his comic book. "He's sleepin' again, Raph."

"He _was_ sleeping," muttered Don.

"Oh, sorry, Donny," said Mike. "How ya feeling, bro? Do you want some water or anything?"

Donatello groaned softly. "Mike, I think if I drink any more water, I'll float away. Can someone _please_ make me a pot of coffee?"

Raphael guffawed. "Sounds ta me like yer feelin' better," he remarked. "But mebbe we'd better ask April 'fore you start drinkin' coffee. Ya don't wanna mess up those meds, Don."

"Caffeine shouldn't interfere with the antibiotics," protested Don, looking a little desperate.

"Sorry, Don, Raph's right." Michelangelo shook his head. Seeing Donatello's stricken expression, he took pity on his brother. "Ok, tell you what, I'll call her, ok?"

"That would be great, Mikey," said Don. He lay back against the pillows, obviously worn out by the brief exchange. His eyes drifted closed.

"I dunno, Mike, I think he should sleep. Won't coffee keep 'im up?" asked Raph very quietly.

"'m fine. Want coffee," muttered Don. "Raph…" His eyes flickered open. "Did you get the daffodils? For April?"

"Not yet, Donny. I been a little busy. I'll do it tonight," said Raphael.

Donatello held out one hand to his brother. "Don't… forget."

"Don't worry bro." Raph grasped his brother's hand. "I won't."

"Ok. Thanks, Raph." Don subsided.

Michelangelo flipped open his shell-cell, dialing April's number. Raph smiled as he heard Mike asking whether Don would be allowed his favorite beverage. He headed for the elevator. The doors opened as he approached, and Austin stepped out.

"How's it goin', Sis?" he asked.

"I'm glad to be home. The little monsters are wearing me out," she grumbled.

Raphael smirked. "I'll take the Foot or da PD's any day, over a buncha kids." he said.

"Me too," Austin shot back. "Where are you headed tonight?"

"I thought I'd patrol fer a while. Ya know, just around." _And then head to the dump to round up some more strays. Don's gonna need more medicine._

"Be safe."

"I will." Raph smiled. _It's kinda nice, havin' somebody worry about me other than Leo,_ he thought. He tucked his sais into his belt, and headed for the surface.

He headed for the rooftops. There wasn't a lot of action. He broke up a couple attempted robberies and changed a would-be rapist's mind with a few well-placed punches. He avoided being seen by the victim, staying in the shadows. She scurried away, disappearing out of the darkened alley. Raphael shook his head.

_Why don't these girls learn?_ he thought. _It's not like they _ask_ to be attacked, nobody ever deserves that, but don't they ever t'ink maybe they oughta stay out of dark alleys?_ Raph shook his head again, irritated.

_Might as well head over to da dump. _He started in that direction. When he came to the corner of Carter and Tenth, he hesitated. _I wonder if Ann's home tonight._ _I wonder if she'd wanna see me again. Well, not _see_ me, but…_ he smirked a little.

_Don't be stupid, Raph. She was nice, dat's all. She's jus' some girl. I don't have time ta be droppin' in fer coffee. Anyway, she pro'bly doesn't wanna have some mutant showin' up at her window. An' I promised Don I'd get those daffodils for April. Mebbe I'll start in Central Park, an' then go to da dump. _He ignored the niggling feeling that the trip to Central Park had more to do with whom he might run into than with flowers.

"I promised Don," he muttered under his breath. Raphael headed down the fire escape, slipping across the street near a burnt-out streetlight and disappearing into the shadows under the trees. He gathered a few daffodils from the first patch he found. He sighed.

_I suppose if I take 'em all from one spot, Don'll know. He prob'ly counts da petals or somethin', to tell which patch da flowers came from. I'd better get some from different patches._ He made his way deeper into the park, picking flowers as he came across the beds. _I never knew Don went to dis much trouble,_ he thought. _I oughta have enough by now._ He drew a small cloth sack out of a pouch in his belt, shaking it out. He dropped the flowers into it.

_Hmm… I wonder if Ann likes flowers. Mebbe I'll take her some later. I guess I oughta pick 'em as long as I'm here._ _Not daffodils, though. Those are boring. _

He snatched some purple flowers and frowned, considering.

_She can't see da colors… but I bet she'd like ta feel 'em._ He gathered a handful of some fluffy pink flowers, brushing his fingers over the puffed petals. His brow furrowed with concentration. The next flowerbed had some spiky red flowers, so he grabbed a couple of those. At the next patch he chose a few silken-petaled roses. He rounded the bunch out with some daisies for the fluttery way the petals brushed his fingers when he rubbed his knuckles against them.

Raphael was about to turn away from the last patch of flowers when something odd caught his eye. A brown object was sticking up from behind a row of tulips. He reached out, grasping… a handle. A harness, much like the one Ann used for Bailey…

_Too much like Bailey's,_ thought Raph, as the harness emerged from the foliage. _Oh shell,_ thought Raph.

He hurried out of the park toward Ann's block. Hesitating below the fire escape, he debated about sneaking up the stairs, but decided against it. The chance of being seen by one of her neighbors was too great. He slipped up the fire escape instead, pausing outside her window. Raph lifted his hand to tap on the glass when a voice from within stopped him. He scowled, shrinking back into the shadows.

"Ann, we'll get him back." The man's tone was soothing.

"I…shouldn't have taken him out…" Ann's sob twisted something in Raph's chest. He wanted to rush in, to demand an explanation for her tears, but the man's voice held him back.

"You couldn't have known."

"A blind girl in Central park? I _should_ have known, Stephen. I should have known they'd try for Bailey again. I should have stayed inside after dark."

_So she went out walkin' again an' those kids stole Bailey. _Raphael swore under his breath. _But that doesn't explain this clown. Who is he, an' what's he doin' in her apartment? She told me she never invites anyone in. Where did dis guy come from?_

"Ann, don't worry. The police will get Bailey back for you. You're going to be ok."

"How can I _not_ worry, Stephen? He's my lifeline… he's more than that. He's… he's my best friend." Ann's voice cracked and Raphael heard another muffled sob.

"Why don't you let me fix you some coffee? Or I can order some take-out. Ann, you have to eat."

"I can't. I don't want anything. I'm sorry, Stephen, please do get something if you want it, but I don't want anything, really," said Ann. Raph could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to control her tears.

"Ok, but I insist, Ann. You really must eat something. Will you let me take you out?"

"I can't. Not without Bailey." Her voice rose with panic.

"You can, you know." Stephen's voice was low, caressing.

Raphael's hands tightened on his sais.

"I can't."

"Ann, you've got to stop hiding yourself away in this tiny apartment. The world's still out there, waiting for you. He took your sight. Don't let him take everything else from you as well."

"Stephen, please don't do this. Not now. I _need_ Bailey."

"You can get another dog…"

"Get out!"

Raph jumped slightly as he heard a crash from within the apartment. He hurried to the glass and peered inside, fearing for Ann's safety. He saw a tall man dodge as a coffee cup smashed against the wall.

"Get out!" Ann's voice was rising like a fire-siren. Raph winced, jerking away from the window as the guy half-turned to dodge a saucer. "You don't know _anything_. You disappeared when I needed my friends the most. You dropped out of my life, and now you think you can come waltzing in here and pretend to have a clue to _half_ of what I'm going through? Just get _out!_"

Another cup crashed into the wall and Raphael heard the front door slam. Soon the man hurried off down the street. By the way he was holding one hand against the side of his head, Ann's last missile had hit home. Raph smirked.

_Dat's a girl,_ he thought. _Show dat idiot da door._

Raphael waited until the man disappeared around the corner before moving to tap lightly on the glass. He saw Ann jump. Slowly, she turned to the window, approaching cautiously. He saw her pick up something heavy from the end table, a thick glass paperweight. She came to the window.

"Ann, it's me. Raphael," he called softly. He saw relief cross her features. She lowered the paperweight and opened the window, stepping back to allow him entry. "Are ya ok?" he asked, dropping lightly to the floor.

"Oh, Raphael…" She threw her arms around his neck, leaning into him. Sobs shook her entire body. "It's… it's Bailey… That kid… the one from the other night… He came back. He stole Bailey!"

Raph's breath caught in his throat. Slowly, awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around the woman's shoulders. Her soft hair brushed his face.

_Vanilla,_ he thought. _An' cinnamon. She smells jus' like Austin's French toast. _"What happened?" he asked.

"I was walking again. The kid came out of nowhere. I never even heard him coming…"

"How come you were out in da park again?" asked Raphael. His voice came out more gruffly than he'd intended.

Ann stiffened. She stepped back, wiping at her cheeks. Raph's eyes widened at the fury that scorched across her features. Her hand twitched toward the paperweight, but Raph was too quick for her. He grabbed it, moving to the counter and setting it down with a _clunk._

Ann's head whipped toward the sound. She was scowling. "What was that?" she demanded.

"Sorry. Jus' removin' yer weapon," Raph growled. "Yer not gonna brain _me_ wit' that chunk o' glass."

"What makes you think I'd try?" snapped Ann. She turned away, stalking across the room.

"I saw ya. Wit' yer friend. Whatever ya threw at him jus' before he left connected. He's gonna have a headache tomorrow." Raph just managed to keep the smirk out of his voice.

"You were _spying_ on me?"

"No. I was waitin' fer him ta leave so I could talk to ya."

"Well, he's gone. And he's probably never going to come back." Ann dropped to the couch with a heavy sigh.

"He seems like a jerk anyway," said Raph. "Sayin' ya could get a new dog an' all."

"You _were_ spying!" Ann's brown eyes flashed with anger. She glared in Raphael's general direction.

"I was _not_ spyin'," Raphael grated out. "I was comin' ta see ya. I was bringin' ya these." He thrust the flowers into her hands. "An' I found dis harness t'ing in da park, an' I t'ought it might be yers."

Ann set the flowers down on the table and held out her hands. Raph set the harness into her lap. She ran her fingers over the handle. Tears slid down her cheeks in a steady river. "Bailey…" she whispered. "It's Bailey's."

"It was in da flower bed. Da kid must've thrown it away."

"Oh, Bailey…" Ann moaned, pressing the handle against her cheek. "I should never have taken him out…"

"Well, yeah." Raph spoke before he thought.

Her brown-eyed glare snapped to his face once more.

"Get out," she snarled.

"What?"

"Get out. I've had _enough_ of _idiots_ telling me it was _my fault_ Bailey was stolen." her voice was cold with fury.

Raph scowled. "I didn't say it was yer fault," he snapped.

"You might as well have," she shot back. "I'm _sick_ of _men_ thinking I'm _helpless _because I'm blind!" She stood up, stomping across the floor. She grabbed a lamp up from a low table, hurling it at Raph's head. He ducked, instinctively reaching out and catching the missile.

"Watch it!" he snarled. He set the lamp down on the counter.

"Did you just _catch_ that?" she shouted.

"Yeah. I'm goin' now," said Raph, turning toward the window.

"Fine. Just _leave_ then," snapped Ann. Despite the fervor of her words, she sounded deflated, as if his catching the lamp had taken the wind out of her fury.

"I will," said Raph. "Jus' promise not ta throw t'ings at me when I get back."

"What?"

"I'm goin' ta get Bailey back fer ya," he growled.

"How?" Ann stood up, coming over to Raph. She reached out, touching his arm as if reassuring herself he was really there. "Do you know where he is?"

_I have a good idea._

"I'm not sure, but I know dis city. I t'ink I can find 'im."

"Do… do you really…" Ann sank back down on the couch. She was pale. "Raphael, I…" Tears streaked down her face.

Raph touched her shoulder. "Ya can apologize when I come back," he said, cupping his hand against her cheek. Ann reached up instinctively to catch his hand in her own, but he pulled away before she could touch him.

"Raphael, I…" Ann said, but he was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Independence

**A/N: Even though Stephen's an idiot, Ann takes some of what he said to heart and tries to function without Bailey by her side. Too bad for Daniel, who finds out too late what happens when you interfere in Foot Clan business.  


* * *

**

_Chapter 10 -Independence-  
~~~_

Ann got up, making her way to the window. The soft breeze touching her face told her he'd left it open. Slowly, she closed it, letting out a deep breath as she did..

_I can't believe I threw things at the only two friends I've ever invited into my place. I am an idiot._ _How will Raphael get Bailey back?_

She got up and made her way to the kitchen. _Maybe a cup of coffee will help ease my nerves. _She assembled the coffee, pouring water into the machine and slipping the filter into place. She stood, listening to the water gurgle through the pot as it brewed, smelling the aroma. When the last of the sounds stopped, she fetched a cup from the cupboard and set it on the counter.

She held the cup steady as she poured. A sudden burning made her yelp. She'd missed the cup entirely and accidentally poured hot coffee over her hand. The boiling cascade made her drop the carafe in shock. Ann cried out and jumped back as the carafe shattered on the tile. Coffee splashed her legs, burning through her sweat pants. Grief and pain drove her to her knees. She knelt there on the kitchen floor, sobbing as the liquid cooled in a pool around her.

_I hate this! I hate this I hate this I hate this! _ her mind screamed. _I hate being blind. I hate feeling so helpless. I hate losing Bailey. I hate Stephen and Raphael for reminding me I'm helpless. I hate my father for making me this way!_

Ann shook herself. The thought of her father and the searing anger that rose up in her when his face flashed through her mind gave her strength.

_He's not part of my life now. But Bailey is. I'm going to get him back. I _am._ With or without Raphael's help._

Slowly, painfully, she made her way to her feet, avoiding the glass shards littering the floor by searching the floor carefully with her fingers before putting her hand down. It took a moment to climb to her feet. She stepped back, feeling for the counter behind her and following it until she reached the small cupboard that housed her mop and broom. Carefully, she mopped the coffee off the tile, wincing at the sound of glass brushing across the ceramic. She shook the mop out carefully over the trash before setting it in the sink, hoping most of the glass shards had been removed.

Sweeping wasn't easy. She cursed, reaching as far as she could with the broom to contain all the broken glass, only to find on her next stroke that more remained. Finally she fetched the dustpan from the cupboard and picked up all she could before banging the broom on the side of the garbage can to knock any shards loose that might be clinging to the bristles. She swept three times before rinsing the mop in the sink and wringing it out. She yelped as a sliver of glass, stuck in the mop, dug into her finger. Ann swore again but carefully picked the offending shard out of the mop and completed the task.

_There,_ she thought. _But I won't go bare-foot in here until I'm sure I've gotten it all. In the meantime, what'm I gonna do for coffee? I can't go without. How am I going to get to the store to buy a new carafe without Bailey?_ Tears threatened again. Ann blinked them back angrily.

She marched to her bedroom, refusing to cry. She pulled out drawers of clothing, choosing clean pants and a blouse, and fresh undergarments. She carried the clothes to the bathroom and laid them on the sink.

_I'll shower, then I'll get a bus downtown and go buy a new carafe,_ she thought. _I did this before I had Bailey, I can do it again. _

Stepping into the shower, she the warm water rinse away the coffee that still clung to her legs. She winced as the water touched the mild burns.

_They don't feel too bad._ Stepping out, she dried herself with a fluffy towel, patting tenderly at the tender spots on her shins, cursing mildly. She dressed carefully, pulling her jeans on over the burns with a slight grimace. Ann grabbed her cane, feeling its unwelcome but familiar weight balance in her hand.

_A white cane is a lot less intimidating than a German shepherd,_ she thought. _But this neighborhood's pretty decent, even in the evenings. I never had trouble getting to the bus stop before I had Bailey. I shouldn't have any trouble now._

The bus ride was uneventful. She got off at an all-night department store, feeling her way with more confidence as she searched out the familiar entrance and aisles.

_Bailey made my life easier,_ she thought, _and I love him, but I can live without him. I just hope I don't have to._

Ann was so intent on her search for replacement carafe, she failed to pick up on the rustle of clothing and soft footsteps of the man who was following her, watching her every move.

***

Daniel Sisenstien had been waiting to talk to Ann alone. In desperation, he'd waited outside her apartment building. He'd seen Stephen leave, but when he'd gone to her door, he'd heard voices inside. He retreated to his car once more, but the man in Ann's apartment didn't leave. Finally she left, getting on a bus. Daniel followed, determined to speak with his employee before it was too late.

Daniel had known Ann for a very long time. He remembered attending her mother's funeral. He hadn't even known Jacob Peters was married before, let alone that he had a daughter. Jacob was an intensely private man, keeping to himself except for the occasional after-office cocktails. Daniel'd been shocked and honored when he'd asked him to attend his ex-wife's funeral, inviting him a bit deeper into his private life.

The curly-haired, pale little girl clinging to Jacob's hand, her eyes red and her cheeks wet with tears had been the second, deeper and sadder shock. Jacob had a daughter. With her mother gone, he would be charged with raising the little girl he hadn't seen in nearly ten years, since her mother left him.

Jacob hadn't shed a single tear that day, Daniel remembered. He'd simply stood, staring dark-eyed at the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. He never looked at Ann, only stood stiffly when she threw her arms around her father's waist and buried her face in his expensive suit.

_Poor Jacob,_ thought Daniel at the time, shaking his head. _He's lost the woman he loved once, and gained his daughter, all at once. I wonder how he'll handle it._

At first Jacob handled his new life with his usual competence. A picture appeared on his desk, a formal portrait of Ann. He enrolled the girl in the best private school he could find and signed her up for suitable activities to fill her after-school hours. He arrived home at night in time to tuck her into bed. As far as Daniel could see, they had a tolerable, if not over-affectionate, life together.

Over time, Ann grew from a gangly eleven-year-old girl into a lovely young lady. She was as reserved as her father, quiet, collected and calm, but not shy. Daniel rarely saw the girl in those years.

Her father was stopping for a drink after work more and more often by then, but Daniel dismissed it as a response to the pressures of raising a teenager coupled with dips in the market which were making business lawyers an endangered species. Jacob could handle his life, Daniel was sure.

When she was seventeen, Ann came to work for Daniel. She was already planning to attend law school by then, destined to follow in her father's footsteps. Her interests lay in criminal law, much to Jacob's disgust. Daniel admired the girl's swift wit and quick mind, even if her sharp tongue sometimes made him wince. She was efficient and competent; completing her filing typing duties in half the time it had taken his last secretary. She soon had the office organized and humming like a well-tuned machine.

Though Ann had been working for him for three years, Daniel had no idea how bad things had gotten in the Peters household until one night when he got a call from the hospital. He was once again amazed at Jacob's apparent reliance upon himself, when he discovered he was listed as "next of kin" in Ann's medical records, the only contact after Jacob himself. He remembered his growing horror as the doctor quietly recounted the story.

Jacob had come home quite intoxicated. He and Ann had gotten into a shouting match, and then, when she tried to leave, a physical altercation. Daniel felt as though the world were tilting on its axis as the doctor informed him that Ann reported this was not the first time her father had been violent.

Just when he thought he'd heard everything, the doctor informed him that there was more. Ann's head had hit the counter, her optic nerve's delicate connection to the brain tearing away under the force of the impact. She was blind.

The next year had been the longest and darkest period of Daniel's life. He felt responsible for Ann, felt as if he should have known Jacob's drinking could lead to trouble. He'd been distracted as his dealings with Oroku industries sucked him deeper and deeper into what he now knew to be organized crime.

The sinister network had too many connections, too much power, for him to back out now. Besides, the money was extremely good. After Oroku Saki mysteriously disappeared, and Oroku Karai took over, Daniel had become even more nervous. The young woman was businesslike, but colder, more ruthless than her father had been.

Daniel soothed his conscience by putting the extra money he now found he had to good use. He paid for Ann's retraining, determined his friend's daughter would not be put out on the streets, her brilliant mind going to waste. She took an extended leave from law school, intending to use the time to learn to live with her new condition.

Daniel attended Jacob's trial, sitting sadly through hours of testimony detailing a life he'd never known Ann lived, a life she hid from everyone, her father's daughter through and through. No one in the office had known about Jacob's drinking problem, or his continual violence toward Ann. She'd simply kept it to herself.

Daniel shook his head. He would never allow harm to come to her again. Now, he feared he could no longer protect her. Orders had come down from the top, demanding his employee and personal records on Ann be turned over to Devon Stulir, Karai's personal research scientist. When Ann came in gushing about the opportunity to have her eyesight restored, Daniel'd felt his heart drop to the bottom of his very expensive shoes.

_I don't know what Stulir is working on, but I can't let Ann get involved. I've got to warn her somehow. _

Slowly, cautiously, he moved toward the girl. She was walking down the aisle of the store, feeling her way with a familiar white cane. He frowned.

_I wonder what's happened to Bailey? She hasn't used that cane since she got him. _

Daniel Sisenstien took a deep breath and moved toward Ann. He hesitated.

_What will I say to her? I already tried to talk her out of the surgery. She seems determined to go forward with it. How can I convince her it's a bad idea? _

He watched as Ann picked her way down an aisle of house wares, her fingers moving lightly over plates and cups.

_I can't tell her I know anything sinister about Stulir. I'd be signing my own death-warrant. If Karai finds out I so much as spoke to her, I could be in real trouble. But I can't let Stulir harm Ann. I can't. She's been through so much already…_

Daniel shook his head, remembering Ann's huge brown eyes looking up into his at her mother's funeral.

***

"_Did you know my Mommy?"_

"_No, I'm afraid I didn't have the privilege."_

"_Oh."_

She'd clung to her father's hand, staring off into the distance.

"_That's ok,_" she'd said finally, looking up at him again with that disconcertingly mature gaze. _"You work with my Dad, so I bet she would've liked you anyway."_

***

Daniel hadn't understood the eleven-year-old's logic then, but now he understood Ann's need for a connection, any connection, to her mother. He couldn't allow Stulir to harm the little girl he'd come to know and love, he just couldn't.

He took a purposeful step forward, when he felt the point of a blade press into the skin of his back through his jacket. He froze, his breath catching in his throat.

"It would be unwise, Mr. Sisenstien, to interfere with the young lady," hissed a voice. Daniel didn't bother to turn. One of Karai's minions, no doubt working on Stulir's orders.

"I told Stulir, I won't allow him to use her," snapped Daniel, keeping his voice down.

"You have no say in the matter," the voice stated simply. "Leave now. Do not speak to the girl. Do not interfere. Do not defy Mistress Oroku."

"I will speak with Karai about this," said Daniel, keeping his voice steady. Cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck, betraying him.

"You will speak to no one."

Daniel jerked his arm out of the iron grasp. He felt a tug at the back of his jacket as the blade caught in the material momentarily before slipping free. _Another tailor bill,_ he thought, annoyed.

He hardly felt the tiny jab of a needle entering his arm for a split second before his assailant moved off, silent. By the time Daniel turned to look behind him, the man was gone. He searched the aisle for Ann, but she'd disappeared around a corner. He took two steps, thinking to find her, to warn her and then leave the country, when a sudden crushing weight seemed to squeeze his chest. He fell to the ground. All the air seemed to have left the building. His vision darkened and went black even before the first shopper screamed.


	11. Chapter 11 Bail Out

**A/N: Don't go into the creepy lab, Raph...  
*sigh* He never listens.**

**WARNING: disturbing imagery.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 11 -Bail Out-  
~~~_

Raphael moved silently over the rooftops, back to the alley leading into Anitech Labs.

_Might as well take da direct approach,_ he thought, moving toward the door. He tapped lightly and backed away, letting the shadows cloak his form. Soon the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Brian peered suspiciously into the darkness.

"It's me," growled Raph. "I brung ya some dogs da other night."

"Oh, yeah. What can I do for you?" asked Brian, frowning.

"I t'ink ya got my friend's dog. Some kids stole it from 'er in da park. It's a big white German Shepherd," explained Raph. "I'm here ta bring it back ta her."

"Sorry." Brian was shaking his head. "Once an animal's in the program, it can't be released."

"Dat's not good enough," snarled Raphael. "Ya said ya don't want ta take in pets."

"It's the responsibility of the person turning the dog over to determine whether it's a stray or not," the man said, his voice hardening. "You'll have to take it up with the kids who brought him in."

"Now wait a minute…" Raph started forward, but the man backed up and slammed the door behind him. Raph banged on the door. There was no handle on the outside. The door was smooth steel, oblivious to his efforts to break it down.

Growling, Raphael stepped back. _There's got to be another way in. _

He backed up, searching the alley. A fire escape clung to the side of the building. Raph took a flying jump and caught the bottom rung of the ladder, swinging himself up and scurrying up the structure. The building had few windows, and those he came to were covered with thick, forbidding iron bars. Raph continued up, not bothering to pause until he reached the roof.

He crouched on the ledge of the building, his amber eyes scanning the rooftop. Something didn't _feel_ right. Soon he spotted them, two miniature cameras mounted on the corners of the building. He threw a shurikin, cutting the cable on the first camera before dealing with the second.

Slowly, carefully, Raph climbed onto the roof. He felt something tickle his ankle, and he jumped instinctively, landing atop a vent housing. A flash, and the spot where he'd been standing was smoking from a laser blast. Raphael's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

_Da place is booby-trapped,_ he thought. _What kinda lab needs security on da roof?_ He took a pinch of special, super-fine powder from the pouch sewn into his belt and dropped it, watching as it wafted down toward the roof-top. He scowled, watching as the powder moved quite suddenly, caught in an air stream. _Weird. They're usin' air displacement sensors.  
_

Instead of risking the surface of the roof again, Raph set to work on the top of the air vent, using his sai to loosen the bolts holding the screen in place over the fan that rolled lazily just inches below his feet. Carefully, balancing on the edges of the vent, he lifted the screen.

With a grin, Raphael wedged his sai into the blades, stopping their slow spin. Cautiously, aware of the edges, he climbed down, slipping into the space between the blades. He reached up, retrieving his sai, before climbing slowly down the shaft with the assistance of a small maintenance ladder. Raph came to the bottom of the shaft, and peered down through a rather impressive metal grid designed to keep anyone from climbing down into the lab.

He smirked, leaning down to examine the bolts holding the grid in place. He loosened them easily with his sai, and lifted the grid carefully to one side. All that remained was an aluminum screen, a panel for aesthetics, to hide the gaping ventilation shaft from below. Slowly, cautiously, Raph began loosening the edges of the panel. He froze as he heard footsteps below.

"The new dog that just came in is perfect. He's well trained. He'll be an easy subject."

"That big white shepherd?"

"That's the one."

"He looks awfully good for a stray. Are you sure we won't have any trouble?"

"Someone came looking for him tonight, but Brian sent him off. He says it was that weird guy who doesn't want anyone to see him. He won't give us any trouble."

_Wanna bet?_ thought Raph, smiling grimly.

The voices moved off down the corridor and Raphael resumed his work on the bolts. Before long he was able to lift the panel's edges and set it aside. He strained, listening but he couldn't hear any movement, any sound in the corridor below. Lifting the panel, he dropped lightly to the floor below, letting the panel fall loosely into place above his head.

_Perfect._

He was in.

Raphael glanced up and down the corridor. The walls were white, the floor a pale gray. Recessed florescent lighting gave the place a sterile, clinical feel. He moved quickly down the hall, aware of the lack of cover. The first set of doors he came to led to an empty lab. Raph took in the steel examination table, straps and a harness hanging down, an array of equipment hanging from the ceiling. His eyes narrowed behind his mask but he saw no sign of dogs in that room, so he moved on.

The next lab was much the same, with different equipment. Raph scowled. He came to the end of the hall and peered through a small window in the last door. He saw what appeared to be another exam room, but this one sported a waist-high, padded table. The equipment was far less intimidating and the décor comforting, with pale green walls and gray carpet rather than the sterile white and tile. The room looked designed for humans, rather than animals.

Raphael scowled. _What kinda place is dis?_ he wondered. Shaking his head, he turned, moving back down the corridor. He was increasingly nervous. The longer he stayed in the building, the better his chances of getting caught here.

He was half way back down the hall when he heard footsteps. Raph ducked into one of the labs, cursing the slim cover the room's sparse furnishings offered. He crouched near the door, his sai in his hand and waited.

"Test subject number thirteen was a failure," a voice was saying. "Terminate it."

"Too bad. He was a nice little guy," said another voice. "One of the ones Kevin brought in."

"You can't get attached to them, Brian. You know better than half these dogs won't survive the experiments."

"I know. I suppose the trials are necessary."

"If the Doctor says they are, they are. He's almost ready to start the next wave of trials on human subjects."

"Too bad we can't get the local teenagers to round up homeless people," Brian laughed, a cold sound that sent a chill racing down Raph's spine. "It'd save us a lot of trouble."

The men's' footsteps moved off down the corridor and Raph relaxed marginally. Slowly, he eased out of the room, edging down the hall once more. He heard noise coming faintly from a door ahead and to the right, so he headed in that direction. The steel door had no window, so Raph had to take a chance, opening it and hoping no one was inside. Slowly, he eased the door open.

The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming stench of disinfectant. The room stank of it. Peering through the crack in the door, Raph determined no one was in the room, at least in his line of sight. He eased inside, peering into the dim lighting.

He heard whimpers and growls to his right. A loud bark echoed, making him jump. Raph scanned the room, making sure he was alone, before he moved to the cages on the wall. There were rows of them, stacked three deep, smaller enclosures on the top, and large ones on the bottom. Most of them were full of dogs in various stages of health.

Raph peered into the first cage and recoiled. He recognized the small grey dog inside. It was the one he'd seen the boy, Kevin, catch in the alley. The dog didn't bother to lift its head, didn't even try to look at Raph. Not that it _could_ have looked at Raph. It's eyes were just… gone. The lids had been sewn closed but Raph could see by the hollow look that the sockets underneath were empty.

He backed away from the cage, feeling sick. He was almost afraid to look in the other cages. The dog in the next cage wasn't much better off. His eyes were obviously damaged, clouded over. Raph shook his head, moving on. An eager yip had him pausing, and his heart jumped. The scrawny yellow stray he'd caught was in one of the lower cages, pawing at the bars. Its eyes, to Raph's relief, looked normal. It had been washed, and it looked as though it'd been enjoying its first solid meals in a long time. Already there was some padding on its thin ribs.

_They must hafta fatten 'em up before they can try the surgeries,_ thought Raphael. He swallowed hard against the bile that rose in his throat. _He'd_ put this dog in here. He'd sold him out.

A familiar bark from the end of the row tore Raph away from the yellow stray. He hurried over, kneeling to peer into the cage. Bailey whined, pressing his nose against the bars. Raph smiled, relief flooding him. Bailey, at least was unharmed. A clipboard hung next to his cage with a yellow tag clipped to it.

Raphael scowled as he examined the lock on the cage door. A quick twist of his sai, and the lock fell away. The door swung open.

"Come on, pooch. We gotta get you out of here," said Raph.

Bailey bounded out of the cage, plowing into his plastron, knocking Raph back a step. He patted the eager dog's head, letting him sniff and lick his fingers. Raphael stood up and started toward the door. Bailey sat, watching him.

"Come on," called Raph softly. Bailey wouldn't move.

With a sigh, Raphael reached up and untied his mask. He formed a loop, and slipped it around the dog's neck for a make-shift leash. With one last glance toward the remaining cages, Raphael moved stealthily toward the door.

Bailey was having none of it. He planted his feet and sat, staring at Raphael.

"What? Com'on, ya crazy mutt," grumbled Raph. Bailey just watched him. Raphael sighed. "All right, all right. Have it yer way." He moved quickly, breaking the locks on each of the cages with a twist of his sai-handle. He threw the doors open. All but the small grey dog leapt happily for freedom, yipping and barking.

Raph grabbed Bailey's leash and once more headed for the exit. Bailey looked back over his shoulder and whined. Raph hesitated.

_There's not'in I can do fer 'im,_ he thought. Still… he couldn't leave the little blind dog to its fate. He scooped it up, tucking it under his arm.

Tension sent prickles running along the back of his neck. He'd been in there too long. Easing the door open, he peered down the corridor. He felt something brush his leg, and swore as three of the smaller dogs dashed down the hall.

_Well, they're out now,_ he thought, throwing the door open. Moving swiftly, he darted down the hall, away from the labs and examination rooms. _There's got to be a way outta here,_ he thought. _Let's see… I t'ink dat door Kevin took da dogs in through was to da east…_ He struck out in that direction.

Finally Raph came to a door that looked like it might lead out of the maze of rooms. He slung it open, ignoring the klaxon that immediately sounded. The dogs poured out through the opening, racing for freedom. Raph heard shouts close behind him and took off, not even bothering to look back. He'd almost reached the manhole when the little gray dog began to struggle. He slipped from Raphael's grasp.

Raph swore again, stopping to retrieve the squirming bundle. A sharp pain in his arm sent him stumbling forward. He slapped instinctively at the spot and swore loudly as he felt the small, cold cylinder. Another stinging jab, and the world began to whirl and go dark.

Raphael fell to the pavement, the tail of his mask slipping out of his hand as Bailey and the other dogs raced off down the alley.


	12. Chapter 12 Changes

**A/N: Yeah... Sorry for the cliffy in the last chap. There are some more coming. Enjoy the ride! ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 12 -Changes-  
~~~_

"I… I just can't believe… Daniel…" Jackie's hitching sobs hurt Austin more deeply than her own grief. "I can't believe he's gone!"

"I know, Jackie, I can't believe it either," said Ann. She patted her friend's shoulder awkwardly. Jackie wrapped her arms around Ann, clinging desperately. Ann fought down her instinct to push the other woman off.

"What… what are we going to do?" asked Jackie, sniffling. She released Ann.

Ann reached automatically for the box of tissues on her desk, handing one to her friend.

"Well, we'll have to notify his clients. And get his papers in order. We'll have to close the office, Jackie. He didn't have a partner. There's no one to take over his practice."

"I… I… I know," sobbed Jackie. "It's just… so… sudden."

"Jackie, listen." Ann sighed. "Why don't you go home? I'll stay here and deal with things today, ok?"

"No." Jackie sniffed and blew her nose loudly. "No, Ann, I'm sorry. I'll pull myself together. I can't leave you here to deal with everything alone."

"Are you sure, Jackie?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's a wonder the phone hasn't started ringing yet. It will, you know. It's going to be a zoo here today."

As if on cue, the telephone jangled. Ann sighed.

_Well, if there's one thing I can handle, it's answering the phone._

"Let's get to it," she said to Jackie, lifting the receiver. "Sisenstien and Partners. No, I'm sorry. Mr. Sisenstien is… unavailable."

The two of them spent the rest of the day fielding phone calls and dealing with various authorities. Daniel Sisenstien's clients called, expressing everything from sympathy to irritation.

Ann rubbed her fingers over her brow after hanging up with one especially irate caller. "You'd think Daniel _decided_ to drop dead just to annoy them!" she grumbled, drawing a startled laugh from Jackie.

After that, their mood lightened and the day seemed to go a little more smoothly. Still, Ann had never been so glad to leave the office. Locking the door behind her seemed final. She sighed, turning away.

She was fumbling with her front-door keys when she heard the telephone ringing inside her apartment. She answered on the third ring, her voice slightly breathless.

"Hello?"

"Ann? Ann, are you all right?"

Ann frowned. "I'm _fine_, Stephen."

"Ann… I wanted to talk to you. I… I wanted to tell you I'm… I'm sorry. I'd like to talk to you."

Ann sighed. "I'm sorry, too, Stephen. I was… upset. I shouldn't have thrown things at you."

"I understand. I shouldn't have assumed I understood how you felt about Bailey. I really screwed up. Ann, can I come over and talk to you? Or take you out for a cup of coffee somewhere?"

"I just got a new carafe for my coffeepot last night. Why don't you come over, Stephen, and we'll break it in."

"You got a new carafe? Did you go out?"

"I did," she said quietly. "I used my cane. You were right about one thing, Stephen, I can't let losing Bailey stop me from living. I… I'd like to talk to you, too."

"Great. I can be there in twenty minutes, ok?"

"Sounds good. I'll put on the coffee."

Ann hung up the phone with a slight smile.

_Well, if he's still willing to talk to me after I threw a coffee mug at his head, maybe he's worth giving a second chance. Anyway, I don't want to be alone right now._

She made her way to the kitchen and washed out the new carafe. She set it aside.

_I'll start a fresh pot when he gets here,_ she decided.

Before long, she heard Stephen's soft knock at the door. Smiling, she went to let him in.

"Hi there," he said.

Ann smiled. His voice sounded just a little uncertain and shy. "Hi," she responded, stepping back to let him come in. An invitingly spicy smell and the rattle of paper bags told Ann that Stephen didn't come empty-handed.

"I picked up some Thai food," he explained, stepping inside. "I hope you like chicken satay and spring rolls. I got shrimp tempura and napa soup, too."

"Sounds great," said Ann honestly. "I haven't eaten all day, and it's getting late."

"Great. Would you like me to get out the plates and things?"

"I can do it, thanks, Stephen." Ann forced another smile, and turned to the kitchen to get out the plates and utensils. She heard Stephen cross the room behind her and set the sacks on the breakfast bar separating her kitchen from the main part of the apartment.

"Ann, is everything ok? You seem… tired."

"Daniel Sisenstien died last night," she said softly. She heard Stephen move across the room toward her. His arms came around her waist, and she leaned into his chest, inhaling the crisp, clean scent of his clean shirt against her cheek. "I… I've known him for over ten years, Stephen," she said, her voice catching on the sob stuck in her throat. "He… he was like a second father to me. And after the trial…"

"I know, Ann. I'm so sorry." Stephen's arms were warm and strong around her. Ann leaned into his embrace, comforted. Still, her tears didn't fall. She took in a deep breath through her nose, fighting down the grief that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I'm going to miss him," she whispered.

"Of course you are. What happened?"

Ann moved gently back, and Stephen let her go. "They think it was a heart-attack."

"What a tragedy. Daniel was a great lawyer."

"He was a good friend," said Ann. She felt Stephen's hand on her arm and she smiled. "Thanks for coming by tonight. I didn't want to be by myself."

"That's understandable," said Stephen. "Do you want me to fix you a plate?"

"I can do it," she said. She heard him sigh.

"I know you_ can_," said Stephen.

Ann laughed. "Ok, ok," she said, surrendering her plate into his hands. "If you insist."

"I do." His voice was low, gentle.

Ann smiled, and perched on one of the stools, waiting with her fingers steepled under her chin. Stephen laughed, a deep, rich sound. She heard the clink of utensils against ceramic. Soon Stephen slid a plate in front of her. The scents of the meal rose to Ann and she breathed in deeply.

"Thank you," she said.

The two were quiet for a time while they dealt with the good food.

"Do you want me to do the dishes?" asked Stephen.

Ann shook her head decisively. "No, you brought the food. I'll do the dishes. You can start the coffee if you want."

"Great." Stephen rattled around making coffee while Ann stacked the few dishes in the dishwasher.

_This is nice,_ she thought. _I could get used to having someone around, someone to share meals and chores with._ A memory of Raphael's strong hands under her fingers flashed through her mind. Ann shook her head. _What has gotten into me? _She heard clinking as Stephen assembled mugs. _He's a nice guy, _she thought. _Jackie would approve._

Still, the memory of leathery skin and rippling muscles remained. _Stephen's a nice guy, but he pales in comparison to a certain turtle._

She heard the coffee perking. A hand brushed hers, making her jerk back with a startled gasp.

"Sorry," said Stephen contritely. "I was just going to help you with the dishes."

"It's ok," said Ann, cursing her racing heart. "You startled me, that's all."

"I'll remember to speak first next time," said Stephen contritely.

"That would help," said Ann with a smile.

She finished with the dishes and closed the machine. Moving carefully, she poured the coffee, careful this time not to spill.

"There's milk in the refrigerator, and the sugar's in the cupboard," she told Stephen.

"Ok, thanks," he replied. Ann heard the cupboard door creak open. "There's no sugar up here," he said.

"It should be… Oh, no, it's on the counter. Sorry. I had it out the other day when…" Ann trailed off. She'd been about to say 'when Raphael was here'.

"When what?" Stephen's voice was closer as he moved to the counter to collect the wayward sugar bowl.

"Oh, when I got it out," Ann said, knowing her evasion sounded more lame than a wounded duck.

Stephen didn't comment. Ann heard the clink of his spoon against the mug as he stirred in the sugar. She sipped her coffee carefully.

"So, what will you do now, Ann?" asked Stephen.

"I don't know," said Ann with a rueful shake of her head. "I've got some savings, so I'm not worried about finances. I was going to take some time off anyway, for this surgery Doctor Fletcher was talking about. Daniel advised me against it," she added, a frown creasing her brow.

"Why would he do that?" asked Stephen. "The way you described it to me, it sounds like you have little to lose by going forward."

"That's the thing," Ann responded. "If it works, I get my eyesight back. If it doesn't, I lose nothing. Stephen, can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Sure," he said easily.

"I'm not sure of the ethics of mentioning this," she said carefully. "But since Daniel's technically no longer in practice, and I'm not revealing trade secrets or anything, I think it's safe to tell you. Doctor Stulir was one of Daniel's clients."

"Do you think Daniel had reservations about the man?" asked Stephen. "Ann, maybe you shouldn't go forward with this."

"I don't know. I think Daniel would've told me if there was something about Doctor Stulir I should know. Anyway, Doctor Fletcher trusts him. Alec's been by my side since the night I was blinded. I trust his judgment," said Ann firmly. "In fact, I've already made the appointment. I go into the program tomorrow. Jackie offered to take care of Bailey while I was away…" she felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ann, I'm really sorry about Bailey," said Stephen. His hand touched hers.

The gentle gesture was all it took to burst the dam. Suddenly a sob choked Ann, and tears were pouring out, burning in rivers down her face. Stephen's arms came around her, drawing her close. She leaned against him, her shoulders shaking.

He stayed there, just holding her, until the last of her tears had been cried out. When Ann's sobs slowed to hiccuping gasps, she felt a soft cloth touch her cheek.

"Here, use my handkerchief. It's clean, I promise," he whispered.

"Thanks." she sniffed, wiping her face with the square. Stephen's arm remained firmly around her shoulders.

"Come on," he said softly. "Why don't I get out of here and let you get some rest, ok? You've had a long day, Ann."

"Thanks, Stephen, I appreciate that," she said quietly.

"Things will look better in the morning. Tell you what, how long will you be away from home? I'll stop by every day and see if Bailey comes back. Do you have any pictures of him? I can have posters made up as well. I'll do everything I can to help you bring him home again."

"Oh Stephen…" Ann's tears threatened to spill over again. "I do have a picture the organization gave me when I adopted Bailey," she said. "It's in the drawer there by the broom closet."

Stephen moved away across the room. "Ok, I've got it," he said. "Great, I'll take this into the office tomorrow and get some copies printed. You just take care of yourself, Ann, and don't worry, ok?"

"Ok." Ann sniffed again. "Thanks, Stephen. You've been a great friend."

"No problem, Ann," he said.

Ann stood up as he returned to her side and walked him to the door. She recoiled in shock as gentle fingers brushed her jaw.

"Sorry," said Stephen contritely. "I guess I should tell you if I want to kiss you goodnight, shouldn't I?"

"K… kiss me… goodnight?" Ann stammered. She felt him move, felt his arm come around her waist. Warm lips pressed against hers. Instinctively, Ann kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"Goodnight, Ann," he said huskily.

"Goodnight," she responded. The door opened, and he was gone.

_Well,_ thought Ann, leaning back against the door. _That was… nice. Nothing to write home about, but nice._

She shook her head, brushing her fingers over her lips, before making her way to bed.

***

Stephen Whitman stepped out onto the sidewalk with a spring in his step and a whistle on his lips. Ann Peters was a beautiful, talented and intelligent young woman.

_I hope this surgery works out for her. She's lost so much. She deserves this chance_, he thought as he strolled along. He hadn't gone more than a few blocks when he stopped short, staring. _Is that? No, it couldn't be… Bailey?_

Stephen hurried forward. The dog shied to one side, ducking into an alley. It seemed to be dragging something, a leash.

"Bailey! Here, boy. Here, Bailey," called Stephen softly. He knelt, holding his hand out to the shepherd. Slowly, the dog edged forward. Dark golden eyes regarded Stephen with suspicion. Bailey stretched his nose out slowly, sniffing the offered hand.

"Hey there, big guy," said Stephen softly. With a slow, smooth motion, he reached out, picking up the end of the fabric hanging from the dog's neck. He was startled to find a length of heavy red silk had been knotted into a makeshift leash.

"Ann's been worried sick about you. What do you say we get you home?"


	13. Chapter 13 Missing

**A/N: Well, I couldn't leave Don and the others hanging any longer, but I took pity on you and gave you a bit of Raphael in this chapter as well. Sorry, Raph. **

**I'll let you know ahead of time, things are going to look bad for Raph in upcoming chaps. All I can say without spoiling the story is, have faith in the happy ending. **

**

* * *

**_Chapter 13 -Missing-  
~~~_

Hamato Austin was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Raphael to be out so late.

_Of course, I've been working so many extra shifts lately, I don't know his schedule as well as I used to_, she mused, setting her duffle bag down inside the door of the room she shared with Michelangelo.

Since Austin'd moved in, Mikey was making more of an effort to keep their shared space clean, but sometimes the place did get a little cluttered, especially when Austin hadn't been around to remind him to pick up. She sighed, noticing the tell-tale signs of late-night activity on her husband's part, the empty pizza box on the floor next to his desk and the brushes and pencils scattered about.

"Oh, Mike," she muttered.

She turned, leaving Michelangelo's mess for him and made her way to the med-lab where her brother in law was still confined. She paused in the doorway, taking in the scene before her.

Michelangelo was slumped against the side of Don's bed, leaning forward with his head resting on his arms. Don was sitting up, propped by pillows, his face hidden behind a magazine. Austin laughed quietly, startling the olive-skinned turtle so that he dropped the magazine. It slithered to the floor, out of his reach and he swore.

"Donatello-san, shouldn't you be resting?" asked Austin, sauntering into the room and picking up the magazine. She grinned when she saw the cover. It was a periodical about repairing and maintaining large engines. "You can't be thinking of working on the Battle-Shell."

"It needs maintenance," insisted Don. "Heaven knows what Raph's been doing to it. I've got to get out of here, Austin, I'm going out of my shell, I really am."

Austin leaned over, giving her brother-in-law a peck on the cheek before handing him back his magazine. She was rewarded with a blush creeping up Don's cheeks.

"Don, you need to give yourself time to recover," she said gently. "You were very sick."

"I _know_," he said, blowing out an exasperated sigh. He caught Austin's hazel gaze and shook his head. "I know," he said again, more quietly this time. "I just… hate being stuck here all the time. I can _feel_ my muscles weakening. I feel _better_, Austin. I want to get up, out of this bed, and _do_ something."

"You can't afford a relapse," scolded Austin. "April says you need to finish at least two weeks' course of these antibiotics before you should even be up and moving around. You'll be on them for a month. Don, you know you need to rest. Give your body time to heal."

"They won't even let me have my _laptop_," complained Don grumpily. His dark brown eyes met Austin's. "Seriously, Sis, I'm not going to survive two more weeks of bed-rest."

"Tell you what," said Austin, leaning forward with a conspirator's smile. "I'll take Mike to bed now." She moved into the lab and picked up a small end-table, setting it next to Donatello's bed. Giving Don a wink, she set his laptop on the table, well within his reach. "And I won't tell Leo you were still up reading when I came home, as long as you _promise_ me you won't sit up the rest of the night on your computer."

"Austin, you are a lifesaver," breathed Don, gathering his precious laptop into his hands.

Austin grinned. "We'll just leave you two alone," she teased. Don hardly seemed to hear. He flipped open the computer and pushed the power button, watching with the adoration a mother usually reserves for her child's first smiles as the screen flickered to life.

"Come on, Mike. It's time for bed," whispered Austin, gently shaking her husband's shoulders.

"What? Whatdaya need, Donny?" slurred the sleepy turtle.

"Donny's fine, Mike. Come to bed now."

"Gotta stay wit' Donny." Michelangelo swayed to his feet. "Leo said…"

"It's time for bed," Austin steered Mike out of the med-lab, gently leading him to their bedroom. "Come on, Mikey. Donatello is fine for tonight. You need to sleep."

"Nah… gotta finish drawing…" Michelangelo started toward his desk. Austin grasped his arm firmly.

"Hamato Michelangelo," she whispered fiercely. Mikey hesitated, half-turning toward his wife. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted a kiss on his face. "Come to bed," she whispered against his skin. Michelangelo melted against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

"Ok."

He let her lead him to the bed with a smile.

***

Leonardo leapt lightly to the next rooftop, enjoying the feeling of freedom that only flying over the city at night could bring. He skidded to a halt near the water tower, instinctively using the shadows for cover.

_I wonder where Raph is tonight_, he thought. _He should be heading in from patrol about now. It'll be light out soon. I wonder if he ended up crashing at Casey's place. No, he would've called. Maybe I'd better call him…_

Leonardo took out his shell-cell and flipped it open. After a moment's hesitation, he snapped it closed again.

_He hates it when I check up on him. Maybe he's working again tonight. Shell, I wish he'd tell me where he got the money the other night. I know Raph, he wouldn't do anything _dishonorable_, but sometimes his definition of what's honorable is a stretch._ Leonardo frowned. _Still, Donatello's much better since he's been on the medicine. I can't deny that Raph had a part in that. Maybe I should just… trust him, like he's always yelling I need to do. Maybe I'll head in. He might even be there already, snoring in his hammock. Anyway, I should check in on Don._

Leonardo climbed down the fire escape, sliding unseen into the manhole. He made his way with the ease of long experience through the complicated maze of tunnels to the Lair. When he stepped inside, all was quiet except for the soft, familiar tap-tap-tapping of keys from inside Donatello's lab.

Leo stuck his head through the door and almost smiled. Donatello was sitting up on the bed, mesmerized by the glowing screen on his lap. His fingers moved over the keys as instinctively as a lover's.

"Don, you're _supposed_ to be resting," scolded the leader, stepping into the room.

Don glanced up with such a startled look, Leonardo had to grin.

"Sorry, Leo, it's not late, is it? I'll just finish up what I'm doing…" Don's fingers never stopped moving. Leo watched as his brother glanced once more at the screen and finally closed the little computer with a sigh.

"There, all done for the night." Don leaned over, setting the laptop with almost reverent gentleness on the small table set up beside the bed.

"Where's Mikey?" asked Leonardo, frowning.

"Austin made him go to bed," said Don a little defensively. "She got my computer set up for me, too."

Leonardo shook his head. "She's too soft," he grumbled. "You and Mike have her wrapped around your fingers."

"She took pity on a turtle dying of boredom," returned Donatello with a smirk almost reminiscent of Raphael.

Leo winced at Don's word choice. "As long as you get some sleep, ok, Bro?"

"Of course, Leo,' said Don with a sigh. He shifted on the bed, lying back on the pillows.

"Don?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"You know we… we've just been worried about you," said Leonardo awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know," replied Don. He gave his older brother a small smile.

Leonardo turned to go, but paused in the doorway. "Hey, Don? Did you hear Raph come in?"

"No, come to think of it, I never did hear him. Is everything ok? Maybe you'd better call him." Donatello sat up, rubbing at his eyes. A yawn overtook him.

"I'm sure everything's fine," said Leonardo quickly. "I'll check his room. You just go ahead and get some sleep."

"Ok. G'night, Leo."

"Goodnight, Donny."

Leonardo dimmed the lights in the med-lab. He saw his brother's eyes already closing as he went out. He smiled.

_Don went to bed pretty easily for a change. All it took was three weeks fighting pneumonia to finally get him to realize he's got to sleep._

Leo made his way quietly across the Lair and up the stairs to the balcony that led to the bedrooms. A quick check of Mike and Austin's room showed him the couple entwined on their bed, wrapped up in one another's arms and sleeping peacefully. Leo quickly closed their door, unwilling to intrude further upon his brother's privacy.

Raphael's room was starkly empty, the hammock hanging limp in the corner and the pegs which normally would've held his belt and mask standing empty.

_Shell, he's not home yet,_ thought Leo. He glanced at the digital clock glowing red on Raph's nightstand. _4AM. Where the shell _is_ he? I'd better call his shell-cell. I don't want to fight with him, but I've got to know if he's ok._

Leo punched his brother's number. He waited impatiently, but all he got was an annoying buzz that indicated Raphael's phone was turned off. Leonardo sighed, thinking with momentary longing of his own soft bed.

Turning away, he headed back out of the Lair.

***

Raphael heard someone moaning, as if from far away. The sound came again, and this time he felt his own vocal cords vibrating. Realizing the sound was coming from his own throat made it possible to stop. His eyes, however, remained stubbornly closed no matter how he mentally cursed and ranted.

Finally, reluctantly, his eyelids gave up the fight. He opened his eyes slowly, and immediately slammed them shut again, wishing he hadn't bothered. The light was too bright, piercing, echoing from the white walls.

"Welcome, Turtle."

The voice sent fear racing down Raph's spine. He opened his eyes more slowly this time, allowing them time to adjust to the light. Still, they stung and watered as he focused on the source of the voice. A man stood nearby, watching him. Raph's eyes widened. The man's face was heavily scarred, his eye sockets obviously damaged, with heavy scar tissue surrounding them, making him look almost reptilian. Raphael realized with a shock that one of his eyes wasn't an eye at all, but a robotic replica, rather like a camera lens.

"Who're you?" growled Raph.

"Doctor Devon Stulir," said the man casually. He leaned forward, shining a pen-light into Raphael's eye. Raph turned his head away. At least, he tried to turn his head, only to find that he was held firmly in place by restraints, sort of padded bars pressed up against his temples. He growled, trying to lift himself, to move his hands and legs, to lash out. Chills ran through him as he realized he was strapped down to one of the steel examining tables. He couldn't move.

"Let me _outa _dis," growled Raph, his volume increasing in time with the rage coursing through him.

"All in good time. All in good time." Stulir beamed. It was an eerie sight, with the lips smiling, but the skin around his eyes stiff and unmoving. "Since you've released all my test subjects, you seem like a proper candidate to replace them," said Stulir, watching with unholy glee as Raphael's eyes opened wide.

"What?" Raph felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. An image of the little grey dog, lifeless lids where his eyes had been, flashed through Raphael's mind.

"Yes," said Stulir casually. "I'll need to test the method on at _least_ two subjects before I use the re-connective technology to restore my own natural sight. You have no idea, Raphael, how difficult it can be, having one human eye and one robotic. The human eye is so much more advanced. Cybernetics are still limited, Raphael."

"Yer not touchin' my eyes!" yelled Raph, fear and anger fighting for dominance.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't _hurt_," said Stulir with a brittle laugh. "And, with luck, you won't even lose your vision permanently. Of course, I can't control what Karai does to you after I'm through. But in the meantime, you'll make a fine test-subject. Your eyes are much closer to human in structure than the dog's you released, anyway. I just need to test the reconstructive properties of the micro-fusion surgery I've been perfecting…"

Raphael didn't hear the rest of the insane scientist's words.

_With luck you won't even lose your vision…_ Raph fought back the urge to scream and keep on screaming.

Stulir intended to blind him.


	14. Chapter 14 Beginning

**A/N: Ann! Don't go into the creepy lab!**

***sigh* See, she listens just as well as Raphael. :-p**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 14 -Beginning-  
~~~_

Bailey pushed his cold, wet nose into Ann's hand. She rolled over, reaching instinctively to grasp at the warm fur, to reassure herself that he really was _there_.

_I was so afraid I dreamed Stephen bringing him in last night,_ she thought, a smile crossing her face. _But here he is, back safe with me. Still, I wish Raphael had come himself and given me a chance to thank him. _

She sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and reached for the silken band still folded on her nightstand. She sat there for a moment, fingering the band, feeling the eyeholes and running the tails through her fingers. Tears stung her eyes.

_Why would he send his mask? Why didn't he bring Bailey home himself? Was it because Stephen was here? Oh Raphael…I wish you would come back. I really want to thank you in person._

Re-folding the band tenderly, she laid it on the nightstand and set about gathering her clothes.

"You'll be good, won't you, Bailey?" she asked. The dog let out a happy little yip. "Jackie will take good care of you while I'm gone," Ann told him. "She should be here soon to pick you up."

She made her way carefully to the bathroom, with Bailey bouncing and nudging her the entire way.

"Bailey! Down. Go to your bed!" she commanded, pointing. Bailey let out a disappointed whine, but his toenails clicked across the floor, letting Ann know he had gone to his bed to lie down.

_What on earth has gotten into that dog?_ thought Ann. _It's as if he wants to take me someplace. But I don't have time today! I've got to get ready to go. It's hard to believe I'm entering the program today! Doctor Stulir seemed to think I could have my sight restored in a few days, if all goes as he plans._

She showered quickly, drying herself and getting dressed in time to hear a soft knock at her front door. She heard Bailey bark and a thump as he jumped wildly at the door. Ann hurried out of the bathroom, toweling her hair.

"Bailey! Bailey, get _down_," she snapped. "Go! Go on your bed!" The dog whined again, but his toenails clicked across the floor.

"Ann? Is everything ok?" asked Jackie as Ann opened the door for her friend.

"Yes, I don't know what's gotten into Bailey this morning," replied Ann. "Oh!" She squealed as the dog nearly bowled her over. "Bailey! Get _down_," shouted Ann.

She felt a fury body pressing against her knees and heard Bailey whimper as he was forced backward.

"Ann, let me come in. I've got him, but I can't hold him," gasped Jackie.

Ann moved back, opening the door wider. She heard Jackie push it closed again behind her and Bailey's claws scrabbling against the floor as he was shoved back into the room.

"Bailey! Go _lay down_," snapped Ann. The dog's claws clicked on the floor as he made his way over to his pillow. Ann heard the _thump_ of his body dropping down.

"What has gotten into that dog?" she grumbled.

"I don't know, but he seemed pretty determined to leave," said Jackie, sounding out of breath. "Is he always this wild in the mornings?"

"No," said Ann, shaking her head. "That's why I can't understand it. He's never like this."

"It's as if he wants to get out, to get away. You don't think he got sick while he was missing, do you?"

"Jackie, he's had all his vaccinations. He can't have rabies or anything like that," said Ann, half-smiling at her friend's worries. She frowned. "Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Well, I thought I could, but seeing him like this…" Jackie trailed off.

"Oh. Well, maybe I can call Stephen…" Ann shook her head, frustrated and worried.

_Who else can I call on such short notice? Taking care of a large dog for a week, possibly longer, is a lot to ask of any friend._

"Well, why don't you call him?" suggested Jackie. "But if he can't, Ann, I'll still take him. I said I would. I just don't want him getting loose. I'd hate to be the one to lose him after you just got him back," she said, sounding apologetic.

"It's ok, Jackie," said Ann quickly. "If you're not comfortable, I don't want you to feel obligated. I'll call Stephen. If he can't take him, I'll try my vet. Perhaps I can board him for the week." _Of course, he hates the vet's office. But if I have to, I have to._

She grabbed the cordless phone and dialed Stephen's number from memory. He picked up, sounding just a little harried.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Stephen. It's Ann. Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, hello, Ann. No, it's fine. I'm just hunting down a copy of a paper I need for a meeting with one of the partners this morning."

"Ok. Well I was going to ask if you could possibly watch Bailey for a few days, but it sounds as if you're going to be busy…"

"I thought your friend Jackie was taking him."

"She was… but Bailey's acting very strangely. When Jackie arrived, he tried to get out. She's afraid she won't be able to handle him after all."

"I see. Well, Ann, I've really got to go to work this morning, but if Bailey can stay at your place, I could stop by at lunchtime and take him out, and again in the evening. I could pick him up, take him for a walk, and he could stay with me for the night. Would that help?"

"That would be _great,_ Stephen," said Ann, relief flooding her. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Ann. Anything to help."

"I'll give Jackie my key. She can drop it off to you later."

"Sounds great."

"Thanks again, Stephen. I know this is an inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it, Ann. I just hope this surgery works out well for you."

"Me too. I'll see you in a week."

"Sounds great. I'll look forward to taking you out on the town to celebrate."

Ann smiled as she hung up the phone. "Stephen says he can take care of Bailey. Could you take my key over to him?"

"I can do that, Ann, right after I drop you off," said Jackie, sounding more than a little relieved.

"Ok, well I need to take Bailey out for a quick walk, then we can go," said Ann. "Bailey, _come_."

The big dog obediently padded over to Ann, standing patiently while she buckled his harness on.

"What's that red silk thing he's got?" asked Jackie.

"What? Bailey!" Ann felt for the dog's mouth and found Raphael's mask dangling from his teeth. "Bad dog. He stole it from my nightstand. It belongs to the… guy who saved me from the kids. Remember, I told you about him."

"Wow," said Jackie. "That's some fancy necktie."

Ann smiled, but didn't correct her friend. She didn't want to explain why Raphael wore a mask. She wasn't sure she understood herself.

_It's not as though it's to conceal his identity,_ she thought. She folded the mask neatly and tucked it into her coat pocket. _I'll just carry this with me. It'll be my own personal good-luck charm,_ she thought with a wistful smile.

Taking a firm hold on Bailey's harness, Ann led him to the door. Bailey whined anxiously as she opened the door and led him down to the street.

"Park, Bailey," she commanded. Bailey ignored the command, steering her instead down the sidewalk toward town.

"No, Bailey," said Ann firmly. "_Park._"

Finally Bailey turned toward the familiar trails of Central park. Ann walked until he paused, and her nose told her he'd finished doing what he needed to do. She walked him back to her apartment, locking him in carefully before letting Jackie lead her to the elevator. They could hear Bailey's whine of protest until the doors slid closed.

Ann shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into him," she said.

"I guess he's just anxious about your leaving," said Jackie. "They say dogs can sense stuff like that."

"I don't know," said Ann. "Maybe."

Jackie led Ann to her little car and opened the door for her. Ann settled in, feeling for the seatbelt and buckling it carefully. The ride to Doctor Stulir's clinic didn't take long. Jackie whistled, opening Ann's door and letting her take her arm.

"This is some fancy place, Ann," she said, sounding impressed. "And I mean _fan-cy_. Watch your step there, the curb's just ahead of you. Then there are a bunch of stone stairs." Carefully, keeping up a running commentary on their surroundings, Jackie led Ann into the building.

"Hi, this is Ann Peters," said Jackie.

Ann frowned in irritation. She hated it when people spoke as if she wasn't there or if she were incapable of introducing herself.

"Ah, Miss Peters." A smooth voice and Ann felt fingers brush her hand. She grasped the offered hand firmly, giving it a shake. "I'm Brian Johanson, Doctor Stulir's assistant."

Ann liked the warm-sounding voice right away. The young man had smooth, warm hands and a firm, but not too-tight grip.

"If you'll just come with me, I can show you to the computer terminal where you can enter your information and get registered. Then we'll go to the exam room and Dr. Stulir will complete your initial exam. If all goes well, your surgery is scheduled for this afternoon."

"So soon?" Jackie asked.

Ann nodded, half-turning toward her friend. "Yes. I did all my pre-op tests with Doctor Fletcher at the hospital. I didn't want to hang about, Jackie."

"Wow, Ann, you're really determined to go through with this, aren't you?" Jackie's voice suddenly sounded uncertain.

"I am," said Ann quietly.

"Well, I hope it works out," said Jackie finally. "You call me, ok?"

"I will. Thanks, Jackie," said Ann. She felt Jackie's hand touch her shoulder tentatively, and she turned, holding her arms out to the other woman. Jackie wrapped her up in a warm embrace for a moment before letting her go.

"Ok, well I'll see you in a few days, Ok, Ann?"

"I sure hope so," said Ann with a smile. "Better yet _I_ hope to see _you._"

Jackie laughed. Her footsteps clicked out the door, leaving Ann alone with Brian.

"Are you ready to get started, Ann?" he asked.

Ann took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm ready when you are, Brian."


	15. Chapter 15 Into That Good Night

**A/N: Guys, I know this looks bad for Raph. It IS bad. **

**Those of you who've been reading my fics for a while will know what I'm going to say. Anyone who's new to my particular brand of tormenting the guys, please bear with the story. I always promise a happy ending. Always. **

**

* * *

**_Chapter 15 -Into That Good Night-  
~~~_

Raphael didn't know how much more he could take. He willed himself to move, but the paralyzing agent Stulir had used kept him immobile, even as the mad man leaned forward, shining a bright light into his left eye.

"Good, good. Perfectly responsive. Yes, I'm ready to complete the surgery on this side now."

_What? Why? You've already blinded me on one side_. Raph felt panic rising in his chest, but he couldn't do more than groan. _Yer nuts… I'm blind on one side an' now he wants to take my other eye, too… Guys, help. Leo! Donny! Mike! Father… help me…_

He could feel the tear trickling down his cheek, but could do nothing to wipe it away. Stulir tsk'd.

"Now, now, just relax. The reattachment surgery will be done this afternoon on your right eye. I'll do yours right after I attend to this new patient. Brian's preparing her now. She's been blind for several years. If the surgery goes well, you'll both regain your sight. Won't that be nice? And if everything goes as planned, with a transplant, I'll get my own natural sight back as well."

The man beamed as if promising Raph a great treat. Raph wanted to close his remaining eye, to hide from the man, but he couldn't. Delicate pincers held his eyelid open.

Stulir leaned forward, dousing Raph's eye with saline solution again, drawing a whimper from the turtle's throat. The stuff was cold. It stung slightly and made Raph's vision blur, causing panic to nearly close off his breathing.

"We can't have your eye drying out, now can we?" said the man seriously. "Here now, let me just take these off…" The pincers were removed and Raph was able to blink again, though his muscles were sluggish.

"Yes, I think we'll use the full anesthesia for the surgery this time. Even with the paralyzing drugs, your fine muscle movements caused far too much trouble," Stulir was saying. He glared at Raphael as if he were scolding a wayward child. "You seem to have some resistance to the drugs. You caused some additional damage, you know. The repair is going to take longer, and I might not be able to restore your vision to perfection. You've set my research back by a week at least." The man pouted.

_I'd like to set_ you_ back,_ thought Raph.

"Not that it will matter," Stulir was saying. "Karai will want you relatively undamaged, but my research is important. I'm so close… So close to finding the answer!" The man's fists clenched at his side.

"It was an accident, you know," he said quietly.

Raph blinked his eye, the room slowly fading into focus again as the extra solution dripped out. The florescent light hurt his eye, making him feel dizzy and sick. He willed the muscles in his eyelid to work, forcing it closed once more. Hearing the man move about the room without being able to see him was almost worse.

"One of my cybernetics experiments went wrong. Badly wrong," Stulir was saying. "I thought I could use hydraulics to improve upon basic human anatomy. If I could speed up the reactions of Karai's soldiers… if I could improve their reflexes…"

_Great, that's just what we need. Foot soldiers dat work better. Perfect,_ thought Raph.

"But hydraulics have one intrinsic flaw," the man continued. "They move too slowly. I thought, by increasing the pressure in the pump, that I could speed up the action in the joint. I was working on a… volunteer… when the accident happened. The extra pressure proved too much for the mechanism."

Raph's eye opened. He could just track Stulir out of the corner of his vision.

_I have no idea what you're talking about, but as long as yer talkin', yer not cuttin' me. Keep talkin', idiot. Give my bros more time to come find me._

"Unfortunately the young man lost his arm," said Stulier, shaking his head. Raph saw his hand stray to his cheek. "I… I lost one eye. The other was badly damaged. Thanks to Karai's generous funding and a skilled surgeon, my eye was saved. The other eye was too badly damaged." He touched his robotic eye. Karai ordered me to make the improvements to the cybernetics. I spent years on the research. It was only by accident that I stumbled across the micro-graft surgery that will, it is hoped, restore my natural vision."

He came close to Raphael, standing over him. Raph's breath hitched slightly as the man reached down to touch the side of his face. His fingers brushed the bone next to Raphael's eye.

"And, with luck, yours as well."

***

"I'm just going to shine a light into your eyes, to check your pupil reactions," Brian was saying.

Ann nodded. She was sitting on a padded exam table. The room had the slight odor of disinfectant and rubbing alcohol she'd come to associate with doctor's offices. She felt the air movement in the room as Brian approached and heard the click of a penlight being switched on.

"So, you have no vision, no awareness of the light?" asked Brian clinically.

"No," Ann responded. She was used to such questions. She heard the scratching of a pen on paper, and knew he was writing her answer down.

"You've been blind for three years, is that correct?"

"Yes."

More scratching.

"Mm-hm. Ok, I'll have you come with me, Ann. We'll go ahead and have you come into the room where you'll be staying during your time with us. You can change into a surgical gown and we'll set you up on a gurney. Doctor Stulir has a small practice, so you won't have hours to wait the way you do in the public hospital," said Brian.

He led her down a hallway. Ann's sharp ears picked up an odd sound and she half-turned her head toward it.

_It sounds as if someone is crying,_ she thought, a frown creasing her brow.

Brian was speaking again, distracting her. "Would you like me to have Nurse Scwartz come and help with that gown, Ann? They can be tricky."

"No, thanks," said Ann with a smile. "I've tied my share of hospital gowns."

"Well, I think you'll find ours a bit more comfortable," said Brian. Ann heard him chuckle. "They wrap _all_ the way around and tie in the front. They're much easier to put on, and more comfortable to wear."

"That's good," said Ann with a small grin.

Brian steered her to the right with a gentle hand on her elbow. "Here we are, Ann. The bed is right in front of you. The robe is on the bed. You can put your clothes on the chair to your right, they'll be perfectly safe here until you return. All our rooms are private, no one will enter but the nurses and Doctor Stulir and yourself. If you need anything, anything at all, there's a button attached to the side rail of your bed. Just push it, and one of the nurses will be right in. Deb is on duty today."

"Great. Thanks, Brian."

"No problem at all, Ann. Good luck."

She heard his footsteps retreat and the soft _click_ as the door closed behind him.

_What a nice young man,_ thought Ann. She felt her way to the bed and picked up the soft cotton hospital gown. Making a face, she slipped out of her clothes and wrapped herself in the gown. As Brian promised, it was simpler and more comfortable than the gowns she'd worn at Mercy General.

_Things are different this time,_ she told herself. _This time I'm here to have my vision _fixed_. Things have changed so much since Mom died._ She felt tears sting her eyes and slide down her cheeks. _Oh, Mom. I wish you were here. I hope you'd be proud of me. I've tried to do my best to live up to your example. You were always so strong. You taught me to always go forward, no matter what. Well, I'm going forward, Mom. I just hope it turns out to be the right direction, after all._

***

Leonardo moved through the city, silent as a wraith. He checked all Raph's usual hangouts, even the dim little bar Leo knew he'd visited a time or two with Casey. Still, nothing. Early morning light was cracking over the harbor when Leo dropped down on April's fire escape.

A soft tap at the window brought the redhead, wrapped in a robe and yawning, to let him in.

"April. I'm sorry to wake you, but have you seen Raphael?" asked Leo, keeping his voice even despite the worry clenching in his gut.

April frowned. "No, Leo, I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks," she said, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Casey hasn't seen him either, as far as I know. He was sulking last night. He says Raph's never around any more."

"He's been working," said Leo quietly. "The money I gave you for Don's antibiotics… It was from Raph."

"Working? I wondered where you got the money. Oh Leo… do you think he's in trouble?" April looked stricken.

Leonardo touched her arm. "April, this is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. We don't even know Raph's in trouble."

"Leonardo," April looked into his dark eyes with a steely gaze. "You should've been honest with me about the money. If you guys didn't have it, that's ok. You _know_ that."

Leo looked away, a tell-tale blush creeping up his cheeks. April sighed. She leaned forward, wrapping him up in a hug. Leo stiffened for a moment before allowing himself to relax in her embrace.

"Oh, Leo. We're such idiots," said April. "I should've been more open with you, too. Yes, the meds are expensive, but it's not more than I can handle, I promise. You know I'd do anything for you guys."

"We know, April," said Leo.

She released him, stepping back to gaze into his face again.

"It's just… you shouldn't have to take care of us. We don't want to… take advantage of you, April."

"You don't. You couldn't," said April with a smile. "Leo, you guys are my _family._ You, of all people, should understand what that means."

Leonardo felt a tightening in his chest. He turned away to hide the tears that stung his eyes. "Thanks, April," he managed finally.

She gave his shell a sisterly pat, deliberately ignoring his struggle for self-control.

"So what's this about Raphael?" she asked gently.

Leo straightened. "He's missing," he said. "He went out tonight to patrol, and never came home."

"Did you guys have another fight?"

"No." Leonardo smiled. "We've actually been getting along better than ever," he said. "With Donny being sick, one of us has to stay in with him. Mikey's been working on his books, he's exhausted half the time, so that leaves Raph and I to patrol. We've spent a lot of time working together. I think it's improved our relationship."

"That's great, Leo. But where could he have gone? Do you know where he was going tonight?"

Leonardo shook his head in frustration. "No. I don't know where he could be. I've searched. April, I'm worried. He could be in real trouble."

"He could be," said April. "Tell you what, Casey and I will go out today and hunt around. Casey knows better than anyone where Raph goes in the city. Why don't you stay here and get some rest? It's almost daylight now. You can call Splinter and let him know."

"I can't rest, April," said Leo, desperation creeping into his tone. "Not with Raph missing. I've got to find him."

"Leo." April took him firmly by the arm. "You can _not_ go outside now. The sun is nearly up. You'd risk being spotted. You know Splinter would have a fit. Now, use my bed. Get some sleep. Casey and I will look. We'll _find_ him, Leo. Don't worry."

Leo's troubled brown eyes met April's flashing green ones.

"Ok," he conceded finally. "I'll stay here until it gets dark, then I've got to go back out. I've got to find him."

"We will, Leo. You're not doing this alone," said April. "You've got your family to help. Don't worry. We'll bring him home. Everything's going to be all right."


	16. Chapter 16 Worry

**A/N: Donny is getting a bit fed up with the whole bed-rest thing. Poor guy.**

raphfreak has updated Jailed... The vehicle to getting Raph safely home is powered by readers, so please read and review for my hard-working beta-readers, raphfreak and 54 Viruses. :)

**

* * *

**_Chapter 16 -Worry-  
~~~_

Donatello wakened suddenly, hearing someone moving about in his lab. He sat up, reaching automatically for the bo, which was standing in the corner, when a familiar velveted paw touched his arm.

"Donatello." Splinter's gravelly voice calmed Don's speeding heart.

"Sensei. You startled me. What can I do for you?"

Splinter chuckled, but didn't comment on Don's embarrassment. He had often told them it should not be _possible_ to startle a ninja, but Don's recent illness made his deeper sleep understandable.

"Your brother is attempting to call me," he told his son. "But I can not answer this blasted device without disconnecting the call. I thought perhaps you could assist me."

"Certainly, Sensei. Who tried to call? Raphael?" Don flipped open the cell as he spoke.

"I believe it was Leonardo," said Splinter quietly. "Is there a reason for you to believe Raphael would be calling me this early in the morning? Did he not return home again last night?"

"I don't know, Sensei. Leo came in and asked if I'd seen him. I fell asleep after that. Leo must've gone back out," explained Don, checking the missed-calls list. He quickly dialed Leo's number.

"Here, Sensei," he said, hearing the ring. "Just talk to it. I've put it on speaker-phone for you."

"Thank you, Donatello," said Splinter.

A few rings later, Leo's voice echoed through the room. "Yes, Sensei? I'm glad you called. I've been trying to reach you."

"Yes, Leonardo," said Splinter calmly. "What is it that you needed, my son? And why have you not returned to the Lair?"

"I'm at April's, Father. I went out to… to look for Raphael," said Leo finally. Don winced, seeing Splinter's frown. Leo hated ratting any of them out, but Raph knew he was supposed to be home long before dawn. If he wasn't home yet and Leo was calling Splinter, something was really wrong.

"He's missing, Sensei. His phone is off, and I've been searching for him all night. I'm afraid he might be in trouble."

"Was there any sign of him?" Splinter's voice was sharp with worry.

"No, Sensei. April and Casey are out looking now. April asked me to stay here until nightfall."

"That is a good idea, Leonardo. Get some rest," said Splinter. "Stay hidden my son. It is not safe for you to venture forth during the day."

"Hai, Sensei," came Leo's automatic answer.

Donatello frowned. "Leo," he said.

"Oh! Oh, hi, Don."

"Leo, you're at April's right? Did she say if Raph's been there?"

"He hasn't, Don," came the answer.

Donatello swore mildly, earning him a sharp glance from Splinter. "He was supposed to go to Central Park, to pick daffodils for April for me. He _promised,_ Leo."

"Well, it's not like Raph to not keep a promise," said Leo thoughtfully. "But he's been working, so he might have forgotten…" he trailed off, as if realizing he'd said too much.

"Working? What has Raphael been doing?" asked Splinter sternly.

Don heard Leo's swallow from across the connection.

"Well, you see, Sensei… that is… I… I'd rather talk to you about it in person," stammered Leonardo finally.

Don's eyes narrowed. "Hamato Leonardo!" he snapped. "Was Raphael working to get money for the medicine? For April? For _me_?"

"I… Well, we've all been worried about you, Don. You know you needed those meds…" Leonardo's voice sounded strained.

"Enough, my sons," said Splinter, glancing at Donatello. "We will discuss your brother's activities later. For now, Leonardo, you must get some rest. Contact April and ask her and Mr. Jones to check Central Park. Perhaps they will find some clue as to Raphael's whereabouts. As soon as it is dark enough, come home, Leonardo. If Raphael is not found today, you and Michelangelo will go out to look for him again tonight."

"Yes, Sensei."

"I'm going, too."

Splinter snapped the shell-cell closed and met the burning eyes of his younger son.

"No, Donatello."

"But Sensei!"

"Donatello." Splinter laid a gentle paw on Don's arm. "You have been very ill my son. We were…" He stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath. "We were afraid of losing you. You _must_ rest. You must heal and grow strong once more. Your brothers need you."

"Raph needs me, Father," protested Don.

"He does," said Splinter, but his grip tightened on Don's arm. "He needs you to recover. Not to go out too soon and suffer another illness. Donatello, do not blame yourself for your brother's disappearance. If he was… employed, he did so because he loves you."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" said Don.

"Donatello!" Splinter's tail lashed briefly at his feet.

Don shook his head, scowling. "No, Sensei. I can't sit here while Leo searches for Raph! I just can't…"

Splinter leaned forward and glared into his son's eyes. "Donatello. I _forbid_ you to leave this Lair. Do you understand?"

Don held his gaze for almost thirty seconds before he had to look away.

"Hai, Sensei," he whispered.

Splinter brushed his arm with a gentle hand. "I know you are worried for your brother, Donatello. But please understand. We have been worried for _you_ as well. Do not worry, my son. Raphael is strong. He will come home."

***

April O'Neil blew out a gusty sigh of frustration. "Casey, I _told_ you, Leo already checked the warehouse district. We're trying to find Raph, not a fight with the Purple Dragons."

"Ya never know, Ape," Casey shot back, his eyes still scanning the streets. "Raph mighta run inta some trouble out there."

"Well if he was captured, do you really think anyone would be parading him around in the streets? He'd be kept somewhere…" April trailed off as her shell-cell buzzed at her hip.

"Mebbe dat's Raph now,' said Casey.

April shook her head, flipping the device open. "Oh, hi, Leo."

"April. Sorry to bother you, but Don thinks Raph might've gone to Central Park."

"Why? What would he have been doing there?"

Leo's answer was quiet. "Picking daffodils. Don asked him to."

Casey snorted with laughter, but April's eyes stung with tears. "Oh, Donny," she whispered. "Ok, Leo, we'll check it out. And Leo?"

"Yes, April?"

"When you go home… if you see Don before I do… give him a hug for me, will you?"

"I… umm… well…"

April laughed. "Never mind, Leo. I'll tell him myself."

"Ok. See you." Leonardo broke the connection.

April laughed. She caught Casey's confused look and laughed harder. "Sorry, Casey," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Let's get over to Central Park."

"Why would Raph be pickin' flowers?" asked Casey, shaking his head. "He ain't gonna be there, Ape. My buddy don't pick flowers."

"Don asked him for a favor," explained April patiently. "We'll just go check it out, ok?"

"Oh… ok," said Casey reluctantly. He looked longingly down the street toward the docks. "Be more fun findin' some PD's though."

Ten minutes later, the couple was strolling through Central Park. They decided to try the more secluded, wooded areas, and the hidden fountain April remembered Don mentioning once, at the farmhouse.

***

_April lay in the grass, the soft dew already beginning to form. Donatello laid on his shell a few feet away, his arms folded behind his head. All the boys were fascinated with the daytime sky, but Don seemed most intrigued by the blanket of stars overhead._

"_Have you ever seen the stars like this?" breathed April. "I love coming out here. You can't see them like this in the city."_

"_I have," said Don quietly. "There's a little fountain in Central Park. It's off the beaten path, nobody seems to go there much. When we want to be alone, we go there. Sometimes Raph goes at sunrise. He likes to see the sky all red…"_

_Suddenly he half-sat up, alarm registering in his expression. "Don't tell anyone I said anything, please, April! Master Splinter and Leo wouldn't like it. Raph'll kick my shell if he finds out I told…"_

"_Relax, Don," she said, smiling. "I won't tell on you."_

_Don blushed, but lay back down. Neither of them spoke for a time. _

"_Don?" said April finally._

"_Y…yeah?" The teenager's voice sounded soft, timid, as if he weren't quite sure if he were in trouble or not._

"_Just… be careful, ok? I… I wouldn't want you… _any_ of you… to get hurt, you know?"_

"_We're always careful, April."_

"_I know." _

_She'd sighed. The temporary peace, lying out under the stars, had dissipated. April went inside soon after that, her heart burdened with the knowledge that her new friends could never be truly safe, except perhaps in their underground Lair and even there, danger found them._

_***_

April sighed. Donny's illness had been one of the most frightening experiences of her life. Seeing him, so weak and pale, when she came with the medications, she'd been afraid that even the strong antibiotics wouldn't be enough. After administering the IV, she'd stayed at his side until Raph woke her up that morning.

_I didn't even realize the daffodils were blooming already,_ she thought. _Don really has been sick for a long time. The poor guy. Raphael picked a lousy time to go missing. Things were just getting better again. He's got to come home, he's just got to. The last thing Don needs is to blame himself for this. _

"Ape, look," whispered Casey, pointing.

April followed his gaze and gasped. If she hadn't been looking, she wouldn't have noticed the two-toed footprint showing clearly in the soft flowerbed. Casey quickly scuffed out the evidence with his boot.

April noticed several broken-off stems in the flowerbed.

_So Raph was here. He didn't forget his promise to Don_, she thought, tears filling her eyes once more. _He may be loud and gruff, but he loves his brothers. He must've been pretty worried about Donatello, to agree to pick daffodils. But some of those stems aren't daffodils. Hmm, I wonder why he'd be picking other flowers? Don only picks the daffodils. Maybe he just felt like picking flowers? That doesn't sound much like Raph…_

"What da ya t'ink, Babe?" asked Casey.

"I _think_ you'd better stop calling me 'Babe'," snapped April automatically. She sighed. "He was here. But where did he go after that? It's just not enough to go on."

"I know," said Casey, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We gotta find 'im, Ape. We just gotta."

"We will, Casey," she said, leaning into his strength. "We will."


	17. Chapter 17 Afraid of the Dark

**A/N: Whoot! raphfreak's _Jailed_ has a new chapter! Read and review, please! Share the love. :)**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 17 -Afraid of the Dark-  
~~~_

Ann's first indication that something was wrong was nothing more than a sense of something... not quite right. Doctor Stulir seemed a little too excited, a little too anxious. She listened to him clattering around with his instruments and took deep breaths, trying to convince herself to calm down.

_Doctor Fletcher recommended him. He's a respected physician. Everything's fine._

Hearing the faintest whine of robotic mechanism, Ann instinctively tried to turn to look at the doctor, but of course the padded restraints already in place around her head kept her from doing so, even if she could have seen.

"Just relax, Ann," said Doctor Stulir soothingly. A slight quaver in his voice was making Ann more and more uneasy. "Now, just take deep breaths and count backward from ten. You know how this works."

A cool plastic mask was pressed gently over her nose and mouth. She fought down increasing feelings of panic and forced herself to breathe deeply. The familiar, slightly chemical smell of anesthesia soothed her fears slightly as she felt herself sinking into the darkness.

_Raphael, I wish you were here to hold me again,_ she thought as she drifted off. _I felt so safe in your arms…_

_***_

Raphael became aware first of the soft beeping of machines.

_Where da shell am I? Donny's lab? What happened? I don't remember gettin' hurt. I was jus'… savin' Bailey. An' da dogs… an'… _Stulir.

Raph began to struggle instinctively, panic rising in his chest as he felt the straps holding his hands and arms against the cool table. He thrashed, turning his head from side to side, trying to open his eyes and finding to his dismay he couldn't. There was a sharp, pulling pain in the sides of his eyes.

_He did it… He did da surgery on da other side… Oh shell…no! No! I can't be blind, I _can't_. Donny! Donny come and get me and fix whatever dis guy's done ta me! Get me outta here!_

Raph tried to shout but found his voice was weak and hoarse, his throat sore. A plastic mask had been fitted over his face. He squirmed, trying to dislodge it, completely panicked now. Hoarse growls escaped him as he strained against the straps holding him down. He struggled wildly, but it was no use. He was well and truly trapped, at least until Stulir saw fit to come and let him loose.

Hearing footsteps, Raph froze, breathing heavily. Every muscle was tense as he waited. There were faint voices outside the door and the click of the latch. Raph was startled to realize he recognized Brian by the faint scent of dog fur on the man's clothes.

"Well, so you're the guy who brought in those dogs." Raph turned his head, orienting on the voice. "I thought there was something familiar about you. You're one of those turtles Karai's been after. I sure hope Stulir knows what he's doing, using you in this experiment. Me, I'd have turned you over to her right away."

_T'anks, buddy, t'anks a lot,_ thought Raph sarcastically. _Though I'm not sure I wouldn't have rather faced Karai. At least wit' her I'd be able ta see what was comin'._

He flinched as the man touched his arm.

"Relax. I'm just going to give you another painkiller. Believe me, you don't want this stuff to wear off. Not yet. You'll be glad to hear he did the reattachment already on both sides. Figured as long as he was in there, he'd go ahead and get it done. Doesn't make no sense to me, cutting a nerve then micro-stitching it right back in again. But I guess that's why he's the genius, right?"

Raph felt something cold brush his arm and he flinched, readying himself for the sharp pinch of the needle. It came a moment later, causing Raph's breathing to hitch slightly. He cleared his throat as well as he was able.

"W… w… water," he managed to whisper.

"Sorry, big guy, not yet." Brian sounded marginally sympathetic. "Soon. I'll come back in about half an hour, when Doc Stulir clears you to come off the oxygen. You can have water then, ok?"

"L… let me… go," rasped Raph, his voice muffled behind the mask.

Brian laughed. "No, sorry. More than my life's worth. I'll be back." He touched Raph's arm again. Raph heard his footsteps moving away, and the click of the door latch.

He was alone again. He fought back the urge to scream, to rant and rage and yell. He was afraid that if he started screaming, he'd never be able to stop.

***

Ann groaned. Her head felt as though someone was trying to split it in two with a jack-hammer.

_The anesthesia,_ she thought. _It always leaves me with such an awful headache. Well, I'm awake, so obviously I survived the surgery. I wonder how it went? I wonder how long it'll be before we know if it was successful? _

She moved carefully, turning her head, feeling the irritating brush of plastic against her face. Slowly, she lifted a hand to move the mask away and gasped as she felt a leather restraint pinning her wrist to the bed. She moved slowly, experimentally and found both her wrists were strapped down.

Fighting down panic, she wriggled. Her fingers brushed something solid and cool. Wriggling further, she was able to just get the tips of her fingers over what felt like a plastic-coated cable. Maneuvering further, she managed to get hold of what she now realized was the nurse-call button. Cradling it in her palm, she pressed the button urgently with her thumb.

Ann heard the door latch _click_. There was a rustle of cloth and the soft whisper of rubber soled shoes on the tile.

"Who's there?" she demanded, panic rising in her chest.

"I'm Deb Shultz," soothed an efficient, irritatingly calm voice. "So you're awake. Good, good. I'll let Doctor Stulir know. How are you feeling?"

"Trapped. Get these things off me," snapped Ann.

"Sorry, Dear. They were just to keep you from damaging the delicate work as you came out of the sedative. Doctor Stulir has the key. He'll have to take them off as soon as he checks you over."

"What? No! Take them off now," said Ann, her voice rising with fear and frustration.

"Now, Dear, that's up to Doctor Stulir," said the woman.

Ann flinched as she felt fingers brush her wrist.

"I'm just taking your pulse and checking your IV, then I'll go and tell Doctor Stulir you're awake," the woman explained.

Ann shivered. The fingers were cold and dry against her skin.

"Get away from me," growled Ann. She began to struggle in earnest against the straps. She couldn't stand the helpless feeling of being pinned down. "Get me out of this _now_."

"Just relax, now, Dear, I'll call Doctor Stulir," soothed the woman. "We don't want him to think you're an uncooperative patient now, do we?"

"I suggest you call him in here this _instant_ if you don't want him sued," Ann told her. "I will not hesitate to file a suit if I am not released from these restraints _immediately_."

The nurse sniffed and Ann heard her footsteps moving away. "I'll just fetch Doctor Stulir," she said again. The door latch clicked and Ann was left to stew.

Considering her dire threat, it seemed to take a long time for Doctor Stulir's heavier footsteps to approach the room. Ann heard the door open once more.

The man's voice preceded him. "Now, Nurse Schwartz, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding," he was saying.

"She's threatening to sue, Doctor Stulir." The nurse sounded agitated. "We don't need that kind of trouble." The latter was added in a hiss, meant to be too quiet for Ann to hear.

"Well, Ann, it's good to see you awake," said Doctor Stulir in a falsely cheerful voice. "Let's just see how you're doing, shall we?" She felt his fingers touch the side of her head and she jerked away.

"Doctor Stulir. Remove these restraints _immediately_," she said calmly, vying for control of her voice. "Or I will be forced to call a friend who works for a law firm you do _not_ want to tangle with."

She heard the man chuckle softly.

"You haven't lost your fighting spirit. That's good, Ann, that's very good." The fingers moved firmly against her head, prodding. She felt the sharp, tugging pain of stitches pull near her eyes.

"Doctor Stulir…"

"Oh, yes, of course. Don't worry, Ann, we'll get you taken care of. The restraints were merely in place to keep you from injuring yourself when you were coming out of the sedative," he said smoothly.

Ann felt his fingers brush her wrist and she flinched instinctively, but sighed with relief when she felt the strap tug and fall away.

"There, I'm sure that's more comfortable," he said.

Ann nodded slowly. "It is, thank you," she said, forcing her voice to be calm.

"How are you feeling, Ann? Any dizziness? Any nausea or pain?"

"No, I think I'm all right. The anesthesia almost always leaves me with a headache," she explained, "but it's not too bad. I'm all right, just a little tired."

"Good, good," said the Doctor. "Well, I'm glad to tell you the surgery was a complete success. Within a few hours, we should be able to tell how much of your vision you'll regain."

"In a few… hours?" Ann felt her mouth drop open in shock, and closed it with an effort.

"Yes," said Doctor Stulir. "The reattachment of the nerve is the first step. The signals should be restored right away. Once the bandages come off, we'll use some specialized enzymes, to speed the healing process and complete the connections."

"How long before I can go home?" she asked. "I'll need to let my friend know."

Doctor Stulir hesitated for a bare instant and Ann was sure she heard Nurse Schwartz snort ever so faintly.

"You'll be finished with the program by the end of the week," said Doctor Stulir smoothly. "A few days at most."

Ann felt as though her limbs were made of lead. The anesthesia was still wearing off, leaving her feeling sleepy and weak.

"Why don't you just get some rest now, all right?" asked Doctor Stulir. "I'll come and talk to you some more tomorrow. Do you feel up to eating something now, or would you rather wait a few hours?"

"I'm not hungry," said Ann, lying back down on the thin hospital pillow.

She let herself drift, fighting down the feeling something just wasn't quite right.

_It's a private clinic_, she thought. _They do things differently here. _

"Just be sure to lie on your back," warned Doctor Stulir. "You don't want to put any pressure on those sutures. Your nerve will need time to settle into its new position. It was quite displaced in your case you know. I had to move the optic nerve to reattach it. Most interesting. Most interesting indeed."

Ann yawned. The man's words were blurring together.

"I'm sure by morning I'll be ready to go home," she said faintly.

"My dear, you won't be leaving any time soon," said the man.

Ann didn't hear his dark chuckle. She'd already slipped into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Flow Charts

**A/N: heheh Don'tcha just love Donny?  


* * *

**

_Chapter 18 -Flow Charts-  
~~~_

Leonardo stared out the window, watching the city sky just begin to darken. April and Casey weren't back yet, but that didn't matter. As soon as the first streetlamp buzzed on, he was _out_ of there.

Leo knew he should wait a bit longer, until it was well and truly dark outside, but he couldn't. He could no more sit around while his brother was missing than Michelangelo could go a week without playing video games. He was certain that if he had to sit still in April's little apartment for one more moment, he'd go completely out of his mind.

His shell-cell buzzed in his belt.

"Hello?"

"Leo. Is there any word on Raph?"

"Mike. No, not yet."

"Well, Dude, Master Splinter wants you home, pronto. Austin an' me are gearin' up, getting ready to go out. Donny's got a search grid all printed out for us."

Leonardo almost smiled at the face his younger brother pulled.

"He needs something to do, Mike," he said gently.

"Leo, he's got _flow charts_. I don't even know what a flow chart is. I thought it was somethin' to do with the drainpipes down here, you know? He's goin' out of his mind, Leo."

"Don't worry, Mike," said Leonardo automatically. "Don'll be ok. I'll be down in about ten minutes. Just be ready to go."

"Why don't Austin and I meet you at Ape's?" asked Mike.

Leonardo shook his head. He'd been sitting for too long. He needed to get _out._ He took a deep breath, considering. "Actually that's not a bad idea, Mikey. We want to get moving right away. I'll see you in a couple minutes, ok?"

"Ok, but I gotta sneak past Don. If he starts explainin' the flow-charts, we'll never get out of here," grumbled Michelangelo.

Leonardo chuckled and disconnected the call. He immediately re-dialed, this time contacting April.

"Hello?"

"Hi, April. Any luck?"

"No, Leo, I'm sorry. We found a footprint. He definitely was in Central Park," said April. "Recently, it was fresh. But we lost him from there. There's just no sign of him. It's like he just disappeared off the face of the earth."

Leonardo winced. "Don't worry, April," he said. "Mike, Austin and I are going out now. Why don't you and Casey head in and get some rest?"

"No, Leo, we're going to keep searching," said April.

"April…"

"Leonardo, don't you take that Leader tone with me," snapped April. "We're going, and that's final."

"Ok, ok." Leo shook his head. "But April, could you do me a favor? Could you possibly go down to the Lair and check on Don? Maybe you and he can search the databases."

"Are you just trying to give us something to _do_?" snapped April. "To keep us out of trouble?"

"No, April, I'm really not," said Leo.

_Yes, I am. Don needs a distraction and April needs to rest._

"Don could use the company," he said more honestly. "Please, April?"

He gave her his best imitation of Mike's puppy eyes over the small screen.

He heard her laugh. "Nice try, Leo, but yeah, I'll go. Casey can go with you guys to search, ok?"

"_Sounds good ta me, Babe." _

Leo grinned, hearing a sharp _smack_ and Casey's yelp.

"_Don't_ call me 'Babe'," snapped April.

"Thanks, April," said Leonardo.

"No problem, Leo. Good luck."

"You, too."

Leonardo snapped the shell-cell closed just as his brother tapped on the window. Leo quickly swung it open, letting Mike and Austin scramble inside. Austin was wearing black jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She carried a han-bo and Leonardo saw a sheath at her side holding a short dagger. She gave him a grin worthy of Raph himself.

"So, when do we get to break things?" she asked, borrowing Casey's signature line.

Michelangelo laughed. "That's my girl," he said fondly, reaching to catch her hand. Austin grinned, leaning into him for an instant before her expression became more serious. She pulled a bundle of papers from a small pouch at her belt and began laying them out on the table.

"Don marked a search grid based on what April and Casey already covered today," she said.

Leonardo's eye ridges rose. "Don…"

"Yeah. Don got a hold of his shell-cell. He was tracing their progress," said Austin. She avoided Leonardo's gaze, and he noticed she didn't mention _who_ gave Don the cell-phone.

"He's supposed to be resting," grumbled Leonardo.

"He wants to help, Leo-san," said Austin softly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Seriously, Leo, Don was going out of his shell. He actually yelled at me," said Michelangelo.

"Mikey, you touched something on his desk," said Austin, a sparkle of laughter in her eyes.

"Well, I didn't know it was like, delicate," said Mike. "Anyway, it was shiny. I just wanted to see what it did…"

"Show me what Casey and April have already covered," said Leonardo impatiently, painfully aware of the passing minutes. "There's no sense re-covering territory."

"Wow, Dude, they got around. They searched over half of Central Park, an' most of the warehouse district," said Mike.

"April wasn't happy about it, but Casey insisted," interjected Austin with a smile. Her grin faded. "They did run into a couple PD's, and Casey… umm… talked to them, but they apparently didn't know anything about Raphael."

"They'd have been crowing about it if he'd been captured," said Leonardo slowly. "So we can eliminate them from our list of suspects, for now. What about the Foot?"

"No abnormal activity from them," said Austin calmly. Leo didn't fail to notice the way Mikey's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

_He still hates Karai for what she did to them,_ thought Leonardo. _It's a good thing we got Austin back or Mike might've gone off the deep end._

"Donny checked all his monitoring systems," Austin continued. "He said there was no mention of anything that could remotely resemble Raph's capture. He was concerned about some lab downtown that was taking in stray dogs, that has ties to Karai, and there was mention of the death of a local lawyer he thought was suspicious, but nothing concerning Raph."

Leonardo swore, turning away. He was itching to _do_ something. Normally he was patient and calm, the Leader, the planner, the one who thought everything through. The recent improvement in his relationship with Raphael made it harder for him to stay detached. He wasn't about to lose Raph now. Not when they'd just started getting along again.

"Let's go," he said.

A noise at the door had them all disappearing. The door swung open and closed with a decisive _click_. Heavy footsteps tread into the room.

"Leo? Mike? You guys here?"

Leonardo let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding and stepped out of the shadow behind the door. Austin and Mike reappeared as well.

"Hi, Casey. Yeah, we're here. We're just about to head out."

"Good. I'm ready," said Casey. "Jus' let me grab a beer…" he met Leo's stern gaze. "Er, make dat a water. You guys want anyt'ing?"

"No, Casey, we're good," said Leo.

The tall man nodded. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Let's go," he said, heading for the door.

"We'll meet you at the Battle Shell," said Leo. The three headed out the window.

"Austin, you could've gone down the stairs with Case-man," said Michelangelo.

Austin glanced at him, startled and laughed. "That's ok, Mike," she said, teasing. "I like watching you climb."

"Are you checkin' out my butt again?" asked Mike with a cheeky grin.

Leonardo just shook his head. Usually their banter amused him. Now he was impatient, anxious to get moving.

The three slipped to the van. Casey was already leaning against the door, whistling. He started when Leonardo turned the ignition key.

"Hey, wait fer me," he grumbled, climbing up into the passenger seat and rolling the window down. "Geesh, you guys could go inta strippin' cars. You'd make a fortune."

A look from Leonardo had Casey flushing. "I was jus' sayin'."

_Oh, Raph. What _were_ you doing? _thought Leo. _What was this mysterious job?_

"Casey, do you happen to know what Raph's been up to lately?" he asked, pinning the man with a dark-eyed gaze.

"No. I haven't seen him in like… weeks," said Casey. He caught Leo's pointed stare and held up his hands as if in surrender. "It's da trut', Leo. I ain't coverin' fer 'im. He just ain't been around. I figured, ya know, wit' Donny bein' sick an' all, he was busy wit' family stuff."

Leonardo sighed. "He was working," he said softly. "He wouldn't tell me what he was doing, but he came home the other night with a bunch of money. He said he earned it."

"Well you know Raph," said Casey. "He wouldn't do not'in illegal, Leo. Not really."

"Casey's right, Leo," said Mike. "Raph's a lot of things, but he's honest. He wouldn't be stealing."

"I know," said Leo and immediately regretted his sharp tone. "I know," he said again more quietly. "I just wish he'd told me what he was doing. It might help us find him."

"Well, how many jobs can a guy like Raph get?" asked Casey. "Listen, Leo, why dontcha drop me off? I'll go aroun' and see what word on da street is. Mebbe I can learn somet'in, ya know?"

Leonardo sighed. "Ok," he said, pulling over.

The black-haired vigilante hopped down. "Call me if ya find anyt'in," he called.

"We will, Casey. Thanks," said Leo with a wave. He watched as the man disappeared down an alley.

"Well, where does Don want us to start?" he asked. Austin had some of the papers spread out on the seat beside her. Michelangelo was leaning over to look at him, his face scrunched with concentration.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing.

"Central Park," she answered patiently. "It's a symbol," she continued, anticipating his next question. "See, the little flag is a school, and that's a church."

"Oh," said Mike.

"Why don't we start over by the old church on Jenkins," asked Austin, looking up to meet Leo's eyes. "If we start in that alley, we can cover this whole area," she pointed, indicating a radius of about thirty blocks, "in a few hours."

"Sounds good," said Leo.

"I'll take the ground," said Austin, looking over the maps. "You guys can cover more ground on the rooftops. That way we shouldn't miss anything."

"What?" Mikey's yelp of protest made her jump. "Austin, I don't want you wandering the streets alone!"

"Mike, don't worry," she said sternly. "I've got my cell and I'm not exactly helpless. We can cover more territory that way."

"She's right, Mike," said Leonardo, forestalling his brother's protests. "We've got to cover as much ground as quickly as we can."

Michelangelo shook his head. "I don't like it," he said again.

"I know, Mike, but we've got to find Raph. Ok, are we ready to go?" asked Leo.

Michelangelo looked into his wife's hazel eyes. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, we're ready. Let's go."

Leonardo opened the door of the Battle Shell, stepping out in to the cool night air. Finally, it was time to _move_.

_Hang in there, Bro,_ he thought. _We're coming for you. We're going to find you and bring you home. _


	19. Chapter 19 Into the Light

**A/N: Aww thankies for the reviews to _A Brother's Request_. I hope traffic is increasing on the many other fine stories posted on this site as well. Remember to exercise that little green button when you read. :)  
**

**And now, on with the show!  
**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 19 -Into the Light-  
~~~_

When Ann woke again, she felt stronger, more awake and alert. She shifted, uncomfortable on the narrow bed. Reaching out, feeling, she found the rails had been lifted but the restraining straps hadn't been reattached to her wrists.

_Stulir said I should regain some vision within a few hours,_ thought Ann. _I wonder if he was right? I guess I should wait until he gives the OK to take the bandages off._

An uncomfortable pressure in her lower abdomen told her nature was issuing an urgent call. Ann debated using the button to call the nurse for all of five seconds before she rejected the notion.

_I can do this,_ she thought. _I certainly don't need any help from that foul Schwartz woman._

She sat up, swallowing hard against the bile that rose in her throat. Sliding her body down on the bed, past the rail, she edged forward until her legs dangled over the side of the bed. She made the small drop to the floor without much difficulty.

The bed provided her with support until the wave of dizziness passed. Slowly, carefully, Ann shuffled across the room until her exploring hands met a wall. Praying the place had a private bathroom in the room, she made her way along the wall until she reached a door.

Since it was on the opposite wall from where she'd heard the footsteps enter and leave, she knew it wasn't the doorway out. She felt her way inside and to her great relief, her fingers soon found the familiar cold smooth porcelain she was seeking.

Accomplishing the small personal task restored much of Ann's confidence. She made her way back out to the bed, not bothering to use the wall to guide her this time. Remembering that her things had been left on a chair next to the bed, she fumbled until she found her clothing. She frowned as she searched the pockets of her slacks. Her cell phone was gone.

_I know it was here,_ she thought, shaking her head. _How very odd. I left it in my pants pocket so I'd be able to call Jackie when I got out of surgery. Now what do I do? I suppose I'll have to ask Doctor Stulir to use a telephone. _

She sighed with frustration. A _click_ and footsteps had her turning to face the door.

"Miss Peters, are you awake? Oh my, Miss Peters, what are you doing out of bed? Doctor Stulir will have my hide, he will!" A young woman spoke.

Ann felt a hand touch her arm. She very nearly struck the woman before she reigned in her defensive instinct.

"Who are you?" asked Ann sharply, pulling away from the hand on her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Joan Pichette," said the woman. "I'm the night nurse. Here, let me help you get back into bed. You shouldn't be up and about yet. Doctor Stulir wouldn't like it."

Ann's eyebrows rose at the slightly panicked sound of the girl's tone.

_She can't be more than twenty,_ thought Ann as the nurse helped her back up onto the bed.

"Doctor Stulir will be here in just a moment," said the girl.

"What for?" asked Ann.

"He says you can have the bandages off your eyes this evening," replied the nurse, sounding thrilled at the prospect.

"Already?" asked Ann. Her heart seemed to skip a beat.

The door latch clicked and Ann turned her face expectantly toward the footsteps that approached the bed.

"Ah, Miss Peters, so you're awake. Good, good." Ann could hear the smile in Stulir's voice. "Let's see about taking those bandages off, shall we?"

"Do you… do you think I'll have… some vision back?" asked Ann.

"Well, Miss Peters, I can't make any promises," said Doctor Stulir. "But if all went well, yes, I do believe you'll experience some vision recovery even as early as tonight. Of course, as time goes on, you'll recover more. These things do take time, after all. We'll have to do some tests to see the full extent of your recovery, experiments…" The man sounded like a child set loose in a candy store.

"Let's get started," said Ann quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, indeed," said Doctor Stulir. "Nurse, if you will."

Ann felt the woman come close to the side of the bed. The slight rustle of her clothes and the sound of her breathing told Ann she was standing next to her. Stulir moved to her other side.

"I'm just going to begin unwinding this gauze now," said Doctor Stulir. Ann felt his cool fingers brush the side of her head, and she shivered slightly. The gauze was slowly unwrapped, layer by layer.

At first, Ann only saw familiar darkness. The first lightening was so faint, she was certain she'd imagined it. As the gauze lifted away, the faint grayish spots against her eyelids made her heart leap in her chest and her breathing hitch slightly.

"There now," Stulir said, lifting the last of the gauze away. "Ann, I want you to open your eyes for me."

Neither the doctor nor the nurse breathed as Ann very slowly opened her eyes. She blinked. White… everything was white, swimming, as if she were seeing the light underwater. Still… to see anything but unrelenting blackness… She blinked again and shapes began to take form, as if they were emerging from a thick fog. Turning, she took in the faceless figure of a man next to her. He moved back, and the image faded, blurring.

_Strange,_ thought Ann. _He doesn't want me to see his face. Just like Raphael._

"Do you see anything, Ann?" asked Doctor Stulir quietly.

"Just… shapes," she said softly. "The colors are… sort of faded."

She closed her eyes and opened them again, reluctant to give up the novelty of _seeing_ light, no matter how blurred and grey.

"That will pass," said the doctor quietly. "Now, lie down, Ann. We need to put these drops in your eyes. They will help speed your recovery, help cement the reattached nerves into place," he explained.

Ann obediently lay back on the bed and allowed him to put two cold drops of liquid into each eye. The drops made things blur alarmingly. Ann squinted, frowning.

"The effect is temporary, I assure you," said Doctor Stulir. "Now, let's just put some fresh gauze over your eyes."

"What? But you just took the bandages off!" protested Ann. Despair threatened to crowd in, choking her.

"You need to give yourself time to adjust, Ann," said Stulir. "You don't want to strain your eyes first thing."

"All right," said Ann softly. She sat on the side of the bed and allowed him to put gauze patches over her eyes, taping them gently in place. She lay back down with a sigh.

"Miss Pichette will bring you a meal now," said Doctor Stulir.

"All right," said Ann. She tried to breathe slowly.

_I can see. I can see._ The words rattled through her brain, chasing themselves around and around.

"Get some rest, Miss Peters," said Doctor Stulir.

Ann sat up. "Doctor Stulir?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I assure you, my dear, the pleasure is entirely mine."

She heard footsteps and the rattle of a tray being placed on the rolling table next to the bed.

"Here you are now, Miss Peters," said the young woman. She touched Ann's hand, guiding it to the table.

"Miss Pichette, do you see my cell phone anywhere?" she asked, allowing the girl to press a fork into her hand.

The girl's hand trembled on Ann's arm. "No! No, ma'am," said Nurse Pichette. There was a slight hitch to her voice.

_What is she hiding? Could she have stolen my phone? But why? _

"I want to call my friend," said Ann, setting the fork down on the tray. "I want to let her know the surgery was a success."

"Oh, I'm sure you can ask Doctor Stulir about making phone calls in the morning," said the girl. Already her voice was further away, as if she were backing toward the door. "I'll just leave you alone so you can eat your meal. If you need anything, just use the call button."

"I'm sure I won't get any rest tonight," said Ann with a smile. "In fact, I'm feeling so well, I'd like to go home in the morning."

"Oh! Oh, well, you'll have to speak with Doctor Stulir," said the girl. "It's late now and you really should eat your meal and get some rest. Goodnight!"

The door clicked closed, and Ann heard the distinct rasp of a key turning in the lock.

_Wait a minute! She's locking me in? What's going on?_ The thoughts raced through Ann's mind. _This place is starting to creep me out. The surgery was a success, but Doctor Stulir seemed a little strange. And that nurse… She was behaving so oddly. That does it. First thing tomorrow morning, I'm out of here._

The decision made, Ann decided to see what the food was like. Feeling carefully with her fingers, she found a sandwich, pudding and a carton that could've been milk on the tray. She sniffed the sandwich. It seemed to be ham, but there was an odd, faintly chemical smell about it. Frowning, she put a finger in the pudding and sampled it. It tasted all right, but there seemed to be a bitterness on her tongue, an aftertaste.

Ann frowned. She was hungry. If her suspicions hadn't been aroused by the odd behavior of the nurse, she might've eaten the offered meal. As it was, she picked up the sandwich and carefully carried it to the bathroom. Breaking it into pieces, she flushed it down the commode.

She went back to the bed and climbed up, but the eerie feel the place was giving her wouldn't let her sleep. She heard voices out side the door. She forced herself to lie still and quiet, breathing deeply as if she were sound asleep. The door latch _clicked _again. It was all Ann could do to stay silent and still as she heard footsteps entering the room.

"That didn't take long. I told you the sedative would be quick." Doctor Stulir's voice, calm and quiet, but with a hint of amusement. Ann felt a chill.

"She didn't eat the pudding." Nurse Pichette sounded less young and frightened. Her tone was colder, harder.

"It doesn't matter," the doctor replied. "I put enough of the sleeping powder in the sandwich to keep her out for at least a few hours. We'll wait until we're sure it's taken the full effect, then you can put the restraints back on her."

"Why not just do it now?"

"Better to wait. Make sure she's fully out. You don't want her waking up and fighting, she could damage my handiwork."

"Why the charade, Doctor Stulir? Why not just strap her to an exam table like you did with the other subject?" the nurse's voice was hard, sharp.

"Now, Nurse Pichette, I want to keep her calm and cooperative for as long as possible. If she thrashes about, she could damage the reattachments," said Doctor Stulir. "It's important that we have an optimal outcome with a human subject. I must _know_ if this procedure will be successful before undergoing it myself."

"Who will you get to perform the surgery?"

"Doctor Stockman has already agreed to do the actual surgery," said Stulir. "In return, I will allow him the privilege of turning the creature over to Karai. He had long wanted to gain his revenge on the turtles."

"Will it regain its sight?" asked the woman.

"Eventually, it should," said Stulir, sounding unconcerned. "I doubt Karai will let it live long enough to find out."

_Turtles? Do they have one of Raphael's brothers here? _Ann's thoughts raced, even as she concentrated on keeping her breathing steady and calm.

"What will you do with this one when you have the data you need?" asked the woman.

"She will be disposed of," said Stulir, as calmly as if he were discussing the best way to care for potted plants. "It's a shame, really," he added. The footsteps faded toward the door. "She has such lovely eyes."

The door latch _clicked_ again. Ann lay for several long minutes, her heart pounding like a jackhammer in her chest. She forced herself to take deep, slow breaths, forcing back the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her.

_I've got to get out of here_.

She sat up, careful not to make too much noise. Reaching up, she began to slowly unwind the gauze again.

_Being able to see, even a little, will be an advantage,_ she thought.

Peeling away the gauze pads, she laid them on the bed. Slowly, cautiously, she opened her eyes again. The light was piercing, too bright. She blinked several times as her eyes watered and stung.

Finally her eyes seemed to adjust to the light. They stopped stinging. She noticed the shapes were slightly clearer already, the colors brighter. She could still only make out vague forms, but the ability to see was so wonderful, Ann spent several seconds just taking in the faint colors of the room around her.

_I've got to keep moving_, she thought, sliding to the floor. She swayed slightly as dizziness hit her, but forced herself to move to the head of the bed. She picked up her clothes and quickly changed out of the hospital gown. Her shoes were gone.

_No matter, I can do without them_, she thought. She hurried toward the door, hesitating only a moment before trying the handle. It turned easily.

_Idiots. They left it unlocked. Figured I was out,_ she thought with satisfaction. _Now if I can just get out of here without being spotted…_

Determined, she turned the handle and slowly pulled the door open a few inches. She was so busy straining to listen, she didn't even realize she'd closed her eyes. The hall outside her room was silent.

Slowly, carefully, Ann slipped out of the room. She made her way down a hall, keeping one hand on the wall for guidance. Ann blinked, disoriented by the information her eyes were giving her brain. She fought the temptation to keep her eyes closed.

She came to a door. _I hope this is the exit,_ she thought, turning the handle. Inside, the room was disappointingly dark. Shapes shimmered in the dim light. The room was silent, still.

Ann closed the door again, not knowing she'd gazed upon the very cage that had held Bailey before Raph freed him. She moved on. The next room was bright, but also silent and empty. Ann could just make out what seemed to be a large grey table in the center of the room. She backed out of the doorway, feeling a chill.

_They were going to restrain me again,_ she thought. _I wonder if they were going to move me to a room like this one._

She hurried, panting a little now. Three more doors proved to be empty, useless rooms. Ann was beginning to panic. A sound stopped her outside a door. She was going to hurry past; noise meant only trouble, but a soft sob caught her attention and she paused.

_What was that?_ Drawn as a moth to a flame, she pushed the door open. _I hope this isn't the biggest mistake of my life,_ she thought. Slowly, cautiously, she moved into the room. She could just make out a large green and yellow figure. It seemed to be lying on another silver table. As she moved closer, she could make out brownish blobs… straps, holding the… creature? down.

_Oh, no._ She moved closer, cautious. She heard a growl and her heart caught in her throat. Slowly, she moved closer, reaching out to touch its skin, running her fingers along his arm.

"Don't touch me, Stulir!" The familiar voice was rough with fear and anger.

"R…Raphael?" she whispered. _Why doesn't he know me?_

The squirming creature went still.

"Raphael, it's me," she said softly. "It's Ann."

"Ann? Da girl from da park? What're ya doin' here?"

"I… I was in the program. To have my sight restored. How… what are _you_ doing here?"

His arm was tense, his muscles quivering under her fingers.

"I got m'self captured," he growled. "Savin' yer dog."

"Oh, Raphael, I'm so sorry," whispered Ann.

"Can ya get these straps offa me?" he asked gruffly.

Ann blinked as if she were waking from a dream. "Of course." She tugged at the stiff buckles, releasing his hand. Raphael reached over and ripped the strap off the table on the other side. He sat up and began working on the ankle straps.

Ann quickly moved to the foot of the table and started removing the one she could reach.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's a door to da east," he replied gruffly. "Don't worry. I'll get ya out."

In a few seconds he was free and standing next to her. Ann grasped his arm, feeling safer just being near him.

"Ann, there's… there's somet'in I should… should tell ya." Raphael sounded so lost and alone, Ann turned instinctively to look at him. All she could make out was a green shape, but the edges were slightly clearer now. Where his red mask should've been, white gauze circled his head.

Ann felt a chill. She tightened her grip on his arm. "What is it, Raphael?"

"Stulir… he did some kinda experiment on… on my eyes. I… I can't see, Ann. I'm blind."


	20. Chapter 20 Frustration

**A/N: Bailey gets to play hero! Or at least... play the part of a clue. ;)**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 20 -Frustration-  
~~~_

Casey Jones whistled as he walked along. It was a beautiful night, still warm enough, but not roasting, a perfect evening for walking… and for busting heads. His eyes narrowed as he saw a man coming down the sidewalk, leading a huge white German shepherd, or rather, being led by the dog.

_Looks like a pansy, 'cept for dat dog,_ thought Casey.

The guy had sandy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an expensive business suit. Casey smirked when he saw the amount of white dog hair clinging to the guy's pants. The man didn't seem to mind, though. He was busy trying to keep the dog from dragging him off down a side street.

"Bailey! Bailey, cut it out," the man's voice was firm, but Casey could hear frustration in his tone. "Come on, Bailey, let's go to the park. Park, Bailey." The dog whined, pulling at the leash. The guy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bailey, Ann's not home yet. That's not even the way back home, you crazy dog. What's gotten _into_ you, anyway?"

Casey chuckled, watching him plant his feet and drag the dog down the sidewalk.

"Mebbe ya should jus' let 'im go da way he wants," he remarked with a grin.

The guy glanced at him. "He's certainly determined," he said mildly. "He's my friend's dog. I can't imagine what's gotten into him. Ever since he came back the other night, he's been acting weird."

"Came back? Did ya lose him?" Casey felt a faint stirring of sympathy for the guy. _We lost my bud, too. I hope we get 'im back,_ he thought.

"Yeah, some punk kid stole him from my friend in Central Park the other night. He's her guide dog. She was hysterical, but last night, he came home again."

"Well, dat's good," said Casey, losing interest. He moved aside so the other could pass on the sidewalk. "Good luck wit' 'im. He's a nice lookin' dog," said Casey, walking away.

"Thanks," said the man. The odd pair walked off.

Casey shook his head. _Imagine, somebody stealin' a guide dog. Geesh. What's dis city comin' to, anyway? _

He moved off down the street, alert for any signs of his friend.

***

Leonardo was becoming frustrated. They had searched every alley in the city and hadn't come up with so much as a scrap of red silk or scratch marks from a sai. Flipping his shell-cell open, he dialed Don.

"Any luck, Leo?" asked Don for the third time that night.

"Nothing, Don," answered the leader, biting back a sarcastic reply with an effort. Fortunately Austin was helping keep Mikey's attention focused, or his antics would've worked Leo's last nerve. "I swear, if Mike does one more Sherlock Holmes imitation," he muttered.

Don's chuckle came across the connection. "We're still searching the databases, Leo. Raph isn't showing up on any newsfeeds. There haven't been any e-mails mentioning anything about him among the Foot, nothing that we've found."

"It's ok, Don, you're doing your best," said Leo, rubbing a hand over his face. "We'll keep searching."

"Ok Leo. We'll keep doing what we're doing here, too."

"Don, get some rest," admonished Leonardo.

"Yeah, Leo. As soon as he's home." A determined note crept into the purple-banded turtle's voice.

"Don…"

"Leo, I can' t just lay around. Any more than _you_ can. How much sleep did you get today?"

Leonardo shook his head in irritation and didn't answer. "Just… take it easy, Don," he said softly.

"Don't _worry,_ Leo. I'm fine," said Don. "I'll let you know if we find anything."

"Do that. Talk to you later, Bro." Leo closed the shell-cell with a sigh.

"Don hasn't found anything, either, has he?" Austin shot a concerned look toward her brother-in-law.

"No," said Leo shortly. He leaned his head on the steering wheel. "Where could he _be?_"

"Don't worry_, ani_," said Austin softly, touching Leonardo's arm. "We're going to find him. We're going to bring him home. Raphael is too hard-headed to come to harm."

Leonardo sat up, a chuckle escaping in spite of his frustration. "You're right," he said softly. "And if anyone would know, it's you."

Austin smiled. Winning Raphael over had been harder than leaving the Foot clan. Now that he trusted her, Austin knew she had no more loyal friend, aside perhaps from Michelangelo himself.

"We'll find him, Leo-san," she said softly. "We'll bring him home. We _will_."

Leonardo smiled, seeing the glint in his sister-in-law's eye. _Wherever Raph is, Austin will track him down, if she has to take this city down brick by brick,_ he thought. _It's good to have her on the team._

"Where is next on the grid?" asked Mike.

"Downtown," said Leo slowly. "I don't know. It's not the kind of area Raph would frequent. Too many lights. Too many people…"

"Maybe I should go," said Austin. "I can go places you guys can't."

"I don't want to split up," said Leo reluctantly. "It'll be daybreak soon. We'll have to head back down."

"Leo, we haven't seen any sign of Raph all night," said Michelangelo softly. "We've gotta find him, Bro. We can't go back without him."

"We're _trying,_ Mike," snapped Leo. "We've searched this _entire_ city. We're missing something… He's got to be _somewhere_." Leo punctuated his frustration by driving a fist into the dashboard. There was a loud _crack_. Austin shook her head and reached for Don's medical kit. Leonardo looked sheepishly at the broken dashboard, then at his knuckles, which were bleeding. He swore softly, laying his head on the steering wheel again.

"Leo," Mikey said. "Dude. Deep breath. It's gonna be ok. We're gonna find him. We are."

"I know, Mike," said Leo softly. "I know we are. Sorry."

"We're all worried about him, Leo," said Mike. He gripped his brother's shoulder.

Austin caught Leo's hand in hers, gently cleaning the wound, and wrapping his hand efficiently. "Shall I kiss it for you?" she asked, deadpan.

Leo glanced at her, raising an eye-ridge.

Michelangelo burst out laughing. Even Austin giggled. Leonardo allowed the smallest of chuckles to escape him before reaching for the ignition key again.

"Let's get going," he said.

He jerked as his shell-cell buzzed at his hip, reaching to answer it with fumbling fingers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leo. Anyt'in?" Casey Jones' gruff voice echoed from the phone.

The two turtles and the woman let out a collective breath.

"Nothing, Casey. How about you?"

"I ran inta some pansy walkin' a blind girl's dog. He said some punks stole 'im in Central Park, but he came home again," said Casey. "An' I ran inta a couple kids… Dey said there's a lab downtown payin' fer strays."

"What's up with all the dogs?" asked Mike.

"Any sign of Raph, Casey?" asked Leo, impatient.

The vigilante sighed. "No, Leo. Sorry. But I wondered, if mebbe Raph mighta been catchin' dogs fer da lab."

"Raph wouldn't do that," protested Mike.

"I doubt it, Casey," said Leo. "Mike's right, Raph would steer clear of anything to do with a laboratory."

"You're prolly right, Leo," said Casey. He sounded unusually tired. "I'm gonna keep lookin'."

Leonardo sighed. "Ok, Casey. We'll let you know if we hear anything."

"Ok, Leo. I'm gonna hit the docks again. Mebbe one o' dem PD's knows somet'in."

"Be careful, Casey," said Leonardo automatically.

"O' course, Leo." Casey's smirk came through clearly in his voice.

Leonardo sighed, snapping his shell-cell closed.

_Raph, Bro, where are you?_ he thought, shifting the Battle Shell into gear.


	21. Chapter 21 Escape

**A/N: Show 'em how it's done, Raph. Even a blind ninja is a force to be reckoned with. And yet he's no match for a stubborn woman. ;)  
**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 21 -Escape-  
~~~_

"You… you can't see?" Ann felt a chill. Instinctively she gripped his arm tighter.

"Yeah," said Raphael. Ann felt him quiver under her hand. She realized with a shock that her vision was clearer now. She could make out his features, standing close to him.

"Ok."

He turned toward her. "Dat's it? Just… 'ok'?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Faint?" Ann squeezed his arm. "Raphael…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I should tell you something, too."

"What?" His voice was tense, strung tight with tension.

"I… I was here for surgery. I… I'm getting my sight back."

"Do ya… do ya mean ya can… can see?"

"A little," said Ann. She felt his muscles, hard and tense, under her hand.

"How…"

"Doctor Stulir… Raphael, it doesn't matter."

"How well can ya see?"

"Not so good. Colors, shapes. It's getting a little better."

"Ok."

"That's it?" asked Ann, deadpan. "Just 'ok'?"

Raphael chuckled. "Let's get outta here," he said softly.

"I'm with you."

They moved together toward the door. "We used ta train blindfolded," he told her. "Don't worry, Ann. I'll get ya out."

"Ok."

She felt his arm quiver and heard a faint chuckle rumble in his chest.

_Suddenly this doesn't seem so frightening,_ she thought. _I really do feel safer with him around._

They made their way carefully to the door. Raphael felt for the knob. Ann hesitated an instant before taking his hand in her own and guiding it to the knob.

"T'anks."

He opened the door. Ann strained to listen, but the hall was silent. They moved carefully back the way Ann had come.

"Da door is down here," whispered Raph. "I came in through da roof, but it's rigged wit' traps."

"You came in through the…"

"Yeah. Down a vent," he said softly.

Ann started, hearing familiar rubber soles on the tile floor.

She squeezed Raphael's hand. "It's that nurse," she hissed.

"In here," he answered, pulling her toward a door. Ann grabbed the knob, opening the door for him. Raph resisted her for an instant before allowing her to steer him with gentle pressure on his arm. She saw his face move but couldn't tell if he was scowling.

"Dis is da room they had da dogs in," said Raph softly.

"How do you know?" asked Ann, looking around. Her vision was improving. She could make out the shapes of kennels lined up on one wall.

"It stinks," said Raphael.

_The disinfectant, _thought Ann. _He remembers the odor._

She felt Raphael shiver. "I got 'em out," he said. "I got 'em all out. Bailey, too."

"I know. He came home," she told him. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome," said Raph gruffly.

Ann moved across the room, exploring.

"What're ya doin'?" asked Raphael.

"Looking for anything that might help us," replied Ann. "Hey, what's this?"

"I dunno," growled Raph.

Ann shook her head. _Of course. He can't see. _"They look like… weapons of some kind," she said aloud. "Like… daggers, but… but with three points."

"Where?" Raphael's voice shook. He turned toward her.

"Here." She moved across the room, setting them gently into his hands.

Close to him, she could see his expression. He was smiling. He spun the forked weapons on his wrists. Ann's eyes widened.

"Wow."

Raphael chuckled. "Com'on. Let's get outta here," he said.

Ann stared. His voice sounded different, not so lost. He sounded like the turtle she'd met in the park, confident, tough, able to take on any challenge.

"Wow," she said again.

She moved quietly to the door. "Come on," she whispered. Raphael followed her, the weapons gripped firmly in his hands. Ann pressed her ear to the door. The hall was silent. Slowly, cautiously, she pushed the door open. She reached for Raphael's hand, grasping his wrist. He let her lead him forward, down the hall again.

"Ann, yer gonna hafta let go of my arm," he whispered gruffly.

"Ok, but how will you follow me?" she asked.

"I'll manage."

Ann gave up the contact reluctantly. She moved forward cautiously. Raphael followed her. She sped up experimentally, darting forward about five feet. Raph shadowed her every move. She turned to face him.

"How are you _doing_ that?" she hissed.

"I tol' ya, we trained blindfolded." He was smirking. "I can hear yer shoes on da floor."

"Ok," said Ann with a grin. She edged forward, toward the next door. Before she could reach it, the door swung open. A woman came out, carrying a syringe and a clipboard. She turned and her eyes went wide.

"Miss Peters!"

Ann shivered. "It's the nurse," she said to Raphael. "Pichette."

He moved so fast, all Ann saw was a blur. Suddenly, Raphael was standing behind the young nurse, his blade pressed to her throat. The syringe and clipboard clattered to the floor.

"Yer gonna be real quiet," he growled. "An' yer gonna lead us outta here."

"Please…" whimpered the woman, shivering. Ann saw without pity that her eyes were wide with fear. "I can't. Doctor Stulir will kill me."

"Ya'll have a better chance wit' him," said Raph gruffly, pressing the blade tighter against her neck.

Ann watched, fascinated in spite of herself, as the woman swallowed. The faint trickle of red that slipped down her neck made Ann catch her breath.

_Oh… I didn't know blood was such a beautiful color._

"Raphael, wait," she heard herself saying before she realized she was going to speak. "Don't hurt her." She moved forward, touching his arm.

A feral growl sounded low in Raphael's throat. Nurse Pichette let out a little squeak and closed her eyes. Ann saw Raphael move his blade slightly away from the woman's throat.

_He can't tell he cut her,_ thought Ann with a shock.

"What'll it be? I ain't got all night," said Raphael gruffly, giving the woman a little shake.

"All right!" gasped the nurse. "The exit is the third door to the right. You'll never get out…" She never finished the sentence. The handle of Raphael's weapon came against the side of her head with a _thump_ and she crumpled to the floor.

Ann gasped.

"Help me get 'er inta a room," said Raphael.

Ann grabbed the woman under her arms. "I know just the place," she said with a grin.

In under five minutes, Nurse Pichette was lying on Ann's own bed, the wrist restraints wrapped firmly around her arms. Ann smiled with satisfaction as she caught the edge of Raphael's shell.

"Come on," she said softly. "Let's get out of here."

Raphael grinned and Ann caught her breath. Her vision was clear now. She could see his dark green skin, the way his muscles rippled in his arms, the dark-caramel color of his shell. If not for the situation they were in, she felt she could have been content to just look at him, and nothing else, for hours on end.

Together they moved down the hall. They were nearly to the exit when there was a shout and the sound of running feet. Ann turned in time to see a young man running toward them.

"Hey! Hey, you!" he shouted.

Raphael turned with a growl, taking a fighting stance. Ann moved instinctively to shield him as the man ran toward them. Raphael moved forward so quickly, there was no time for her to get out of the way. He brushed her aside, pausing for only a moment when she bounced off his plastron and stumbled.

The next thing Ann knew, the young man was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Ann? Ann, where are ya? Are ya all right?" Raphael's voice rose with panic.

"I'm right here. I'm fine," Ann reassured him. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing his wrist, avoiding the blade still clutched in his hand.

"I t'ought I hit ya," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I shouldn't have gotten in your way," she told him. "I didn't realize… Raphael, you're amazing."

"Yeah, well…" he reached for the door. "Let's get outta here 'fore anyone else realizes we're missin'."

"Good idea."

The pair hurried through the door and out into the alley.

Shouts echoed in the lab, muffled through the door. Raph grabbed Ann's hand.

"Can ya find yer way home from here?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, but…"

"Run," he said, giving her a little shove. "Go on, save yerself." He turned back to face the door, pressing his shell against the alley wall, holding his forked weapons up in front.

"No! No, Raphael, I'm not leaving without you," said Ann firmly. She stood beside him, keeping her hand on his arm and prepared to defend herself.

"What? No, Ann, ya gotta get outta here!"

"Not without you!"

Raph swore vividly. "Fine," he growled. "Then we gotta run fer it. You'll hafta lead."

"Come on," said Ann, grabbing his wrist in an iron grip. She ran down the sidewalk, sticking to the shadows as much as she could. The shouts were louder behind them as their pursuers poured out into the alley.

"Turn right," she panted. "And watch the curb!"

Raphael kept up with her nimbly, only stumbling once over a bit of broken pavement.

"Where're we at?" he asked, sounding hardly winded though she was running at full speed.

"We're just coming into Central Park," she answered. "Try to stay behind me so I don't lead you into a tree or something."

"Ok," his gruff answer sounded disgruntled, but she didn't have time to stop and discuss strategy. Finally Ann pulled him into a cluster of bushes. She strained to listen, but didn't hear anyone following them.

"I think we've lost them," she panted, clutching his arm. Ann doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"Take slow breaths in through yer nose," advised Raph. "It'll get easier in a minute."

Ann took his advice. She was surprised to find her breathing slowing back to normal. "Thanks," she said.

Raphael nodded, sinking down with his shell resting against a small tree. He bent his knees up and rested his forehead on them, crossing his arms so that his sai hung down to the sides.

"Raphael? Are you… are you… ok?" asked Ann.

He didn't look up. "No."

"What now?" she asked.

"Ya… ya can go home," he said gruffly. "I'll be ok."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you," she insisted.

"Look, Ann, I… I appreciate what ya done back there, I do. But ya don't hafta worry about me," he said, finally raising his head. "It sounds like ya got yer eyes back, an' dat's great an' all, but ya can't help me, ok?"

"Raphael, I'm _not_ abandoning you here like this. Not after everything you've done for me. No. You're coming home with me."

"Ann…"

"Come on. Let's get out of here. It'll be daylight soon. You can't stay here."

"Ann, I… Ya don't gotta…"

"I _want_ to. Come on."

"I don't want yer charity!" he snapped, turning his head as if he would glare at her.

"Who says it's charity?" she shot back. "Do you really think my apartment's totally safe? What'm I supposed to do if Stulir comes looking for me? Raphael… I _need_ you. We… we kind of need each other. Please."

"Well… when ya put it dat way… mebbe I can come for a little while."

"Can you call your family from there? They must be worried sick about you," said Ann. She saw Raphael wince. His hand strayed up to touch the gauze wrapped around his head.

"I… I can't go home," he whispered.

"What? Why not?"

"I just… I can't." he shook his head. "I can't face 'em. Not like dis."

"Raphael…"

"Let's get outta here," he interrupted.

Ann took the hint. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on," she said, laying her hand on his arm. She felt him tense, as if he'd pull away, but he let her keep his arm. Cautiously, she led him out of the park, onto the deserted street. Raph was shivering with tension, his muscles rock-hard under her hand.

Quickly, she made her way out of the park and slipped across the street, into the alley that led to her back door. Ann fumbled with the lock, eternally grateful her keys were still in her pocket and led the turtle up the stairs to her familiar apartment.

She hustled him inside. Raphael stood inside the door as if he were uncertain.

"What?" she asked, locking the door carefully behind them.

"I… where's da furniture?" asked Raphael. "I don't wanna bang inta stuff."

"There's a chair right next to you on the right. About three large steps forward is the couch," said Ann.

Raphael moved forward, holding out his hands. He crossed the distance in two steps, and grunted when his plastron bumped the back of the couch.

"Ok, sorry. Your steps are bigger than mine. I'll keep that in mind," said Ann. "Listen, sit down. I'll make us some coffee. I think we could both use it, right?"

"Sure," grumbled Raphael. Carefully, feeling his way, he climbed over the back of the couch and settled on the cushions, leaning back to let his head rest against the back of the couch.

Ann hurried to assemble the coffee, marveling at each tiny task. The filters were so white, the coffee such a fascinating shade of brown. Even the water sparkled with little prisms of color. She fetched cups from the cupboard. For a long moment, she held the mugs in her hands, her eyes filling with tears.

_Yellow,_ she thought. _I never knew what color they were. _

She set the cups down on the counter, turning back to the living room as she waited for the coffee to brew.

She heard a muffled sniffing from the direction of the couch and made her way over.

"Raphael?" She came around to sit down beside him. He flinched, jerking away. "Did Stulir… do you know what he did to your eyes?"

"He said he was cuttin' da nerve," said Raphael, his voice rough. "An' somet'in about micro-surgery fer reattachin' dem."

"Well, if he did the same micro-surgery he did on my eyes, your vision should return within a few hours," said Ann quietly.

Raphael's head snapped around as if he'd look at her. "Ya… ya mean I might be able ta… ta _see_?"

"Well, let's take this gauze off and find out," said Ann softly. She reached up, touching the side of Raphael's head. He flinched, but let her unwind the gauze.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Yes, I did leave off there. heh**


	22. Chapter 22 Casetastrophy

**A/N: Warning for an animal death in this chapter, and sorry in advance to any animal lovers. The passing of the little dog wasn't an easy scene to write, but it definitely motivated Mr. Jones into being a bit more reckless than he might've been otherwise.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter in memory of all the strays who pass over the Rainbow Bridge alone and forgotten every single day and in particular to my dear Huck, a rescued rat who lived with us almost a year before his death this summer. He was loved, and is missed.  
**

**"To tame something is to be responsible to it forever."  
**

**Please support responsible pet ownership. **

**And be sure to read raphfreak's _Through A Dog's Eyes_.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 22 -Case-tastrophy-  
~~~_

Hamato Donatello sighed, laying his arm on the computer desk and resting his forehead against it.

"We've looked everywhere, April. Where _is_ he?"

"We're going to find him, Don," said April quietly. "Don't worry. Listen, why don't you get some rest? I'll call Casey again and see if the guys have had any luck."

"I've been resting, April," grumbled Don. "It's _all_ I've been doing for almost a month. I'm _sick_ of resting. I should be out there with Mike and Leo and Austin. I should be helping." His fist crashed into the desktop, startling them both with the _bang_.

"Don…"

"'m sorry," he whispered, turning his face away.

April laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Donatello. You're doing everything you can."

"I know…" he still wouldn't look at her.

April sighed. She turned away, flipping open her shell-cell.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"_Don't_ call me 'Babe'. What have you found?"

"A couple o' street punks tol' me dat some lab downtown's buyin' dogs, strays, fer experiments an' stuff. I'm headin' over there ta check it out now."

"What does that have to do with Raphael, Casey?" April blew a strand of hair out of her face, exasperated.

"I dunno, Ape. We're jus'… runnin' outta leads, ya know? Anyway, some pansy I ran inta earlier said some o' da local punks stole his friend's seein' eye dog. Can ya believe it?"

"Seeing eye dog?"

"Yeah. He said dey stole it in Central Park, but it came home again."

"Well, that's good. Just… be careful, Casey."

"Will do, Babe."

"Don't call me 'Babe'!" snapped April, but the click told her Casey'd already disconnected.

April swore mildly, snapping the shell-cell closed. She turned to Donatello, who was trying his best not to smirk.

"Has he found anything?"

"He's going to some lab downtown." She shook her head. "You know Casey. He can't stand not causing trouble for more than five minutes."

"What lab?" Donatello's eye ridges rose.

"He didn't say a name. Apparently he talked to some kids who said the place is buying stray dogs for experiments," she answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. He said he met a man whose seeing-eye dog had been stolen, but it came back again."

"Wait, did you say a seeing-eye dog? Are you sure it wasn't a woman who owned the dog?" Donatello asked.

"I'm not sure…" April frowned, trying to remember what Casey had said. "It could have been…"

"Raphael stopped some kids from stealing a woman's guide dog in the park about a week ago. April this could be related somehow," said Don quietly. "Why don't you call Casey back and find out where this lab is exactly?"

"Ok, but Don, it's a pretty slim lead."

"Right now, April, it's all we have."

***

Casey Jones didn't bother with stealth as he made his way down the sidewalk. His large frame and slight swagger made most of the low-lifes that walk the streets of New York at night cross over to the other side, or simply turn and dart away. Most of them weren't about to mess with the vigilante and even if they did, he was always happy to teach them the error of their ways.

_Geez, April. Miss me much_? he thought as his cell phone buzzed again. Don had offered him a shell-cell, but Casey'd refused, thinking the shell-shaped devices were weird looking. Besides, Raph told him Don could track their locations through the specially-made phones and if there was anything Casey liked, it was his independence.

Casey was about to answer his phone, when a commotion a few blocks up caught his attention. His eyes narrowed. Two men wearing lab coats came out of the alley, looking up and down the street, clearly agitated.

"They can't have gotten far," snapped one. "Go, look for them, Brian."

"The girl will be easy enough to get, we have her address," said the other man. "But what about the other one? I'm not going out after him alone!"

"You'll do as you're told," said the first man. Casey frowned, ducking deeper into the shadow of the building. There was something wrong with the man's face.

"I still need test subjects to complete this experiment. Take some of the guards with you. Bring him back, or you will take his place!"

Even from down the block, Casey could see the young man's face go pale.

"Y…y…yes, Doctor Stulir," he stammered, darting back into the building, presumably to gather reinforcements.

The first man stood for a long time, peering into the darkness, before he headed back inside. Casey started forward, but a faint whimper from the alley behind him stopped his movement. He turned, scanning the alley with narrowed eyes. The sound came again and Casey moved slowly, carefully in that direction. Coming around the dumpster, he stopped, freezing in his tracks.

A small gray dog was lying on the pavement. There was something… not right… about its closed eyes. As Casey watched, it shivered through a convulsion. The big man knelt, touching the dog's side cautiously.

"Hey, dere, little guy," he said softly. The dog didn't even try to pick up its head. Casey saw with horror that its eye-lids were stitched closed. Worse, they were sunken, hollow, as if… as if its eyes were just… gone.

Helpless fury rose up in his chest. He reached down, meaning to lift the little animal, to take it to a vet, something, anything, to ease its obvious suffering. The dog's side rose with one more deep breath, before it released it in a long, tired sigh.

Casey stared, but it didn't move again. After a moment, the vigilante stood up, scowling. "I dunno who did dis to ya, pup, but I'm gonna find out," he whispered to the still form. "An' I promise ya, they're gonna _pay._"

There was nothing more he could do for the animal, but Raphael was still out there, still missing. Casey moved out of the alley, toward the building he'd seen the scientist enter. Glancing at the street sign on the corner, he scowled.

_Dis is da place, all right,_ he thought. _Right where dat kid tol' me. Dis is Anitech. I bet dat's where dat little dog came from. It sure sounded like they were havin' some trouble. Ain't dat a shame. I wonder if Raph had anyt'in to do wit' it?_

Casey wasted no time in climbing the fire escape. He saw that the cameras had already been disabled. A shuriken was buried in the cable of the one on the far side of the roof. He smirked.

_Yep, looks like my buddy was here,_ he thought. _I'll jus' scout it out a little before I call Leo an' da others. Make sure everyt'in's kosher. 'Sides, maybe I can find out who hurt dat little dog and introduce him to Jose Canseko.  
_

He pulled his favorite baseball bat out of his bag and dropped lightly do the roof, jumping when a puff of air hit his leg.

_What da?_ A searing pain and he jumped again, landing atop a vent with a grunt. He looked down and saw a burn on his ankle.

Casey swore loudly. He tore a strip off the bottom of his shirt and bound it around the tender, bleeding wound.

_Must o' been some kinda laser,_ he thought. _Good t'ing it jus' grazed me._

He tested the lid of the vent and was surprised to find it already loose. A large blade turned slowly, lazily drawing air into the building. Casey jammed his hockey stick into the blade, stopping its slow, deadly spin and dropped down through the space, banging his side. He grunted, but reached up to retrieve his stick before climbing down the narrow maintenance ladder. Leaning down to loosen the vent cover wasn't easy, but he managed not to drop his bag of weapons. Cautiously, hearing no movement below, he dropped down into the hallway.

Casey scanned the hall. Nothing moved. He made his way to the first door he saw, shoving it open. Nothing but a row of kennels along one wall. He backed out and tried the next door. A counter ran along one wall, with a sink and jars of what looked like medical supplies. What made Casey's eyes narrow behind his hockey mask though was the large steel examining table in the center of the room, the straps hanging loose at the sides. One strap hung ragged, as if it'd been torn off with great force. Casey backed out of the room, feeling a chill.

_Looks like Raph was here,_ he thought.

He never heard the footsteps approaching. A sharp, stabbing pain in his arm was his only warning. He turned, growling, his hockey stick raised. A young woman was backing away, a syringe clutched in her hand. She wore a white nurse's uniform. Casey had time to register that the plunger was pushed all the way down before the first waves of dizziness hit him.

_Gotta get outta here,_ he thought foggily. He turned and half-ran, half staggered down the hall. He heard the woman shouting, as if from far away. He ducked around a corner and into another room. This one sported yet another exam table. A small window on the other side of the room drew Casey's attention.

_If I can get out da window…_ He fought back the fog that was threatening to cloud his vision. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open, pushing the numbers with clumsy fingers.

"Casey?" Don's voice answered. His shell-cell number was only one off from April's.

"Donny… Anitech labs… Raph…" Casey's words slurred, blending together as the floor came up too fast to meet him.


	23. Chapter 23 The TellTale Mask

**A/N: Austin sure knows how to make a first impression...**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 23 -The Tell-Tale Mask-  
~~~_

Ann held her breath as she lifted the gauze pads up and away from Raphael's eyes, one-handed. He had a death-grip on her other hand. She let him hold on without comment, remembering how nervous she'd been when Stulir removed the gauze from her own eyes. She winced, seeing rather crude stitches at the corner of his eye. Doctor Stulir hadn't been as carefully neat with Raphael as he'd been with Ann's eyes.

_He would have had to go in with a probe, the way they do for an arthroscopic surgery. It's the only way he could get to the optic nerve without cutting through bone, _she thought. _He really is a genius. It's just too bad he's insane._

Raphael blinked and Ann caught her breath. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of golden-brown she'd ever seen. He turned to face her.

"A… Ann?"

"Well?"

"I… everyt'in's kinda… white," he said in a shaky voice.

"Good," she said, relief flooding her.

"How's dat good?" Raph snapped.

"That's how my eyes were at first, too. It should clear up. You'll get color back first, then it'll start to get clearer," Ann explained.

"Ya… ya mean dis is… temporary?"

"Yes. You should be able to see in just a couple hours."

"T'ank _shell_," breathed Raphael. His demeanor brightened considerably. He let go of her hand so suddenly, Ann had a pins-and-needles sensation run down her fingers as the circulation returned.

"Sorry," he said, a bit sheepishly.

"It's ok, Raphael. I'm just glad you're going to be ok."

He lifted his hand to rub at his eye. Ann caught his wrist.

"Don't do that," she insisted.

"Why not? It itches," he answered gruffly.

"You might pull at the stitches. You should lie down for a while. But first, why don't you contact your family? I'll get you the phone," she said.

"Wait… Ann, not yet," he said.

"What? But Raph, they're probably worrying," said Ann.

"I… I know, but… I… I jus' can't call 'em yet. In a little while, ok?"

"Ok, Raphael," she said softly, sitting down next to him. "I understand."

Raphael leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes again.

"Do you want to lie down?" she asked quietly. He shook his head.

"I been layin' down on Stulir's table fer two days," he growled.

"Oh, Raphael…" her eyes filled with tears. She touched his arm. He flinched, but allowed the contact, though she could feel his muscles, tense, under his skin.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"It weren't yer fault."

"You wouldn't have been there if you hadn't gone to save Bailey," she said.

"Yeah, well…"

"You saved my life. I'll never forget that. I couldn't have gotten out on my own. That nurse woman, or Doctor Stulir, would've caught me."

"It's ok. Anyway, ya got me out, too. We're even," he smirked.

Ann grinned. "You want sugar in your coffee."

"Yeah, an' milk. Unless ya got a beer?"

Ann snorted. "Are you twenty-one?"

"Twenty-two, actually," he answered without opening his eyes.

"Oh, well that's all right then."

"Are ya afraid o' gettin' arrested fer servin' underage mutants?" he asked.

Ann laughed. "Yeah, I have to be careful you know. I'm not used to living on the edge."

"Well, then ya better not hang around wit' me," he told her.

"I don't know," said Ann, walking to the refrigerator to get Raphael a beer. "I might learn to like it."

Raph smirked, turning his head as if he'd look at her. He blinked again and swore.

"What's the matter?" she cracked the top off the bottle and brought it to him.

He grunted. Ann noticed his hands had balled into fists in his lap.

"Are you ok?" she asked, touching the back of his hand with her fingers.

Raphael jerked away with a growl. "Why do ya keep touchin' me like dat?" he snapped.

"I was _trying_ to hand you the bottle," Ann retorted, answering more sharply than she'd intended.

"Well quit. I… don't like people touchin' me," he said.

"Fine." She clunked the bottle down on the coffee table, deliberately just out of his immediate reach.

Raphael moved forward, reaching instinctively. She didn't bother to warn him as the back of his hand approached the amber glass. He made a clumsy grab as the bottle tipped, clattering to the floor and jumped, swearing when the cold beverage splashed his legs.

Ann watched, impassive, as he swept his hand over the floor, finally grasping the now half-empty bottle and picking it up bottom first, so the rest of the liquid poured out over his leg. He swore again.

"I'll get the mop," she said.

He didn't answer, only sat, holding the empty bottle, his head down.

She fetched the mop and went back to the couch to clean up the mess.

"Didja _enjoy_ dat?" he growled.

"What?"

"Watchin' me make an ass o' myself with da bottle?" He shot a burning glare in her direction.

"Not particularly, no," she said calmly, pushing the mop into the puddle. "Move your feet a minute."

He stood up, stalking across the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here."

"Raphael, that's…"

She sighed, trailing off, as he stormed through the bedroom door. She heard a _thud_ and a muttered curse.

"That's the bedroom," she called.

He didn't answer and didn't come out. Ann calmly finished mopping up the spilled beer. She set the mop in the sink before going to check on him. He was kneeling near the bed, his head bent.

"Are you…"

He held up his hand, not bothering to turn or look at her.

"Don't," he snapped.

"Don't what?" She stood with her hands on her hips, watching him.

"Don't ask if I'm ok. I'm _not_ ok, an' no, I _don't_ want yer help! Jus' go away an' leave me _alone!_"

"_Fine._" The final thread of Ann's temper snapped. "Fine. You want to play the macho-man, fine. You stay here and sulk, then. I'm going out."

"Goin'… what're ya talkin' about?"

"You dumped my last beer on the floor. I'm going out to pick up a six-pack," she said airily. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can find my way just fine."

"Ann, wait, ya can't…"

"Yes, I can." She turned and stalked out of the room, pausing only to snatch her keys and purse off the coffee table before slamming the door behind her. She stood for a moment, leaning back against the doorjamb. Tears slid down her cheeks.

_Why am I so angry?_ she thought. _And why won't he let me help him? I was wrong, thinking he's a nice guy. He's a stubborn, pig-headed… _

She let out a forceful sigh of frustration. _Well at least he'll get his sight back in a few hours and then he can go home._ _I'd better call Stephen._

Ann swore again as she slipped her hand into her pocket and remembered her cell phone was missing.

_Guess I'll call him when I get back,_ she thought. She hurried down the stairs and out onto the street. There was a small convenience store just a few blocks down from her apartment. She went in and bought a six-pack reveling in the ability to actually _see _what she wanted, not having to ask someone to read the labels to her. She drank in the words on all the labels, marveling at the simple wonder of being able to _read_.

Finally she turned from the shelves with a sigh and headed to the check out to pay for her purchase. She noticed a slim young woman had come into the store. She had long, silky-straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked sad, drawn. Ann felt a stirring of sympathy, but turned toward the counter. The young woman made her way down the aisles, loading snack food into a plastic basket. She was talking on a cell-phone.

"Ok, Mike, they don't have that spicy jerky, but they've got slim-jims. You want those? ... How about some chips? What kind does Don like? ... Ok, I'll get those. ... I know, tell Leo to relax. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Ann stuck her hand into her coat pocket, drawing out her wallet to give the clerk her ID. She didn't notice Raphael's mask twining around her fingers until she pulled her hand out again and it tangled around her fingers. The clerk took no notice as she tucked the red silk back out of sight.

_I'll have to remember to give that back to him,_ she thought. _He'll be wanting it._

She paid for her purchase, gave the clerk a smile and strolled out of the store. Ann marveled at the myriad of lights, colors and shapes all around her as she walked along. She felt as though she could wander the streets for hours and never tire of just looking.

_I'd better be getting back,_ she thought. _Raphael shouldn't be alone. He needs help, even if he is too pig-headed to admit it._

She was headed toward her building, already digging her keys out of her pocket, when a firm hand caught her arm, spinning her around. In an instant, Ann found herself on the ground. Her bag crashed to the pavement and she winced, hearing the distinct sound of breaking glass. Ann scrambled up, turning to face her attacker. To her utter shock, the young woman from the store stood, glaring at her with furious hazel eyes. In her hand was a short staff of some sort.

_I knew Doctor Stulir wouldn't be happy about my leaving, but to send someone to kidnap me? This is crazy,_ thought Ann. She opened her mouth to scream, but the woman lunged forward, covering her mouth with a surprisingly muscular hand.

"Shut _up,_" she growled, holding the end of the staff to Ann's throat. She let go of Ann's mouth and reached into her coat pocket, ignoring Ann's squawk of protest.

To Ann's surprise, the girl pulled out not her wallet, but Raphael's mask.

"Where is he?" hissed the woman, glaring into Ann's face. "Where's my _ani_?"

"Your what?"

The hazel eyes snapped with fury.

"My brother. Where is he? Where is Raphael?"


	24. Chapter 24 Don's Attempt

**A/N: *sigh* Donny, Donny, Donny. *shakes head*  


* * *

**

_Chapter 24 -Don's Attempt-  
~~~_

Donatello wasted no time in gathering his things. April had just gone to lie down when Casey's call came. She'd been awake now for over twenty-four hours, since Leonardo showed up at her window at four AM the day before. Don knew his friend was running on her last reserves and he also knew if he woke her, she would never allow him to leave the Lair. He grinned. He'd just make his way over to the lab, scope things out, maybe take out a guard or two, before calling in the others.

_They'll be tired, too. They've been out all night searching for Raphael,_ he thought, tucking his shell-cell into his belt and slipping his bo into the holder at his back. _I can handle this on my own. _

Without a sound, he slipped out of the Lair, making good time toward the address he'd found with a quick search for Anitech Labs. At the corner of 22nd street and Manhattan Avenue, he paused, allowing the shadows to conceal his form. The building looked nondescript, without so much as a neon sign or speck of graffiti to be seen. It looked, in actual fact, rather like a private medical clinic. Donatello frowned, uncertain that Google Maps had led him to the right place, after all.

_Well, there's only one way to find out,_ he thought. He approached the building from a side alley, noting a heavy steel door. _Hmm… looks like a way out, but not a way in. Except, of course for your average ninja,_ he thought with a grim smile.

With the application of a specialized electronic lock-pick, an invention of his own design and a steel hook also designed for the sole purpose of opening doors which lacked obvious handles, Don was soon inside, making his way slowly down a hallway lined with doors. From somewhere nearby, he heard a muffled shout and curses that should've peeled the dull paint from the walls.

_Casey!_

Scowling, Donatello moved fast toward the source of the shouting. He paused outside a door, assessing the situation.

"Stulir, I'm warnin' ya, let me outta here an' tell me what ya did wit' my buddy, or I'll…"

Donatello's eye ridges rose at the threats Casey promised.

He reached for the doorknob, edging the door open a few inches. Through the crack, he could see Casey Jones. The big man was strapped down to a steel table. Donatello felt as if ice were creeping down the back of his shell. The table looked horrifyingly familiar, like those Bishop had once used. Standing nearby, smiling grimly was the strangest man Donatello had seen since their last battle with Stockman. His face was marked with heavy scarring and one eye was clearly bionic. Donatello watched as he smirked, watching Casey struggle.

"Now, Mr. Jones, isn't it? You should be honored to take part in this. The procedure has already been proven on one human subject. You have the very great honor of being the one who makes the culmination of everything I've worked for, everything I've striven toward, for all these years, possible." The man smiled. "You will become immortal, my dear boy, just _think_ of it. You will be mentioned in medical journals, cited in articles…."

"I'll cite _your_ articles," growled Casey.

Don smiled in spite of himself. It was clear Casey had no clue what the guy was talking about, but his colorful use of language was undaunted by his lack of knowledge of the actual meanings.

Sneaking up on a ninja is no easy thing. Don heard the faint rustle of cloth behind him and spun, striking out with his bo. A young man leapt back with a yelp, the truncheon falling from stung fingers. Unfortunately for Don, the young man was not alone. The hall was crowded with Foot soldiers. Donatello's eyes narrowed.

_Oh, shell._

***

April woke to the frantic ringing of her shell-cell. She dragged the device out of her pocket with an effort and flipped it open, barely registering Leonardo's face on the small screen.

"'llo?" she slurred, still half-asleep.

"April? We've found Raphael!" Leonardo's voice echoed over the little speakers. He sounded like he was about to either laugh out loud or burst into tears.

April blinked several times, trying to clear the fog from her hazy brain. "What? Leo, did I hear you right? You found…"

"Yes, we know where he is. Austin's found him. We're going to meet her and pick him up now and then we'll be coming down. Have Don get the med-lab ready."

"What? What's wrong? Is he hurt?" April sat up, awake now.

"He's… he's going to be all right, April," said Leo quietly. "Don't worry. Don's going to want to see him though. Just tell him to be ready."

"I can do that. And Leo?"

"Yes, April?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, April."

April snapped the shell-cell closed with a sigh. _Thank goodness,_ she thought. _He's all right. He's coming home. Don's been so worried. I can't wait to tell him._

She stood up, swaying only slightly. _It was sweet of Don to insist I use his bed,_ she thought. She hurried to the lab.

"Don! Don, Leonardo just called. They've found Raphael! They're on their way…" April trailed off, taking in the empty laboratory. She turned, heading to the kitchen, thinking Donatello might have taken a coffee break, as unlikely as it seemed. He'd been glued to his computer all night, searching out leads on his brother's whereabouts. "Don? Donny?" she called, her voice going higher with worry as it echoed through the Lair.

Splinter appeared in his doorway, his ears perking as he looked at her questioningly. "April? What is wrong?"

"Donatello's missing!" April felt herself starting to shake.

"Do not panic, April," said Splinter gently.

"You're right. Leonardo and the others have found Raphael. They're on their way to get him."

"My son has been found?" Splinter's eyes twinkled for a moment with relief and joy before clouding. "And Donatello is missing. Please call his communicator, April," said Splinter. "Perhaps he decided to go out and look for his brother."

"It's possible." April sighed. "What a mess. We just got Raphael back and Don's gone." She flipped her phone open again and dialed Don's familiar number. She frowned. "It's going straight to voice-mail," she said. "His phone's not on."

"That is disturbing news," said Splinter, frowning. "Perhaps we should notify Leonardo."

"I agree," said April, dialing again.

"Leonardo here," answered the blue-banded turtle.

April explained the situation to him. Leo scowled.

"What has gotten into him? Why on earth would he leave the Lair?" Leo muttered, half to himself. "All right, April, thanks for letting us know. I'll track his shell-cell. Maybe we can find him."

"I'll activate the tracker in mine," said April, "And meet you there."

"April…"

"Leo, go get Raph. I'll see you there," she said firmly_._ Leonardo's protective instincts were second only to Casey's when it came to April. She wasn't about to allow her adopted brother to boss her out of going after Don.

"April, wait." Something in Leo's voice made April pause. "We need someone to prepare the med-lab. Raph… Raph's been injured. I'm not sure what's going on exactly yet, but this woman who's taking us to him says he can't see."

"He… he what?"

"April, there's no time to explain. Can you get Don's equipment set up?"

"Yes, I can do that." April felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Thanks," said Leo. He disconnected with a _click_.

"April, what is going on?" Splinter stood there, watching her.

She turned toward him, her heart constricting. How could she tell him one son was missing and the other was blind?

"That was Leonardo." she said finally. "He… has news of Raphael."

"News?" Splinter's black eyes snapped.

"He… asked me to prepare the med-lab. Splinter… Raph… Raph is blind."

The black eyes closed as if in pain. "My son."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

The old rat looked up. "Come. We have much to do."

"Yes, Splinter."

April worked fast, getting out the equipment Don would be most likely to need.

_Raphael, blind… _An image of amber eyes, dancing with laughter over a smirk, flashed through her mind. _Don will be able to help him. We'll find a way. Oh Don, if only you hadn't taken off on your own! Raph needs you.  
_

The med lab prepared, April turned her attention to other matters. She punched in the code that activated the shell-cell's tracking device. Don's purple dot appeared on the screen. April frowned. Moving quickly to the computer, she typed in the address, doing a reverse search.

Anitech Labs came up on the screen. Her eyes narrowed as she read the text associated with the place. _Research and development… the very latest in biotechnology and cybernetics… _

She flipped open her shell-cell and dialed Leo's number.

"Yes, April, what is it?"

"I was just searching for information. Donatello is at a place called Anitech Labs."

"A laboratory?"

"It looks that way."

"Thanks, April. Don't worry. We'll see you soon."

"Be careful, Leo."

"We will, April. We will."


	25. Chapter 25 Reunion

**A/N: Yep. Raph and Don are a pair of shell-heads.  
And yep, Raph's still having vision trouble. Remember, I have promised a happy ending.  


* * *

**_Chapter 25 -Reunion-  
~~~_

In the silence of the little apartment, Raphael felt his fury and despair building in his chest. He figured Ann's surgery had been done soon _after_ his own. So why was her vision restored and his was still blurred and foggy?

_Mebbe it's da mutation. Mebbe he jus' didn't bother ta do a good job on my eyes, since he figured Karai was gonna kill me anyway. Mebbe it's just my lousy luck._

He fought the urge to rub at the irritating stitches, remembering Don's instructions when he'd scratched his eye once, years ago.

_Don't rub it, Raph, you could make the scratch worse._

Raph shook his head, half grinning to himself.

_Well, Donny, I dunno how dis can get much worse. I'm sorry, Bro. You don't need dis right now. Now while yer still gettin' better. I've gotta get outta here. I've gotta get home. But what about Ann? I can't jus' leave her. _

Realization poured over him like a bucket of icy water.

_She can _see._ She… she saw me. Oh shell. I never t'ought… but… she didn't run away or scream or not'in. I guess maybe… she kinda knew before what I was, but… She stayed, when we got outta dat lab. Stubborn pain in da… she stayed. She wouldn't leave me. Least not 'til I yelled at 'er. _

Raphael shook his head, confused and frustrated by his own tumbling thoughts and emotions. He stood up from his kneeling position, wincing as his aching muscles protested. Disoriented by his blurring vision, he tipped forward, throwing out his hands to stop his fall. They sank deep into the soft mattress of the bed. The faint scents of cinnamon and vanilla reached him.

He swore mentally and forced his trembling limbs to hold him as he stood upright. Suddenly, he was uncomfortable in Ann's bedroom. Her scent haunted him, reminding him of the softness of her body when he'd carried her, the brown of her eyes, the way her hair curled against her cheek…

Raphael strode toward where he remembered the door being, holding his hands out to avoid walking into a wall. He managed to make his way back out to the living room and was moving toward the couch when heavy treads, too heavy to be Ann, sounded in the hall. A faint rasp and _click _of a key turning in the lock froze him.

He drew his sais with a growl and edged back into the bedroom. Lacking sight to find a better concealment, he ducked behind the bedroom door and crouched, ready to defend himself against the intruder.

"Here we go, Bailey. Home sweet home. You just stay here, ok, Boy and I'll come take you out again at lunchtime." The dog whimpered, and Raph heard scrabbling claws. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

So, the man who Ann had seen from her apartment so forcefully was taking care of Bailey.

_What's she want wit' dis guy, anyway? He's jus'… tall an' blond and…_human.

Raph scowled. Anger was a familiar emotion. Rage often coursed through his veins, releasing adrenaline and serving him well in fights. It was a shield, a weapon, a tool, which made him a formidable opponent.

This new feeling, this churning in his gut, the heat in his face, the cold sweat on his palms, this was new and Raph didn't like it. It made him feel weak. It made him want to rush out and drive his sai through the man's gut. He stifled the urge, though his knuckles were nearly white on the handles.

He heard the man moving around, banging cabinet doors. There was the brief sound of a can opener and a happy little yelp from the dog.

"There you go, boy. Ok, I've got to get to work," the man was saying. Heavy footsteps moved toward the door. Raph heard claws clicking on the floor and a low growl from Bailey.

"What is it, boy?" the man's voice was low, suspicious. Footsteps started toward the bedroom where Raph was hidden. He raised his sai, making ready to knock the guy out. Adrenaline surged, making his hands shake.

Raph tensed as he heard the front door creak open.

_Oh, shell, now what? Dat can't be Stulir already..._

"Oh! Stephen! What are you doing here?" Ann's voice went high with alarm.

"Ann! I didn't expect you home so soon. I was just dropping Bailey off for the day. How did the surgery go? Are you ok? Ann, what happened to your face? You have a bruise…" Raph heard worry, tenderness in the man's voice and his hands clenched on his sai again.

"I'm fine, Stephen. The surgery was a success… My vision's been restored. Oh, Stephen, it's so good to _see_ you…"

Raph heard emotion in her voice. Joy. He felt something twist in his gut. 

_Well, it ain't like ya have a chance wit' her, anyway, Raph. Duh. She's human, so's he…_

Ann spoke again. "This is… my umm… friend. Austin. Austin Hamato."

Raphael felt as though every trace of oxegyn had been drained from the room.

_Austin? Here? How'd she find me? Oh man... I didn't want 'em ta see me like dis.  
_

"Hello." Austin's usually warm voice was clipped, cool.

"It's nice to meet you, Austin," said the man politely. "Ann…"

"Stephen, I have a lot to tell you," Ann said. "But not now, ok? I'm… I'm going to be… staying with friends for a while. Oh… Bailey… I can't leave him. He'll have to come, Austin…"

"Do you need me to take care of him for a while longer, Ann? It's really no trouble…"

"No, I can't leave him here," said Ann. "It's not safe. Stephen, the clinic… Doctor Stulir's… I have to talk to you. The place needs to be investigated. They've been doing illegal experiments on unwilling subjects."

"Ann!" The man's voice cracked with emotion. "Are you all right?"

"I am now, thanks to… to a friend," said Ann. "But I very nearly didn't get out. Stephen, I'm going to need your help. But right now I have to get out of here, ok? Don't worry. I'll call you."

"Are you sure, Ann? You know you and Bailey are welcome at my place…"

"Thank you, Stephen, but no. I can't put you at risk," Ann said gently but firmly.

"All right," The man's voice was quiet. "You'll let me know where you're staying?"

"I'll… I'll call you," said Ann.

The man's footsteps moved across the floor, paused for a long moment and moved out. The door latch clicked behind him. Raphael heard a sigh escape Ann.

"Where is he? Where is Raphael? You said he was here," snapped Austin. Her voice sounded strained with worry and anger.

"He… he was, I swear," Ann told her. "Put that knife away. He can't have gone far; I told you, his vision was still coming back."

"Austin, wait," said Raph, stepping out from behind the door. "I'm here."

He could make out colors and shapes vaguely. He saw a blur of black coming at him and tensed, instinctively ready to defend himself. The next instant, he was wrapped up in an embrace that he was sure would crack his shell.

"Raph! Raph, you great idiot! We've been searching everywhere for you! Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Austin finally released her death-grip on his shell and leaned back to look up into his eyes.

Raphael smirked. "I always knew ya'd fall fer me one day, Sis," he said.

Austin stepped back and punched him on the arm. "_Baka_," she muttered.

"Does dis mean yer not leavin' Mike fer me?"

Austin shook her head, her grin spreading. "Not in this lifetime, Romeo."

"So, I guess she really is your sister in law," said Ann, relief evident in her voice.

"Yeah." Raph smirked. "Only 'cause she met my bro first."

"Oh, right, because you ever had a chance," Austin teased. "Come on, Raph. We've got to go," she said, sobering. "You too, Miss Peters. It's not safe for you to stay here."

"Hang on, I'll get Bailey's leash."

"Oh, no, we're not taking some dog…"

"If we're takin' Ann, we're takin' Bailey," said Raph firmly.

"Raph, Leo…"

"Leo'll just hafta _deal_ wit' it," said Raph, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to glare at his sister in law.

"Raphael?" Austin suddenly sounded small and uncertain. "_Ani_?" Her hand touched his arm and he flinched, realizing he'd been glaring in the wrong direction. He turned, orienting on her voice and the fingers brushing his wrist.

"'m ok, Austin. Where's Donny? What's goin' on?"

"Mike, Leo and I have been searching for you," explained Austin. "When I met Miss Peters…" Ann snorted and Raph felt Austin's hand tense on his arm. "When I met her," continued Austin, ignoring Ann, "we called April to tell her we were going to get you. Leo woke her up. She went to tell Donatello, to get the med-lab ready, but he wasn't there. She traced his shell-cell to a place called Anitech Labs."

"_What?" _ Raphael's hands clenched on his sai. "Let's go_._" He strode purposefully toward the door, swearing when his barked his shin on an end table.

"Raph!" Austin was at his side in an instant. He growled, pulling away.

"'m fine," he said. "We gotta get Donny. We gotta go right now."

"Raphael!" Leonardo's voice snapped like the crack of a whip.

Raph turned, instinctively taking a defensive crouch.

"Raphy!" Mikey's more exuberant greeting was Raph's only warning before an orange and green blur pounced on him, nearly knocking him off his feet. Raph grunted, fighting to keep his balance.

"What the hell?… How did you two get in here?" Ann sounded angry and frightened.

"It's ok, Ann, they're my bros," said Raphael.

"Well, I gathered that much from the green skin and shells," snapped Ann.

Bailey barked and Raph heard a squawk from his eldest brother. He smirked.

"Bailey, _down_," Ann ordered.

"Hey there… n… nice doggy," Mikey stammered. He ducked around Raph, hiding behind him. Raph's smirk grew.

"Don't worry, Mike. He don't like da taste of chuckle-head."

"Raph? Are you… are you ok?" Leonardo sounded uncertain.

Raphael scowled. "'m _fine_, Fearless. We gotta go. We gotta get Donny outta dat place, before…"

"Raph…"

"Not da time, Leo." He felt his brother's presence before Leo's hand brushed his arm. "Leo. I'm gonna be ok. Da guy did somet'in ta my eyes, but Ann says it's temporary. Right now, Don's in trouble. We gotta get 'im outta there."

Leonardo's hand squeezed Raph's wrist. "You're right, Raph. There's no time to waste. Miss Peters, I'm sorry for this, but we really do have to go. We can come back for your things later."

"I don't need anything," said Ann. "Just let me get Bailey's leash on."

"What? We're not taking the dog…"

"Leo, da dog is comin'," said Raph quietly. He didn't need his eyesight to know his brother was considering him with a dark-eyed glare.

"Fine. We don't have time to argue," said Leo. "Let's go. Mike, you're going to have to lead Raph down the fire escape."

"I don't need nobody ta hold my hand, Fearless," snapped Raphael.

"Whatever. Let's go. The van's in the alley," said Leonardo. Mike moved silently to the window. Raph trailed him, sticking close to his shell, but not quite touching his brother. He brushed past Leonardo.

"Raph…"

"No time, Fearless," growled Raphael.

Leo sighed and followed his brothers out the window. To his secret relief, Raph found he could climb down the familiar fire-escape easily enough.

"You're almost there, Raph, just drop down," called Mike encouragingly.

"I got it, Mike," snapped Raph, landing lightly next to his brother.

"Raph, are you ok?" asked Leonardo, dropping to the ground and touching his elbow.

"I'm _fine_," snapped Raph. "Let's go get Don."

"Ok." Leonardo caught his brother by the elbow. Raph growled and jerked away, but Leo tightened his grip. "You need help, Raph. We don't have _time_ to argue."

"Fine." Raph let Leonardo lead him to the Battle Shell, feeling foolish and angry. He heard the girls' footsteps and the click of Bailey's claws on the pavement, then on the metal as the dog jumped willingly into the van.

Raph climbed up and settled into a seat, buckling his seat belt. "Com'on, Fearless. Let's get goin'." he growled.

He felt the van vibrate around him and roll out. He leaned back in the seat, painfully aware of the woman sitting just a few feet away, her dog panting at her feet and of the empty seat where his brother should've been.

_We're comin' Donny. Don't worry. We're gonna get you out and Stulir's gonna pay._


	26. Chapter 26 Rescue

**A/N: There is a method to my madness. Only four chapters and an epilogue to go... Now if I can just convince Raph to not be an idiot when it comes to Ann...  


* * *

**_Chapter 26 -Rescue-  
~~~_

Casey considered his position. It was not good. Flat on his back, strapped to a cold table. He didn't even have the weird-looking Doctor Stulir to curse and threaten; the man had left when the scuffle had started in the hall. Casey'd smirked when he heard the skirmish become an all-out battle. Hoarse cries and shouts rang out and the thud of flesh and wood connecting made Casey squirm against his bonds, eager to join the fight and plant his fist firmly in the middle of Stulir's misshapen face. Soon, though, the noise died down. He heard a low groan as someone was dragged off down the hall.

"Hey!" yelled Casey. "Hey! Get me outta dis!" He went on shouting, ranting and cursing, for a good while, but no one came. "Raph!" he yelled. "Leo! Mike!" He knew the guys had to be nearby, they just had to be. No one else could've caused the ruckus he'd heard in that hall. Still, no one came.

Casey strained against the restraints once more, but it was no use. The leather was thick and unyielding and his position gave him no leverage. He growled, swearing again. Cursing until the very air around him turned blue released some of the built up rage, but as the anger drained off, it was replaced with the beginnings of fear.

_What does dis guy want wit' me, anyway? It's bad enough when scientists wanna dissect my green buddies, but I'm _human_. Why does he wanna cut me up? Oh, man, guys, I hope you can get me outta dis. I hope he ain't captured ya, too. _

***

Doctor Devon Stulir watched with interest as his latest subject shifted on the table. Its low groan told him it was waking up, but wasn't quite there yet. His eye widened as it was racked with a violent coughing fit which shook it, causing its limbs to strain against the straps, its throat spasming painfully. Finally it turned its head to one side, going limp.

Stulir hesitated a moment. He slipped a paper mask over his own face before approaching the turtle. He could hardly risk an infection himself. Not when his victory was so close, so close he could _see_ it. It was too bad the human man's eyes were blue. He knew he'd look rather odd, with one blue eye and one brown, but it was the _sight_ he was after, the ability to see clearly with human vision, not this parody of a robotic eye he'd been cursed with.

_It's good that we captured this turtle, even if he's not the one I used. Karai would be furious to learn that we had one of the creatures in our grasp and it escaped. This one will do nicely as a replacement. I doubt it will last as long, though. It looks ill, weaker than the other one. No matter. Stockman will have the privilege of turning it over to Karai and I will have the transplant I need. Everything I've worked toward is nearly complete._

He was so lost in his thoughts; he almost didn't notice the turtle's head moving again. Stulir watched, fascinated, as the creature turned its face toward him and blinked. Stulir caught his breath. Where the other one had unnaturally light amber colored eyes, this one's gaze was the purest chocolate-brown he'd ever seen.

_It's almost too bad I can't use _his_ eyes,_ thought Stulir with a momentary pang of vanity. _But it would be far too risky. The mutation would make rejection of the transplant an almost certainty… or would it? Hmm… perhaps I should discuss this with Doctor Stockman…_

"What…do you want?" the turtle rasped.

Stulir started. He hadn't been expecting the thing to speak, or indeed, to sound so intelligent. The other one had been rough in its speech and manner. This one sounded cultured, almost… educated.

"Fortunately for you, my friend, I already have what I want," said Stulir. "My experiments have been a success and you will provide the final key I need to reaching my goals."

"And how, exactly, am I to do that?"

The creature sounded calm, as if they were discussing the best way to clean Petri dishes, not the rather unpleasant possibilities for his very near future.

"You are a bargaining chip," said the doctor with a grim smile hidden behind the mask. "You will provide me the means to receive the services I need."

"My brothers will come for me."

"I seriously doubt that. They didn't come for the other one. Another of my patients foolishly let him loose."

The brown eyes regarded him steadily, examining him as if he were a rather uninteresting species of bug. Doctor Stulir smiled grimly behind the mask. He didn't like the way the creature looked at him, so unemotional, so detached.

"He won't regain his eyesight, thanks to that woman," said Stulir. He watched the creature's eyes narrow, its brow creasing with what looked like anger._  
_

"He never got the drops, the enzyme which will complete the reattachment of his optic nerve."

"What drops? What are they for?" The turtle was watching him with a burning glare now. Stulir took an involuntary step back, though the creature was firmly strapped down and indeed hadn't even tried to struggle yet.

"The enzymatic properties of the solution serve to complete reconstruction of the nerve pathways in the micro-cellular level," intoned Stulir. "I found it while working on the cybernetics technology. It was that discovery which made the successful reattachment of nerve tissue possible. In time, the procedure could be used to graft transplants, repair nerve damage…"

"What does this have to do with my friend?" the turtle asked sharply, cutting off Stulir's lecture.

"Your friend?" Devon glared, annoyed at the interruption.

"Big guy. Black hair. Blue eyes. Limited vocabulary."

"Ah yes. He broke in to my private clinic."

"He was _looking_ for my brother."

Stulir's eyebrows rose in spite of himself. "He is no longer any concern of yours. In fact, you should be far more occupied with your _own_ future."

The brown eyes watched him, inscrutable.

Stulir shook his head, turning away. Let Stockman have the creature. He had what he needed.

***

Donatello hid his raging emotions behind an unmoving eye and a calm expression. He'd learned the technique from years of dealing with Raphael's temper tantrums. Still, it wasn't easy to keep calm. He was in a bad position and he knew it.

_This guy's insane. He's not telling me everything… we're in real trouble here. I can't believe I got myself captured. Of course, I didn't expect to run into all those Foot. Still, Leo's going to have my shell. Not to mention Splinter._ Donatello shivered. _I think I'd rather face Karai…_

From somewhere in the building, Don heard muffled shouts. Crashes and thuds followed and what sounded like a small explosion. Don strained against the straps involuntarily. He felt helpless, vulnerable. His palms ached for the reassuring solid feel of his bo. He strained, listening. Could it be? Could his brothers be on the way to get him? He longed for the security of knowing Leo was nearby in battle, his katanas flashing to defend his brothers, for Mike's wisecracks and Raphael's battle cry…

Stulir's words came to his mind, chilling him._ He won't regain his eyesight…_

Donatello's mind raced. _He's got to have those drops. Guys, come get me out of this so I can find that enzyme that nut was talking about. What the shell did he do to you, Raph? We've got to do whatever it takes, to make sure you're ok._

When the door swung open, Don jerked painfully in the straps, startled.

"Donny!" Michelangelo's shout sent floods of relief cascading over Don like a tidal wave.

"Mike! Get me out of this."

"Right away, Dude. Hang on just a sec…" Michelangelo completed a spin-kick, landing to follow with a jab and a palm strike, then swung out with his nunchucks, flooring the six ninjas who'd crowded into the room after him. Don winced at the distinct _crack_ of Mikey's weapon against a black-clad soldier's skull and the thump as the man went down.

"Are you ok, Bro?" Mike's blue eyes were clouded with concern, leaning over Don. Donatello managed a smile.

"I'm ok, Mike. Just get me out of this, ok? Where're the others?"

"Leo's getting Casey. Geez, Don, I think half of Karai's army is hanging out here."

"Maybe they came in for their annual vaccinations," quipped Don, flexing his wrist as his brother unbuckled the strap.

Mike chuckled, freeing his brother. Don swung up off the table, taking the bo his brother held out with raised eye-ridges.

"Found it, Dude. In one of the rooms, just leaning on the wall."

"Thanks, Mike." Don's fingers wrapped comfortably around the worn silk binding.

"No problem. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait. Mike, there's something I've got to find." Donatello's brown eyes scanned the room, searching. He spotted a laptop on the counter. His fingers flew over the keys. Michelangelo shifted, watching him.

"Donny…"

"Hang on, Mike. I've got to find out what this guy was using…"

"Don, we've gotta get back to the Battle-Shell. We found Raph. He…"

"He's got some kind of problem with his eyes, I know."

"How…"

"Stulir, the doctor, he was in here, bragging. He said Raph wouldn't get his eyesight back because he didn't have these drops… aha!"

"What?"

"Enzymatic solution… That's brilliant… so simple! Of course. It would interact with the neurons, reconnect the nerve pathways…"

"Donny, we kinda have to go…"

"Ok, Mike. I'm taking this. It might have information which can help us help Raph."

"Ok, Don, whatever. Let's get out of this place."

"We've got to find one more thing, Mike," said Don, tucking the laptop under one arm. "It's got to be refrigerated…"

He darted toward the door, looking up and down the hallway. He frowned, seeing Foot soldiers littering the hall, but looked up, scanning the ceiling. Finally he spotted what he was looking for.

"Don!" Leonardo's shout rang out from down the hall. "Come _on,_ Casey. You can go after Stulir _later._ We've got to get out of here."

Donatello heard a familiar growl of anger and frustration.

"Dat guy is _nuts_, Leo. He hurt Raph!"

"I know, Casey, but we've got to get out of here. Who knows how many more Foot soldiers are hanging around?"

There was a shout, and Donatello heard the _clang_ of Leo's katanas. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his brother and Casey engaging four more Foot.

_They can handle them. I've got to get the enzyme solution for Raph._

"I'm going this way, Mike," said Don. "Tell Leo. I've got to get something. Raph's going to need it."

A hand grabbed Don's arm, spinning him around. He turned with a growl, his bo coming up instinctively.

"Don. You're not going alone, Bro," said Michelangelo. His blue eyes stared into his brother's with a determination Don had rarely seen. "Leo an' Casey can handle those guys. I'm coming with you."

"Ok. Come on," said Don with a grin. Together the pair headed down the hall, away from Leo and Casey. Don heard Mike's shell-cell snap open behind him.

"Leo. I've got Don. We're goin' to get some drops for Raph's eyes. Donny says he can fix him."

"_Ok, Mike. We're right behind you._"

Don moved fast, ignoring the doors to either side, until he came to the one he wanted. He frowned, noticing the heavy lock.

"Step back."

Leonardo's voice made Don start. He hadn't realized his eldest brother had caught up with them. He moved out of the way, and Leo's katana flashed, slicing through the lock with a _clang_.

"Thanks," said Don shortly, heading in. He found the small refrigerator, and quickly rifled through the bottles on the shelves until he found what he wanted. Tucking the precious vial into his belt, he turned to his brothers.

"Ok, let's go. Wait, where's Casey?"

"Right here." Casey Jones appeared in the doorway. Blood dripped from under his hockey mask from a cut on his scalp. He lifted the mask and gave Donatello a grin.

"Hey, Donny-boy. Good ta see ya outta bed. How'd ya know da 'fridge was down here?"

"The wiring." Don told him shortly. "Come on. I've got to get to Raph."

"Donny." Leonardo stood in front of his brother, his arms crossed over his plastron.

"Yeah?"

Leonardo just shook his head, his dark eyes a storm of emotions. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm right behind you, Bro. Oh, and Leo?"

"Yeah?" Leonardo half-turned to face his brother once more.

Donatello shook his head, feeling sheepish. "Thanks."

The leader's expression cleared. "Anytime."


	27. Chapter 27 Recriminations

**A/N: Don't worry, folks. That sound you heard, the rumbling, and the shaking, it wasn't an earthquake, honest. It was just the world stopping for an instant in shock when Raph said "please".**

**_Ow! _Hey! Raph, no smacking the author!  
**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 27 -Recriminations-  
~~~_

Ann watched the argument between Raphael and Austin as if it were a tennis match.

"You are _not_ getting out of this van," snapped Austin.

Ann's eyes widened slightly as Raphael stood, towering over the woman, his sai clutched in his hands.

"My _brothers_ are in there!" he snarled, looking ready to go through her if need be, to get out of the vehicle and follow the others into the building.

"My _husband_ is in there," returned Austin, her hazel eyes snapping with fury. She clutched a short staff in her hands.

Bailey lifted his head at Ann's feet, a low growl coming from his throat.

The arguing pair ignored him.

"Raphael, what do you think you're going to be able to do in there?" asked Austin. "You can't see. You'll only get hurt, or worse, get caught again."

"I've gotta get Donny out of there!" roared Raph.

Ann found herself on her feet, stalking forward before she had time to consider what she was doing.

"Raphael!" she snapped. "Sit down. You know perfectly well that you can't go back in there right now. You needed _me_ to get you out last time!"

"I don't need _nobody_," shouted Raph, spinning to level his unfocused amber glare on Ann.

"Oh yeah? And where did that attitude get you? A spilled bottle of beer and a sulk in my bedroom?" Ann snapped.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and for an instant, Ann thought he would strike out at her in his rage. Instead he turned away, punching the side of the Battle Shell with a loud curse. Ann's eyes widened when she saw the faint dent in the metal where his fist connected.

"First Leo, now you. Did you break your hand?" Austin asked, sounding very much like a mother fussing over her child.

"'m _fine_." snarled Raphael, sinking into his seat. He held his hand down, beside his thigh.

Austin leaned over, catching his wrist. "Let me see," she said firmly. "If you've broken it, you need ice to keep it from swelling too much."

Ann looked away, frowning. 

_Why does it bother me to see her touch him like that. She's his sister-in-law, for crying out loud. I'm not... I can't be... _jealous. _Oh, this is just silly._

Raphael jerked away. "I said I'm fine," he growled.

_You tell her, Raphael,_ thought Ann with a faint smile. She felt ridiculously pleased at the way Raph wouldn't let Austin touch him.

_Of course, he didn't like it when I touched him, either._ Unconsciously, she reached down, scratching Bailey's ears. The big dog half-sat up, leaning against her knees.

Austin sank into her seat with an exasperated sigh. A beeping at her hip made them all jump. Ann watched with interest as she pulled out a shell-shaped device and flipped it open.

"_Austin? We've got Don and Casey,"_ Leonardo's voice came clearly over the speakers. _"Start up the Battle Shell, we're on our way out and we'll need to move."_

"Thank goodness. All right, Leonardo." Austin breathed again, moving quickly to the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life.

"What, they got Casey?" Raph spluttered.

"I don't know what's going on, either. They'll be here soon," said Austin, glancing over her shoulder.

Austin moved to the back and pressed a button, opening the side of the van. She stood by the door, her han bo clutched tightly in her hands, waiting. Ann's eyes widened as she saw three turtles climbing in. She'd already met Leonardo and Michelangelo. The third turtle wore a purple mask and his skin was olive-green. All three were sporting brand-new bruises and leaking red from various lacerations.

They climbed in through the side door, followed closely by a tall man with black hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. A hockey mask was pushed up over his face. He reached up and plucked it off, wincing and tucked it into a bag of various sports equipment slung over his shoulder.

"Raph!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the van and making Bailey growl, "Oh, man, is it good ta see ya, dome-head!"

"Aw, shuttup, Head-Case," growled Raph, but Ann saw him grin. "What were ya doin' in dat place, ya idiot?"

"Tryin' ta save yer hide," grumbled Casey.

Austin moved back to allow them to enter, her eyes flicking over their injuries, assessing. As soon as all four were inside, she closed the hatch. Leonardo sat in the driver's seat, rolling forward almost before everyone was settled in their seats.

The turtle in purple knelt next to Raphael's seat, reaching to touch his hand.

"Raph… Are you ok, Bro?"

"Are _you_ ok, Donny?" asked Raph gruffly, reaching to touch the other turtle. Don flinched, looking surprised, but didn't pull away as Raphael's hands landed on his shoulders.

"He didn't… hurt ya, did he?"

"He didn't have a chance, thanks to Leo and Mike," said Donatello softly. "Raph, what can you see? Do you know what he did?"

"He cut da nerve in m' eye, Don," said Raphael with a shudder. "Cut it so I can't see, then put it back. Except he did a lousy job, an' all I can see is… color… kind of, an' shapes. Ever't'in's kind of… foggy."

"Did he… at least use anesthesia?" asked the olive-colored turtle. Ann saw him brace himself for the answer.

"Yeah. I was out, Donny. It's… ok," said Raphael.

Don breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank shell for that at least," he muttered. "Raph, listen to me. I found a laptop in the lab with some of his research on it. I need to get back to the Lair, to analyze the data, but as far as I can tell, the procedure requires the application of special drops, to help finish the healing process and make the connections work."

"Is dat why I can't see, Donny? He never put no drops in my eyes."

"I think so, Raph."

"Don… can ya… can ya fix dis?"

Ann's heart was breaking, hearing the lost sound of Raphael's voice. She wanted to comfort him, so she stood up carefully and approached from behind. She laid her hands on his shoulders. Raph jumped at the contact, but Ann leaned forward, squeezing his shoulders firmly. After a moment, he drew a deep breath and his tense muscles relaxed slightly.

"Tell me da truth, Don," he said quietly. "Am I… am I ever gonna see again?"

"When we broke out," said Donatello, "I found the enzyme drops he mentioned in his notes. Raph, I can't promise anything, but if the drops work the way he says they're supposed to, yes, we should be able to restore your sight."

"Thank _shell._" Raphael leaned back against the seat.

"So you're Don?" asked Ann. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ann. Ann Peters."

The purple-banded turtle looked up, startled, as if he hadn't noticed her presence before.

"Uh… it's nice to meet you, Miss Peters," he said uncertainly. Ann leaned forward, holding out her hand. The turtle shook it gingerly.

"Donny, dis is Ann," said Raph. "Ann, dis is my brother, Donatello."

"When I went into the clinic, I was blind," said Ann carefully. "Doctor Stulir's micro-surgery restored my vision."

Don stared up at the woman, his mouth dropping open in shock. "You mean, you're totally sighted now?"

"Yep. I can see as well as I could before… before my father threw me into a kitchen counter and separated my optic nerve from my brain," she said quietly. She felt Raphael tense again under her hands.

"Ya didn't tell me how it happened," he said.

"I know." She sighed. "But your brother sounds like a doctor. He needs to know the details of what happened to you so he can figure out how to fix it. Knowing what happened to me might help him, too."

She moved back into the seat, sinking down, suddenly feeling self conscious. Bailey sat up, pressing himself against her knees, warm and secure and comforting.

"Ann…" Raph turned in the seat as if he'd look at her.

"Raphael, I told you before, I don't need you to feel sorry for me," she said softly.

"I don't," he said gruffly. "But I…" he trailed off, shaking his head in frustration. "I… I won't let not'in happen to ya. I'll kick Stulir inta next month if he comes near ya again, or anybody else who wants ta hurt ya."

"Ok," said Ann with a grin.

"Dat's it? Jus' 'Ok'?" asked Raph, a smirk crossing his features.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Faint?" quipped Ann. She laughed, seeing the look of confusion pass between Donatello and Austin. "Sorry," she said to them. "It's kind of an inside joke."

Donatello smiled. "Well, if Raph's sense of humor isn't damaged, I think he'll be ok."

"Yeah, I will be now, Donny," said Raph. He turned his head, orienting on his younger brother. "But what're ya doin' out o' da Lair? I t'ought ya were supposed ta be restin'."

"He was," snapped Leo, glancing over his shoulder. "I can't believe the two of you were so irresponsible, going into that place without back-up."

"_I_ was helpin' Ann, Leo," retorted Raphael. "I jus'… didn't expect 'em ta have tranqs. What were _you_ doin', Genius?"

"Savin' my butt," Casey interjected. "If Donny hadn't come afta me, ya wouldn'ta found out where I was. Ya gotta cut 'im some slack fer dat, Leo."

"He should have called us," snapped Leonardo. "And Raph, why didn't _you_ call?"

"Didn't have m' cell. Stulir took it," said Raphael shortly.

"Doesn't Miss Peters have a phone?" Leo asked. His voice was dangerously quiet.

"Leo, I ain't gettin' inta dis wit' you."

"Raph, we are going to discuss this," said Leo. "When we get home. All of us." His dark eyes glared into the rear-view mirror, taking in Donatello and Raphael. Ann shivered, glad she wasn't the one who'd ticked him off_._

"Yeah, whatever." Raph leaned his head back against the seat. Donatello moved quietly into a seat. Suddenly, Raphael reached over and grasped Don's forearm. Don turned toward him.

"What is it, Raph? Are you ok?"

"'m fine, Donny. I just… It's gonna be ok. Hey. Thanks fer savin' Casey's sorry hide back there."

Ann saw the purple-banded turtle grin.

"You're welcome, Bro."

Raph smirked. "Jus' remember, yer stayin' in bed from now on 'til yer better," he said. "If I gotta sit on ya m'self."

Donatello groaned. Raphael grinned. He sat back, laying his head against the seat.

"Hey, ya gotta take it easy, Don. I need ya, Bro."

_Wow, he's really close to his brother,_ thought Ann. _Wow. I've never met anyone like them before. I just hope I'm doing the right thing. Austin and Leonardo insisted I come home with them, wherever that is. They seemed to think I'm in danger. _

"Leonardo," she called quietly.

"Yes, Miss Peters?" he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Do you really think it's necessary for me to go with you all? I mean, you have a lot to deal with just now. I could stay with Stephen…"

She heard Raphael grunt.

"It ain't safe, Ann," he said. "Da Foot were all over dat lab. Karai's mixed up wit' Stulir somehow."

"The what? And who?" Ann shook her head, confused.

"Miss Peters, we won't keep you against your will," said Leonardo, glancing in the rear-view mirror at her. "But it really would be safest if you stayed with us."

"Yeah, Dudette, you'll love the Lair! We got video games an' tv an' everything!" called Michelangelo from the passenger seat next to Leonardo.

Ann hesitated. Austin had frankly frightened her, but Donatello was obviously civilized and intelligent and Leonardo seemed calm and level-headed.

_Of course, my father could put on a pretty good act when he wanted to, too,_ she thought. She frowned, uncertain.

"I don't know…"

"Ann." Raphael turned in the seat, reaching for her hand. She touched his wrist, letting him grasp her fingers. "Da Foot're bad news. If ya go home, they might come after ya. I… I don't know if I'm gonna be able ta see again. I don't know if I can protect ya if ya don't come wit' us."

"Raphael, I can take care of myself," she said quietly.

"I know, but… Ann…" His voice was strained, as if he were struggling with the words. "I… I want ya ta come. Please," he said quietly.

Ann saw Donatello's eyes go wide, but a squeeze of her fingers had her turning back to Raphael.

"Raphael, I… I'm not sure about all this," she said softly. "You're asking me to trust you."

"Yeah, I am."

She took a deep breath.

"Ok."


	28. Chapter 28 Dear Old Dad

**A/N: Ever wonder what Splinter's doing in his room when he's waiting for the boys to return from a mission? As a mom with an active little boy of my own, I think I have a pretty good idea.  


* * *

**_Chapter 28 -Dear Old Dad-  
~~~_

Candles flickered in the darkened room and the faint scent of incense burned away the dank chill of the cement and brick walls. Splinter sat on his mat, calming his mind, waiting for his sons' return.

Anger flared in him as he considered the events of the past few hours. Donatello's defiance was out of character for the bright young turtle. He'd come to expect this kind of reckless behavior from Raphael, but from Donatello it was an unpleasant shock.

Splinter took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, allowing his emotion to flow out with it. Acting out of anger was not his way. He would speak to his son, endeavor to find out what was going on in his mind, why he had taken such a foolish risk and why he had so blatantly disobeyed a direct order.

He could hear April O'Neil moving about in the med-lab, assembling the equipment Donatello would need to treat Raphael. Splinter drew in another deep, calming breath. Raphael was another problem all together. April had mentioned damage to his eyes. Splinter felt his heart-rate speeding up and deliberately calmed himself.

_If anyone can help Raphael, it is his brother,_ thought Splinter. _Donatello's medical knowledge surprises even me at times. If Raphael's eyes are indeed damaged, it may be beyond his brother's skills to repair. I must help my sons to accept whatever the outcome of this incident turns out to be. Even if it means my son is… blind._

A sharp pang of grief brought tears to Splinter's own eyes. There, in his darkened room, he let them fall, unchecked. Here, in his private sanctuary, he would grieve. He would allow his own fear and worry, pain and anger, to drain away, leaving only serenity and strength, the resources his boys would need in the upcoming days. Splinter drew in another calming breath. When they came, he would be ready.

***

April was quickly running out of both things to do and patience. She resisted the urge, again, to call the boys and check on their progress. Don had called to check with her on the equipment status and to reassure her everyone was fine. Everyone, that is, except Raphael.

_Nearly blind… but Don seemed confident that it will be reversible. I hope so. _April shivered, imagining strong, impulsive Raphael without the use of his eyes. _How will he jump over rooftops? How will he fight with Casey? How will he stay safe?_ She shivered, hugging her shoulders.

When the Lair door finally slid open, April rushed from the med-lab, anxious to see for herself that the boys had returned safely.

"Raph, Don," she called, rushing to them. Raphael turned toward her voice, but to her horror, his gaze was unfocused. He seemed to be looking at a spot over her right shoulder. "Oh, Raph…" April breathed. She caught his hand.

"Hiya, April," said Raph, sounding as gruff and confident as ever. Only knowing Raph for as many years as she had allowed April to detect the underlying note of fear in his voice.

April forced a smile. "It's good to see you," she said. "We were worried sick."

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout dat," he answered. "I'd o' been home sooner, but you know how doctors are, always makin' ya wait aroun'…"

April laughed in spite of herself.

"Come on, Raph, let's get you to the med-lab," said Donatello, taking his brother's elbow. "Austin, can you patch up Leo and Casey and Mike? April, I need your help with this computer," he said, leading Raphael away toward the lab.

"Ok, Don," said April, following the pair. The group marched en masse to the lab.

Austin stood in the doorway, halting Mike, Leo and Casey with one upraised hand. "Let's see, who's bleeding? Casey, looks like you're first in line. Let's get that scalp sewn up before you lose any more brain cells, shall we?" she teased. "Leonardo, can you help Mike clean up that gash on his arm? Just wash it for now."

April heard Leo grumble a protest. Austin led Casey firmly into the lab, ignoring the leader.

"Good t'inkin', Austin, sendin' Leo off wit' Mike," said Casey.

Austin shook her head. "Your scalp is the worst wound," she said. "It needs treatment first. Leo will just have to wait to yell at his brothers."

Next to April, Don shifted uneasily.

"Are you in trouble, Donny?" asked April, glancing at him.

"Umm… yeah," admitted Don. A blush crept up his cheeks.

"Good," said April calmly. He glanced at her. "Leo will go easier on you than I would," she told him.

Don smiled wanly. "I'm sorry, April."

"Just don't ever do something like that again, ok?"

"Don't worry."

"What's on this laptop? Will it help Raph?"

"This Stulir guy apparently experimented with his surgery technique on Raph's eyes. He cut the optic nerve, then micro-stitched it back." Don ignored April's gasp of horror. "Of course, that created an imperfect re-attachment. According to Stulir, this enzyme formula should complete the neural pathways' reconstruction. I just want to check his research before I go putting drops in Raph's eyes."

"I see." April leaned over the purple-banded turtle, reading the screen. Her eyes widened as she realized the extent of the doctor's research.

"Subject A215 looks like it was a dog," she said softly. "Those are the notes for his initial experimentation. But what's this?"

"It's plans for future surgery," said Don quietly. "He'd done it on a dog once already. It looks like these are notes for… a transplant." Don read for several heartbeats in silence before blanching and leaning back from the computer as if it had bitten him.

"_Oh, shell_!"

"What? What is it, Don?"

"He… he was planning to use… a human donor. April, that's why he kept him alive… He… he was going to use _Casey._"

"Oh… oh my…" April turned away, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Ann was just lucky he used her as a test-subject, not a donor," muttered Don. "He must've wanted to be sure the reattachment would work before he tried using it on himself…"

"Ann?" April swallowed hard against the bile that had risen in her throat.

"Oh! You didn't meet her yet. Ann Peters. She helped Raphael escape. She was blind. Stulir's procedure restored her sight. We brought her and her dog Bailey back with us. It wasn't safe for her to go home, with the Foot swarming all over that clinic. It would only be a matter of time before they came looking for her. Besides, I think Raph likes her," he added quietly.

"What?" April felt her mouth drop open in shock.

"Yeah. He asked her to come with us." Don's voice dropped to a whisper. "He said 'please', April."

"Wow." April had to stifle a giggle.

"So, did ya two geniuses figure out how ta fix my eyes yet?" growled Raphael. He was sitting on the bed across the room. April turned, going to him and taking his hand. He jerked away instinctively.

"We think so, Raph," she said, ignoring his defensive gesture. "Don's just checking the notes to be sure of what Stulir was doing. Are you ok?"

"I will be, Ape," said Raph gruffly. "As soon as Brainiac there figures out how ta fix me."

"I'm doing my best, Raph," snapped Donatello. "I can't just go dripping some unknown substance into your eyes without knowing what I'm doing!"

Raphael snorted.

Whatever retort he might have shot back was cut off by a shriek from the main part of the Lair. Don almost fell backward off his chair. Raph leapt to his feet, jerking his sai out of his belt. He flew toward the door, with April hot on his heels. Austin and Casey had already spilled out of the lab. April took in the scene before her in a moment.

A woman with chestnut hair curling around her pale face was backed up against one of the support columns. A large white German Shepherd was crouched at her feet, growling at Splinter, who stood with his cane held defensively, his ears pressed flat against his head.

"Ann! Dat was Ann! What's goin' on?" snarled Raphael. He nearly collided with Casey as he came out of the lab.

Casey snorted. "Looks like Bailey don't like Mastah Splinta'," he remarked.

"Everything is all right, Raphael," Splinter answered. "I fear my appearance alarmed your friend. Miss Peters, if you would be so kind as to call off your dog…"

"B… Bailey, down," the woman gave the command in a quavering voice. The dog looked up at her. Slowly, it stood up, and approached Splinter, a low growl still rumbling in its throat.

"Bailey, _down,_" said the woman with more force. The growl faded to a whimper. The dog glanced over its shoulder at the woman, but still approached Splinter, stretching its nose out to sniff tentatively at the cane quivering in the rat's hand. Splinter held very still, watching the dog.

The dog sniffed, then sat down, rolling onto its back. Splinter chuckled. "It would seem that his bark is worse than his bite," he said, leaning down to pat the animal. Bailey rolled to his feet with a happy little bark, and trotted back to the woman who was still pressed firmly against the pillar, her brown eyes wide.

"Ann?" Raphael moved in her general direction, uncertain.

"I'm here, Raphael," she said, finally tearing her eyes off Splinter.

April frowned. If that woman had done anything to harm Splinter… But Raphael was taking her hand in his almost tenderly. April watched, her eyes widening. Don was right, there was something between her and Raph.

Austin shook her head and stalked back into the lab to fetch the medical kit. She headed toward the kitchen where Michelangelo could be heard asking Leonardo to pass the BBQ chips.

"Ann, are ya all right?" asked Raphael.

"I'm fine, Raphael. I'm sorry," she said quietly. April saw a blush start to creep up her cheeks. "I'm afraid I've made rather a fool of myself."

"I'm sorry, Ann, we shoulda warned ya what to expect. Dis is Splinter, my father. Master Splinter, dis is Ann. Ann Peters. She saved my life."

Ann's face was flaming now. She took a tentative step forward, holding out her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir. I'm very sorry." She lowered her eyes respectfully. She flinched slightly when Splinter took her hand, but looked up to meet his gaze, giving him a shaky, hesitant smile.

April smiled. It was hard to meet Splinter and not respond to his aura of wisdom and quiet power.

"It is quite all right, Miss Peters. I am grateful to you for your assistance in returning my son."

"He's too modest," said Ann quietly. "Truth be told, he saved me. I could never have escaped that awful clinic without him. And before that, he saved Bailey as well. Your son is remarkable, Sir."

"Thank you, Miss Peters," said Splinter calmly. April saw a twinkle in his black eyes. "Now, I must excuse myself. I must speak with my sons."

"Of course." Ann straightened, moving closer to Raphael.

April moved back, allowing Splinter to pass. She found herself wrapped up in a pair of strong arms so suddenly, she almost struck out before Casey's familiar scent reached her.

"Hey, Babe."

April wriggled, punching Casey lightly on the arm. "Don't call me 'Babe'," she scolded before leaning into his chest. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too."

She felt him shiver. _I wonder if he knows what Stulir intended to do?_ She swallowed the thought, leaving it unspoken. She would not tell him. He'd have enough nightmares without knowing.

Finally she pulled back a bit. "I've got to go and help Don."

"Ok, Babe. I'll be here when yer done, ok?"

She smiled, ignoring the name and patted his cheek before heading back into the lab.

"Master," Donatello was saying. "I know… I know I… I did wrong. I know I shouldn't have left, but…"

"Donatello." Splinter's quiet voice stopped Don's outpouring. April backed toward the door. She didn't want to intrude on what was obviously a private moment between father and son. "I wish to speak with you on this matter, but now is not the time. April, please, join us. I wish to know what progress you have made."

"Father…" Don's brown eyes were swimming with tears.

Splinter touched his son's shoulder. Don ducked his head for a moment, taking a deep breath. He looked up again, nodding, his emotions under control, and turned back to the screen.

"I believe the drops I retrieved from Stulir's laboratory will complete the healing and Raph will recover his eyesight completely," said Don quietly.

"Are you certain, my son?" Splinter asked doubtfully, looking at the screen as if it were printed in hieroglyphics.

"Nothing is certain, Father, but it's his only chance," said Don quietly. "If this doesn't work… The attachments could deteriorate over time. He could… he could lose his sight entirely."

April drew in a sharp breath. She heard a gasp behind her and spun. Ann was standing in the doorway of the lab.

"I… I'm sorry. I… didn't mean to eavesdrop," said the woman. "Austin asked me to tell Donatello that Mike's arm is going to need stitches. She needs either Donatello or April to help her."

"Leo will have to hold him this time," said Don, sliding his chair back. "Raph can't risk any sudden jolts disturbing the reattachment. April, can you prepare a local? I'll get the needle and thread ready."

"No problem, Don."

"Ann," said Donatello, "Please don't tell Raphael what you heard, ok? This is hard enough for him."

"You're not going to tell him the risks?" Ann's eyes flicked from the turtle to the rat to the human woman. April could see anger and confusion in her gaze.

"Ann… Hi. I'm April," she said, coming forward. "Listen, I've known the guys for quite a few years now. Believe me, Don will do anything to take care of his brothers. If he says it's best not to tell Raph…"

"I _will_ tell him," interjected Don. "Just let me explain it to him, ok? I would never hide something like that from him. He needs to know the risks going in. I just… want to break it to him easy."

"All right," said Ann quietly.

April breathed out a sigh of relief. It was obvious there was a spark between Ann Peters and Raphael.

_I just hope she realizes what she's getting into,_ thought April. _And that she doesn't break his heart._


	29. Chapter 29 Meet the Hamatos

**A/N: Ann has a lot to take in, doesn't she? And she's not quite sure what to make of this little family and their interactions. With just one more chapter to go to get Raph and Ann together, I'm beginning to doubt my writing ability. :-p**

**To quote one of my reviewers... "Happy endings, happy endings, happy endings..."**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 29 -Meet the Hamatos-  
~~~_

Ann's head was spinning.

_How can I keep this from Raphael? But Donatello is his brother. Is it right to interfere? Still, I can't keep information from him regarding his own health. I hope Donatello keeps his promise to tell him._

She turned from the laboratory and walked out into the main room. She heard Austin's voice come clearly from the kitchen.

"Come on, Mike, you know Don's got to take care of your arm. It's going to be ok, I'll be right there with you…"

Ann watched as the orange-masked turtle was escorted firmly toward the med-lab, looking as though he were going to his own execution. Austin held one arm, while Leonardo gripped the other. Together they marched a very pale Michelangelo across the room. Ann turned away, feeling her heart constrict.

_He looks so frightened_, she thought.

Slowly, drawn almost against her will, she moved to the door of the med-lab. She watched as Leonardo steered Michelangelo toward the bed.

"Come on, Mike, let's get this over with," he was saying. Austin stood close to the trembling turtle, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His brother held his injured arm out, away from his body. Donatello approached from behind with a small syringe. He stuck it into Michelangelo's arm.

Ann winced as she saw the young turtle jerk in the woman's embrace and heard him whimper faintly. Austin leaned her head close to him, whispering. He buried his face in her shoulder as Donatello began stitching up the ragged gash in his arm. Ann watched the purple-banded turtle's brow crease in concentration. She frowned, noticing how tightly Leonardo held Michelangelo's arm, forcing him to keep still. Movement at her side made her spin, startled.

A red-haired woman with dark green eyes gave her a friendly smile. "Hi, Ann," she said. "I'm April O'Neil."

"I remember. Hi, April," said Ann faintly. "Are they always like this?" she gestured toward the little scene in the med lab.

April nodded. "They're very close and they take care of one another," she said softly. "They're an amazing family."

"Why is Leonardo being so rough with him?" asked Ann, frowning.

"Leo? He's not… Oh, you mean the way he's holding Mikey?" April shook her head. "It's the only way to get him to sit still. If he doesn't hold him tightly, Mike will pull away and the stitches will tear. He's not hurting him, Ann."

"I see," said Ann, though she felt confused and wary. She turned away. "So…" she drew a shaky breath. "Austin is his wife?"

"Yes. They've been married over a year now," said April.

"How about you?" asked Ann, curious. "How do you fit in with all this?"

"I met the guys… Oh, a little over six years ago. Raph saved my life."

Ann smiled. "He seems to have a habit of doing that."

April laughed. "Yeah. Hey, can I get you a cup of tea or coffee?"

"I'd love some coffee," said Ann with a faint smile. She looked around the Lair with interest, taking in the wall of televisions and the stairs leading to more a balcony and what looked like more rooms.

"The kitchen's this way," said April, gesturing.

Ann's eyes widened. "They have a kitchen down here?"

"Yep. All the modern conveniences," said April with a grin.

Ann followed the woman. "Wow," she said, taking in the small but neat kitchen, complete with a table and chairs.

April busied herself preparing a pot of coffee. "So, Don tells me you met Raphael in the park?" she asked casually.

Ann looked shrewdly at the other woman. She knew a bid for more information when she heard it, but she saw no harm in talking to April, so she answered.

"Yes. I was walking Bailey and some kids tried to steal him. Raphael stopped them. One of them hit me. I had a concussion, so he brought me home."

"So how did you get mixed up in this laboratory?"

Ann sat down at the table with a sigh. "My doctor recommended Doctor Stulir. He didn't know… I'm sure he didn't," she said softly. "My boss actually did some legal work for the man." She caught April's surprised look and explained. "I'm a legal assistant," she said. "I worked for Daniel Sisenstien. He passed away just last week."

"Daniel… Sisenstien?" April's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes. Did you know him?"

April shook her head. She set the coffee cup carefully in front of Ann and sat down across from her. "Ann, how much do you know about… Oroku Karai? And an organization known as the Foot Clan?"

"I've heard the name before… Oroku… Isn't that Oroku Industries? But what is a Foot Clan? It sounds like a disease. Like athlete's foot or something."

April smirked. "The Foot is a clan of ninja. They've migrated here from Japan and formed an extensive gang of organized crime here in the city. Karai is their leader. We have reason to believe your boss had ties to them. The guys told me they fought Foot soldiers tonight in the clinic."

"So… Doctor Stulir… is connected with organized crime?" Ann felt cold. She sipped her coffee, instinctively covering her shock. "And you believe… Daniel knew?"

_He tried to warn me,_ she thought. _He tried to discourage me from entering the clinic._

"We believe so," said April quietly. "Ann, I'm sorry about your boss."

"I am, too. He was a good man," said Ann. She fought back the tears that welled in her eyes. _Oh, Daniel._

"You could be in danger, Ann."

"I'm beginning to realize that. Is that why Leonardo and Austin wanted me to come back here with them?"

"Yes. They don't often bring strangers to their home. They've put themselves in danger by bringing you here. You must realize that they can't allow themselves to become known." April's green eyes were hard now, boring into Ann.

"Of course," she said, returning the woman's gaze steadily. "I've already promised Raphael I'd never reveal his secret. That promise extends to the rest of his family as well."

"Good." April nodded, satisfied. "So…" She glanced at Ann again. "About you and Raph…"

"Ya got anything ta eat, Sis?" Michelangelo's cheerful voice cut off what April was about to say. "Getting patched up makes a guy hungry, you know?"

Ann turned to stare at the orange-banded turtle. He gave her a wide grin. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm one-hundred percent, Dudette," said Mikey with a grin. "Donny's the best."

Ann shook her head. He didn't seem traumatized at all by being held down and stitched up by his brothers.

_I guess April was right,_ she thought. _It wasn't as bad as it looked. Still, Leonardo seems very stern._

"Where's Raphael?" she asked.

"I think he's in his room," said Mike. "He's not in a very good mood."

"What's wrong?"

"Raphael is very independent, Ann," said April. "I'm sure losing his eyesight, even temporarily, is hard for him."

"Yeah. And it ticks him off, too," said Michelangelo around a bite of an impossibly large sandwich.

"Maybe I should talk to him," said Ann, standing up.

"Oh… I don't know if that's a good idea, Ann. Raph's… cranky when he's injured," said April.

"I know how he's feeling," said Ann. "What's the worst he can do, throw things at me?" April looked uncertain. Ann grinned. "It's ok, April. I've been known to throw things a time or two myself. I'll be fine."

Mikey muttered something about 'it's your shell, Dude'.

April just shook her head. "I'm going to go round Casey up," she said, standing. "It's time we went home."

"It was nice to meet you, April," said Ann, holding out her hand for the woman to shake. To her shock, April wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Thanks for helping bring him home again," she said. Letting Ann go, she smiled into her eyes. "I have the feeling we'll meet again."

Ann smiled. "Me, too," she said.

April left, calling for Casey. Ann watched the pair make their way out of the Lair, then turned to Michelangelo. "Where's Raphael's room?" she asked.

Blue eyes regarded her with something like awe. "Are you _sure_, Dudette? 'Cause I'm warnin' you, Raph really is cranky. I mean, really cranky. Like Godzilla if he had a toothache when he invaded Tokyo cranky."

"I'm sure."

"O-k. If you really think you wanna go in there… It's upstairs. Third door to the right. You sure you don't want a weapon? Body armor? A will drawn up?"

Ann ignored Mike's jokes. She went out to the main living area and climbed the stairs carefully. She heard Donatello and Leonardo talking in the laboratory. Leonardo's voice sounded sharp, angry. Don's answer was quiet and apologetic. Leo's reply was softer, not so furious.

_Sounds like they're working it out,_ she thought. _I wonder why Leonardo was so angry with him._

She turned to the right and approached the third door cautiously. She knocked softly on the wood. When she didn't get a response, she pushed it open carefully. Raphael was lying in a hammock, one arm thrown over his face and one leg hanging out the side of the hammock.

"Raphael?" Ann approached slowly. "Raphael, are you awake?" she asked.

She reached out, brushing her fingers lightly against his arm, fascinated by the deep, mottled green color. His hand snapped out so fast she didn't have time to blink before her wrist was trapped in an iron grasp and a sai was pressed against her neck. Unfocused amber eyes turned toward her and a low growl sounded in his throat.

"Raphael," she managed to gasp. "It's me. Ann."

"Ann?" He sat up, pulling the sai away and leaping lightly to the ground without releasing her wrist. "What're ya doin' in here?" he asked gruffly.

"I… just wanted to talk to you," she answered, keeping her voice steady with an effort.

"Sorry," he muttered, releasing her hand at last.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," she said.

"So… what'd ya wanna talk about?" he asked.

"I just… wanted to see how you're doing," said Ann. _I wanted to see you again, period. I didn't expect you to attack me.  
_

"'m fine."

"Raphael," she touched his arm again. He stilled, tense. "It's ok to… not be ok, you know."

"I said I'm fine," he said evenly.

Ann shook her head. "Are you always this stubborn?"

He snorted, but then a grin crossed his face. "Yep."

Ann stared, startled. In an instant he'd gone from menacing to the more familiar sarcasm. _He really is a warrior, _she thought. _Note to self, do not sneak up on a sleeping ninja. Even if he is... amazing._

Donatello's voice floated up the stairs, calling.

"Well… it sounds like my bro wants me," he said.

"Yes," she responded. "Well… good luck."

"T'anks."

"Raphael?"

"What?"

Ann shook her head, frustrated by the storm of emotions boiling in her.

"Nothing," she muttered.


	30. Chapter 30 Restoration

**A/N: *SIGH* Raph is off the scale with his stubborn, pig-headed nature at times. Good thing Ann's got enough common sense to see the Good Thing that's right in front of her nose, or they might never have ended happily. Geesh.**

**And, you didn't think Don would get off too easily for his little adventure, did you? And yet Splinter, as always, is a good father. He's not out to pound Don for disobeying, he just wants his sons to be safe and happy. It's what all parents really want, I think.  
"All fathers care for their sons." -Splinter, 1st movie**

***** indicates POV change.**

**

* * *

A brief heads-up. I've updated my profile with a note I'd like everyone on fan-fic to read. Please take a moment to check it out. Thanks.  


* * *

**_Chapter 30 -Restoration-  
~~~_

Raphael strode out of the room. He heard her soft footsteps padding after him. He was aware of everything about her, the rustle of her clothing, the scent that seemed to waft to him whenever she was near.

_Shell, she smells good,_ he thought. _Kinda like Austin's French toast._ He shook his head. _What's da matter wit' me, anyway? I should be worryin' about how Donny's gonna fix my eyes, an' all I can t'ink of is how she smells._

He made his way to the med lab.

"Wow, Raph," said Don. His voice sounded hoarse.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just came all the way down here without walking into anything, is all."

"I guess. Whatdaya want, Don?"

"Well, first I need to talk to you. You need to understand what we're doing, ok?"

"Ya ain't gonna cut me open again, are ya?" Raph felt his chest get tight.

"No, no, nothing like that, Bro," said Don quickly. Raph relaxed. He saw the blur that was his brother move closer and felt Don's hand on his arm.

"I just want to put these drops in your eyes," explained Don. "Then we'll put gauze pads over your eyes. You're going to have to lie still, flat on your back, for a couple hours, to give them time to work, ok?"

"I guess," growled Raph.

"Raph… I don't know if this is going to work," said Donatello quietly. "And if it doesn't… your eyes could get worse. You could… you could lose your sight entirely."

"Ya mean I could go blind? Like… forevah?"

"Yes, Raph."

"But da drops, they're supposed ta fix dis, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Let's do dis, Donny." Raph moved toward the bed.

"Raph…"

"I understand, Don," Raphael grabbed his brother's forearm and gave it a squeeze. "Bro, it's ok. I… I appreciate what yer doin'. If dis don't work... I ain't gonna blame you."

"It's going to work, Raph," said Don quietly. "If it doesn't, I'll find a way to make it work."

"Donny..." Raph blew out a sigh of exasperation.

Don didn't answer. He guided his brother to the bed, helping him lie down on his shell and arranging pillows to support his head and neck in the awkward position.

"You ready, Raph?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's get dis done," answered Raph gruffly. He held still with an effort as Don leaned over him and dripped the solution into his eye. It stung, and he blinked. Donatello hesitated.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, jus' get it done, Don," growled Raphael.

Donatello leaned forward, repeating the process. Raph blinked against the blurring, fighting down the panic that rose in his chest as his vision blurred worse than before.

_Donny says dis will work. It _will_. My eyes are gonna get better. I ain't gonna go blind. I'll be ok._

"Ok, just close your eyes, Bro. I've got to put the gauze over them," instructed Don. Raph closed his eyes with an effort, fighting down a shiver.

_What if I can't see when he takes da gauze off again? Dis might be da last t'ing I see…_

"Hey, Don." Raph winced at the way his voice cracked.

"What?"

"Com'ere."

"What, Raph? What's wrong?" Donatello leaned closer. Raphael could just make out the olive green of his brother's face and the purple band that covered his eyes.

"Not'in. I jus'… I jus' wanted ta… see ya. Go ahead." He closed his eyes. He heard Don's breathing hitch slightly. The gauze touched his eyelids and Don's gentle fingers taped the pads into place.

_Not'in to do now but wait, I guess. _

***

Donatello watched his brother settle back on the pillows. He stifled a yawn. Raph stirred.

"Don?"

"Yeah, Raph?"

"Go get some sleep. 'm fine."

"Raph…"

"Donatello. Don't make me get Leo in here," warned Raph. Don winced. He'd already been lectured by his irate older brother.

"Ok, ok," he said. "At least let me get Mike or Leo to sit with you."

"No. I'm fine, Don. Leo'd just tell me off fer not callin' earlier, an' Mike'd be bored outta his shell. My legs an' voice are fine. If I want somet'in, I'll yell. Go get some sleep, 'fore you have a relapse or somet'in."

"Raph…"

"Donny." Raph's voice was dangerously quiet. "Go."

"All _right." _Don knew when he was defeated. "I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you, ok?"

Raph nodded, a familiar smirk of triumph settling on his face, irritating Donatello to no end. He got up with a _humph_ and slipped out of the med lab.

"How is he?" asked Ann, moving across the room.

"Stubborn, shell-headed and obnoxious. In other words, he's fine," said Don.

Ann smiled. "I'll sit with him. Why don't you go and lie down. You look tired."

"Why is everyone trying to send me to bed?" asked Don sardonically. He shook his head and started toward his bedroom, but Splinter happened to be coming out of his room at that moment.

"Donatello. I would like to speak with you."

Don hesitated for a moment. _Might as well get this over with._

"_Hai_, Sensei." He made his way slowly to his father's room. Splinter had retreated, and was sitting on the mat next to a low table. Donatello knelt, feeling very young.

"Donatello. I would like to know why you left the Lair this evening and endangered yourself and your brothers."

Don felt his cheeks burn with shame. "Sensei, I'm sorry," he said. "You're right, it was a foolish thing for me to do."

"I am glad that you recognize your error, my son, but that does not explain _why_ you did such a thing."

"I… I guess I was feeling… restless," said Don. "Father, I haven't been out of the Lair… out of my _room_, for three weeks. I… I was going a little stir-crazy. I needed to feel… _alive_ again."

Splinter nodded. "I understand, my son." His black eyes softened as he regarded Donatello. "Still, you must realize that your actions were very foolish and could have ended in tragedy. You will not leave the Lair again until I give my permission for you to do so. After that, you will only leave when accompanied by one of your brothers for the period of one month. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Hai,_ Sensei," said Don.

Splinter stood, coming to his son in an uncharacteristic gesture. Don looked up, confused. Splinter laid his hands gently on his shoulders.

"Donatello, you were nearly lost to us. My son, I have taught you to value all life. This includes your own."

Don lowered his eyes, humbled. "Yes, Sensei."

***

Ann entered the med lab quietly, but Raphael's head turned as if he would look at her.

"Hi, Ann," he said.

She stopped short, staring. "How'd…"

"Ya smell like cinnamon," he answered with a cheeky grin. "An' vanilla."

"Oh."

"It's... nice," he said.

Ann saw a distinct shade of red begin to creep up his cheeks.

"Aww, Raphael, that's so sweet," she said, smirking as the blush deepened. She moved to the bed and taking his hand in her own.

He twitched, but didn't pull away. "Didja need somet'in?" he asked.

"Do I have to need something?"

"No, I guess not."

"I just thought I'd sit with you for a while."

His brow creased. "Did Donny ask ya?"

"No."

"Ann…"

"What?"

"Ya ain't gotta hang out wit' me. My bros'll talk to ya, show ya da tvs an' stuff. Leo loves ta show off his katanas…"

"Raphael, I _like_ hanging out with you."

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "So… what're ya gonna do now?"

"I don't know," said Ann honestly. "I was thinking about going back to law school."

"Mebbe ya could… get married. Ya know, settle down an' all dat."

Ann snorted. "Me?"

"Sure. Dat Stephen guy seems ta have da hots fer ya."

"Stephen? He's just a friend." Ann shifted on the chair. She was tempted to run her fingers along his bicep, where the muscles met in a perfect crease…

"So ya don't… ya know… _like_ 'im?"

"Why the third degree?" she asked. "Stephen's a nice guy, but I'm not all that interested in settling down and getting married right now."

"Oh. Well I uh… I jus' wondered. 'Cause, ya know, yer a gorgeous girl, an'…" Raphael trailed off.

Ann blinked, sitting up a little straighter. Slowly, tentatively, she reached out and brushed her fingers against his wrist. She heard a sharp hiss of indrawn breath and felt his muscles move under her fingers as he shifted uneasily.

"Raphael," she said softly. "Is there… something you're not telling me?"

"Whatdaya mean?" His gruff, suspicious tone was back.

"Well, you brought me flowers," she ticked off on her fingers. "And you want to know if Stephen and I are an item… and I wonder what you would think if I…"

She leaned forward, touching his face, fascinated by the way the muscles moved under her fingers as he gasped. She pressed her lips to his face, soft, exploring. A low moan came from Raphael, and suddenly Ann found herself wrapped up in a powerful embrace, drawn down on top of his plastron. Her mouth met his in a deep kiss.

She saw the proverbial fireworks, stars and rockets and lights. His arms felt so safe, so right around her. When she finally drew back, it took her a moment to remember to breathe.

"Wow," she said softly.

"So… Ann… do ya wanna… mebbe… umm… go out wit' me?" asked Raphael.

She felt his arms shiver with tension against her back. He held her close, but the embrace felt fragile. Ann had the feeling if she pulled away, he'd let her go and the moment would shatter irrevocably, like crystal at her feet.

"Ok," said Ann, tracing her finger along his jaw.

Something in Raphael relaxed. He shifted slightly, settling his arm more comfortably over her shoulders.

"Dat's it?" he asked, capturing her wrist with his other hand and pressing her palm to his face, nuzzling it. "Jus' ok?"

"Yep," she said. "What do you want me to do? Faint?"

His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

"Nah. I like ya awake an' kissin' me."

Ann blushed, but she laid her head on his plastron, reaching up to brush her fingers against his neck.

"I think that could be arranged," she said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. He's not "cured" yet. There's an epilogue tomorrow, you'll get the answer then!**


	31. Chapter 31 Epilogue

**A/N: Didn't I promise a happy ending? :)**

**Thanks are at the end, as always and _Donatello Lost_, the next book in the series, will start going up tomorrow. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**_Epilogue -I Can See Clearly Now-  
~~~_

Ann sighed, turning the page.

"Whatcha readin'?" Raphael leaned over the back of the couch, nuzzling the top of her head. Ann tilted her head back in time to have a bead of water drip onto the book she was reading.

"Raph, you're wet," she scolded, wiping away the moisture with her finger.

"Sorry. I jus' got outta da shower. I wanted ta see what yer doin'," said Raph, straightening.

"I'm reading," Ann told him. She held up the book.

"_Bushido, the Soul of Japan._"Raph read the title. Ann noticed he didn't squint this time. His eyes had improved steadily since his vision had returned, almost a month ago.

"Whatcha readin' dat for?" he asked. "Next ya'll be readin' Leo's _Art of War_."

Ann made a face. "Not quite," she said, grinning. "I want to understand your family better."

"Ya don't need a book ta do dat," said Raph with a smirk.

"Well, this book talks about the culture Splinter grew up in," said Ann.

"Yeah, but dat won't help ya understand us," said Raph, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Why not?" Ann asked.

"'Cause," said Raph. "Bushido's not somet'in ya can write in a book. It's _honor_. Ya can't write dat down."

"I guess," she said doubtfully.

"Anyhow, what's there to understand 'bout us?" he asked, smirking. "Donny's da genius. Mikey's a pain, an' Leo's da nag."

"Oh yeah?" Ann smiled. "What does that make you?"

"Da handsome one, o' course," he answered.

Ann snickered. "Come here, you." She reached over the back of the couch, grabbing his hand. She tugged him forward. Raph leaned down until his face hovered just inches from hers. The tiny scars at the edges of each eye were the only sign that the amber orbs had been dark. Now they shone uncannily, as if a fire burned behind them, making it hard for Ann to breathe.

"Well ya got me," he said with a smile. "Now what're ya gonna do wit' me?"

"Oh, I'll think of something," she said softly, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Without bothering to straighten up, Raph stepped over the back of the couch, sat down and gathered her up into his lap. Ann squealed, wriggling as he drew her close.

"Raphael! You're still all wet!" she complained.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk. "Sorry 'bout dat."

He lifted his hand to brush his fingers lazily through her hair. Ann smiled. She leaned closer, nuzzling his neck. Raph's breathing hitched as her lips pressed against his throat.

"Ann…"

"Yes?" She sat up, giving him an innocent look. Raph gazed at her.

"Yer beautiful," he said softly, reaching up to caress her cheek. She smiled and turned her face to kiss his palm, making him gasp.

"Ann…" Raphael's voice was soft, serious now. Ann looked up into his eyes expectantly.

"I… don't get mad, Ann." He gave her a pleading look. "But I gotta ask ya somet'in. Dat night, at yer place, when Bailey disappeared…"

"What?" she asked, tracing a finger along the smooth edge of his plastron.

"How come… I mean… what was dat… dat Stephen guy doin' there?" he asked gruffly.

Ann met his eyes. She saw anger, hurt and doubt in his gaze, and a hint of something that looked like fear. She leaned closer, instinctively wanting to reassure him.

"I called him," she said quietly. She felt him stiffen, but lifted her fingers to his lips. "I was upset, scared. I didn't have a way to call _you_. Besides, I didn't even know at that point if I'd ever see you again."

"Yeah, but why'd ya hafta call _him_?"

"Raphael Hamato, are you jealous?" she asked.

"I ain't jealous o' dat pansy," he growled.

"I wasn't going to show you this yet," she said softly. Slowly, she tugged the top button of her blouse open. Raph's eyes widened.

"Ann…"

"Oh relax, it's not _that_," she said with a giggle. She leaned back and tugged her shirt over a bit so he could see the perfect, tiny turtle tattoo just over her heart. It was shaped like a sea-turtle, with a red ribbon wrapped around its shell, trailing behind like Raphael's mask tails.

"Annie," he whispered, pressing his fingers against the tiny image. "Why'd ya do dat?"

"Because, Raphael, wherever I go from now on, I want you to go with me," she said softly. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Yeah." He relaxed marginally, drawing her closer to himself and wrapping his arms more firmly around her shoulders. "I like it." He nuzzled her shoulder.

"Raph?

"Yeah?"

"Stephen's moving back to Kentucky," she said softly. "He had an opportunity to take over a small law-firm in his hometown. He told me he's asked Jackie to go with him. They're talking about getting married."

"Are ya… disappointed?" asked Raph.

Ann shook her head. "Stephen's a nice guy, Raph. I'm happy for him. I told you, he's just a friend."

"So, yer sure ya'd rather be wit' a loud, stubborn, shell-head like me?" Raphael still sounded uncertain. Ann snuggled closer to his plastron.

"Don put those surveillance cameras in my apartment, and there's no sign of Stulir or the Foot coming to look for me. Don't you think if I wanted to leave, I'd be gone by now?"

"I guess." Raph drew her closer, nuzzling her hair. "Hey, Ann, did ya ever… I mean…"

"What?"

Raph shook his head. "Not'in."

"Raphael, what is it?" she asked. She reached up to touch his face. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah…"

A deep blush was creeping up his cheeks.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I jus' wondered… I mean, if ya ever t'ought… If ya ever t'ought about… gettin' married. Ya know, you an' me," he finished in a rush.

Ann stilled, looking into his face. He looked away, uncharacteristically avoiding her gaze.

"Raph, do you _want_ to get married?" she asked softly.

"Well, I mean, I'd… I'd like ya ta move in. Ya know, permanently. I talked ta Splinter, and he said it'd be ok, seein' how yer down here all da time anyway…"

"So you want to get married before we live together, is that it?" she asked.

"Well, I t'ought… ya know, Mike an' Austin did, an'…" Raph swallowed hard, looking away. "I mean, shell, I don't know. It… it might be a while 'fore I can get… a ring an' stuff, but…"

"Raphael, I love you," she said softly. She felt him shiver under her. "If you want me to stay, I'm not going anywhere," she said soothingly, reaching up to caress his arm. "If you're _sure_, I'll stay in the guest-room I've been using. I'll give up the lease on my apartment. But I'm not ready to get married, unless that's the only way we can be together."

Slowly, he looked up to gaze into her eyes.

"We don't hafta," he said softly. "I jus' t'ought ya'd wanna."

"I'm in no rush," she told him. "We can take our time, if that's ok with you. But if I move in here, you're stuck with me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a lease in New York?" She grinned.

"Are ya… are ya sure?" he whispered. "I mean, are ya sure ya wanna live wit' me fer da rest o' yer life? I might get cranky when I'm old."

Ann laughed. "Raphael Hamato, I will love you when you are a cranky old turtle, shaking his cane at his grandchildren and yelling at them to turn off the television when they're not watching it."

Raphael's eyes widened. "Gran'kids?"

"Yep."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her in for a kiss. When he finally released her, Ann was breathless, her brown eyes shining. He smiled.

"Gran'kids. Listen ta you," he murmured.

Ann snuggled close to his plastron.

"We'll have a bunch, you know," she said softly.

"Ok."

Ann looked up, regarding him for a long moment. "That's it? Just 'ok'?"

He smirked. "Whatdaya want me ta do? Faint?"

"Nah," she said with a grin. "I like you this way. Awake and kissing me."

Raph grinned.

"Sounds good ta me."

* * *

**A/N: If that last scene didn't make you go "Awwww", I don't know what to tell you. I love Raph when he's being all sweet. :) **

**If they seem a bit lovey, remember they've only been together a short time. This is the "honeymoon phase". The bickering doesn't set in for most people until a solid 6 months into a relationship. heh  
**

**Yeah, I know, there's no wedding scene for Raph... but hang in there, the series isn't finished quite yet. ;)**

**Thanks once again to my beta readers, _raphfreak_ and _54 Viruses_. They both rock. Be sure to look up their many fine fics. _54 Viruses_ will make you laugh, and _raphfreak_ creates villains you will love to hate.**

**And on with the thanks to the many reviewers who've followed this story through twists and turns, over cliffs and through the maze of glitches. You guys all rock. I hope you enjoy the rest of the series. _Donatello Lost_ will start going up tomorrow, and _Leonardo's Angel_ is in the works, nearly all written. I'm really excited about those two books.**

**Many thanks to:**

_**HiRoSiDaRk **_**for a funny first review o.o**_**  
xLannyx **_**for thinking Ann "lovely", for squishing Don and wanting to cuddle Splinter (bad idea.) heh  
**_**Diva Danielle **_**for comparing this fic to a Danielle Steele novel  
**_**candlelight **_**for sending Don a get-well basket and card, for a rant on the nature of evil, for "yarking bumwarks" (ROFLOL), and for ongoing chibi-turtle goodness. :)  
**_**Kyaserin Marii **_**for picking up on Devon Stulir's "whackbag vibe"  
**_**Mew Sakura **_**for thinking Donny's cute when he blushes  
**_**xS. **_**for noticing Ann's temper issues. lol  
**_**Nala162024, **_**for saying it. ;)**_**  
Ramica**_** as always for detailed reviews, for expecting a carpet-yank, and for giving out "baka" awards.  
**_**AJsHellCat **_**for telling Stephen to back off. LOL  
**_**TigerToa **_**for thinking the turtles "handsome" :)  
**_**jadedolphin **_**for looking forward to more  
**_**Nightwatcher'sUnknownGirl **_**for letting the boys review with her, and for giving Raph a "Mikey chair" lol  
**_**Scribe of Turesa **_**for going crazy on Raph's behalf  
**_**AlyssaFelixa **_**for wanting Stulir to meet an untidy demise  
**_**Polaris'05 **_**for promising to read Don's story even though I'm sure she's going to hate it, and for "politically correct" reviews. ;)  
**_**Fantasyfan4ever**_** for being both scared and eager to find out what happens next.  
**_**lynzyb**_** for having high expectations  
**_**54 Viruses **_**for recognizing Austin's mad diplomatic skillz LOL And for her awesome beta-reading, as always :)  
**_**sait4soreyes,**_** for quoting the chapter and making "Happy endings" a mantra**_**  
Melody Winters **_**for chat and inspiration  
_sabra jaguar _for calling Donny "Precious" and making me spit coffee across the room in a fit of hysterical laughter  
_DuckiePray _for... everything. Most especially for the lovely dedication of her book, Sacrifice, to this undeserving author. Many thanks, my friend.**  
**_stylin-cute _for losing the ability to type coherently upon reading Raph's dilemma. ;)  
_WebMistressGina_ for taking the time to read  
_April101_ for wanting the update and looking forward to Leonardo's Angel  
_xHitsulover_ for liking it  
_Leah-The Writer_ for liking suspense  
_Sunny_ for chasing down the chapter in spite of the glitch  
_mariarosa_ for kind reviews  
_Leivi_ for calling my OCs "refreshing" :)  
_EllMarr_ for wanting more  
_Scotia60_ for reviewing  
_Beyond iin sane_ for the shock at Raph's "please" heh  
_Allithea_ for liking the character's voices  
_Fyrefly_ for kind words :)  
_Jemand_ for liking my favorite interaction between Raph and Don.  
**


End file.
